


Of coming together (and other fuckery) [Traduzione Italiana]

by MarzRavenclaw



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, BokuAkaKuroTsukki - Freeform, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, OT4, Polyamory, Rated-E, Romance, traduzione italiana
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 55,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarzRavenclaw/pseuds/MarzRavenclaw
Summary: Quattro ragazzi s'innamorano l'uno dell'altro. Le circostanze, il destino, le abitudini di ognuno di loro, tutto sembra sembra metterci lo zampino per farli scontrare l'uno con l'altro, per fare in modo che le loro vite si intreccino. Keiji si chiede spesso se stia facendo la cosa giusta, Kei crede invece non farla, Tetsurou spera di riuscire a farla, Koutarou ci prova e basta.BokuAkaKuroTsukki.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 18
Kudos: 18





	1. A foiled attempt

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of coming together (and other fuckery)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331966) by [KyryeDuBarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyryeDuBarie/pseuds/KyryeDuBarie). 



> Salve a tutti.  
> Quest'opera non è di mia penna ma la traduzione della storia di KyryeDuBarie. Vi consiglio vivamente di passare per il suo profilo e se conoscete un po' d'inglese di leggere l'originale. Mi sono innamorata della sua storia e della sensibilità con cui ha raccontato i vari intrecci tra i personaggi.
> 
> È la prima volta che mi cimento in una traduzione, spero di riuscire a fare un buon lavoro e di riuscire a trasmettere quello che la storia mi ha fatto provare.  
> Visto che non sono una professionista e non studio inglese a livello universitario sarei molto contenta se mi faceste sapere cosa ne pensate e se avete suggerimenti sono bene accetti.  
> Probabilmente finito di pubblicare tutti i capitoli farò una revisione generale.
> 
> Buona Lettura a tutti.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I ragazzi del terzo anno si diplomano, i gufi piangono e Tsukishima scopre di avere un sacco di cose in comune con Akaashi.

Oggi è il giorno.

La cerimonia del diploma dell’accademia Fukurodani è motivo di vanto per la scuola. Decorazioni bianche, nere e oro pendono dai soffitti e gli striscioni affissi alle pareti conferiscono all’edificio un aspetto regale. I ciliegi fuori sono quasi completamente fioriti e la brezza ne trasporta il dolce profumo.

È il momento perfetto.

Adesso o mai più.

Akaashi Keiji, in piedi in mezzo alla folla, è determinato, è pronto.

Deve esserlo, perché questa è la sua ultima chance.

Ce n’erano state altre, all’ultima partita ai nazionali, per esempio, oppure quando si riunivano l’uno a casa dell’altro. E molte altre che, in quel momento, preferisce non ricordare.

Ma, ogni volta, non era mai riuscito a cogliere l’occasione al volo. Così questa è la sua ultima possibilità, e questa volta è pronto.

Non gli importa se Bokuto sia – anche se raramente – uscito solo con ragazze. Non gli importa se ha passato gli ultimi due anni a rimproverarlo, a volte anche in modo dispotico, a volte sottostimandolo; nonostante sia consapevole che quel ragazzo è il miglior asso che abbia mai incontrato.

E, davvero, non gli importa se di lì a poco verrà rifiutato.

Keiji deve credere che la loro amicizia sopravvivrà anche a questo.

Anche se una piccola parte di lui – davvero piccola e insicura – spera di essere ricambiato.

Sente un macigno sullo stomaco e un nodo alla gola talmente stretto che crede nessuno sarà mai più in grado di scioglierlo.

Non ha nemmeno bisogno di guardare, riesce a percepire la presenza di Bokuto di fronte a lui, stretto in un abbraccio, in lacrime, con Konoha e Sakurui, dopo aver, per l’ultima volta, scattato una foto insieme come studenti liceali.

Indossa il tipico vestito per la festa del diploma, il cappello perso chissà dove, e i suoi occhi dorati brillano. Keiji si rigira il pacchettino tra le mani e continua a ripetersi che sta tremando per il freddo e non per l’ansia.

Come sentendosi osservato Bokuto si volta verso di lui, la luce si riflette sulle iridi e sulla pelle dorata e il suo sorriso si allarga, se possibile, ancor di più. Lascia la presa sui compagni e scatta verso di lui – per poco non travolgendo una coppia di poveri passanti – e pochi secondi dopo si ritrova avvolto nell’abbraccio stretto e caloroso del suo senpai. «AKAASHIII!!»

In quel momento, è diviso tra la voglia di rimanere per sempre tra quelle braccia e la speranza che lo lasci andare almeno per respirare.

Si sentirebbe così speciale, se non fosse che Bokuto si comporta così con tutti.

«Congratulazioni Bokuto-san» posa le sue mani sulla schiena dell’altro e prende un bel respiro. Il profumo di colonia e muschio dell'altro lo inebria. Grazie mille per tutto»

«Bokuto-san! Lo stritolerai così» sente urlare da qualcuno in mezzo alla folla e Keiji lo maledice internamente. Le spalle dell'asso si irrigidiscono e lentamente lo sente allentare la presa.

Lo guarda in viso, Bokuto ha gli occhi rossi e il naso gonfio. Keiji non può essere più innamorato di così.

«O-Oh sì, scusa Akaashi. Sono solo… T-Tu sei… È che mi mancherai così tanto!» balbetta mentre non riesce a trattenersi dal tirare sul col naso.

«Non preoccuparti Bokuto-san» dice mostrandogli il suo miglior sorriso – quello rassicurante, quello che gli ha rivolto durante ogni partita – «Ti ho preso una cosa» continua poi sollevando il regalo «Non è nulla di che. E immagino che non potrai indossarlo in partita, ma non importa»

E veramente non è nulla di che, ma Bokuto prende eccitato la scatolina dalle sue mani e la apre rivelando un piccolo ciondolo a forma di gufo. I suoi occhi brillano tra le lacrime, spalancati, e mezzo secondo dopo è di nuovo stretto tra le sue braccia. «Mi mancherai così tanto Akaashi. Grazie! Non dovevi, sai? Comunque non sarei arrivato così lontano senza di te!»

Ed eccolo, ecco il momento giusto, Keiji lo sente. Se non lo dice adesso, Bokuto proseguirà con la sua carriera da giocatore professionista, e lui non potrà dirglielo mai più.

«Bokuto-san I-Io...»

«Sei il mio migliore amico Akaashi»

È come un pugno allo stomaco. Non è la prima volta che glielo dice, ma la consapevolezza che la sua confessione potrebbe distruggere tutto quello che hanno condiviso fino a quel momento gli cala improvvisamente addosso, nel momento peggiore.

«Mi prometti che non finirà?» prosegue poi.

Il coraggio, e il discorso che aveva pronto sulla punta della lingua, muoiono, sciolti dalla sua voce calda e tremolante. Keiji annaspa in cerca di parole. «I-Io… Kuroo-san sarebbe triste nel sentirti dire queste cose a me» non sa nemmeno come riesca a parlare senza che la voce gli si spezzi.

«Nah. Kuroo è mio _fratello_ » dice ghignando subito dopo. «Però davvero, Akaashi, rimarremo comunque…»

Fa male vedere il dubbio sul suo volto, come se davvero pensasse di poterlo perdere.

«Naturalmente» si lascia scappare senza nemmeno pensarci. «Immagino passerai a trovarci in ogni caso, Bokuto-san. E noi saremo sempre felici di vederti»

Lo vede inclinare la testa di lato, per un momento lo sguardo sembra un po’ perso, improvvisamente più triste. «Insomma… Si!» ma quell’espressione, come è arrivata, scompare «Sarà fantastico!»

E poi ricominciano le lacrime, e _quel momento_ \- e il coraggio che aveva raccolto così scrupolosamente - svaniscono. Nonostante vorrebbe dirgli che è innamorato di lui da tempo, quello stesso amore lo trattiene; Bokuto ha bisogno di Akaashi, del suo amico.

E Keiji può concederglielo - e può concederlo anche a sé stesso - ancora per un po’, prima di mandare tutto a monte con una confessione.

Oggi non è quel giorno.

***

Akaashi è così bello.

Non riesce a non pensarlo mentre, abbracciato a Konoha, si volta a guardare la folla di gente e lo vede.

Scruta quei tratti che conosce a memoria, ormai così familiari. I capelli di Akaashi sono scuri come inchiostro e ricci, gli occhi di un blu profondo. Il corpo snello del ragazzo, quasi allampanato, è così bello da guardare.

Le dita affusolate sono più lunghe delle sue e Kōtarō non sa cosa darebbe per poterle intrecciare insieme.

Se ne sta lì, con le guance arrossate, infagottato in un cappotto e una sciarpa blu brillante.

E il suo cuore è colmo di quella vista, colmo fino all’impossibile.

Non riesce a contenersi e si precipita verso di lui stringendolo in un abbraccio. Per oggi va bene, oggi può usare la scusa dell’emozione, della nostalgia, quindi può farlo e non sentirsi come se stesse mandando tutto a puttane.

Le mani dell’alzatore gli circondano la schiena.

Così piacevoli, così perfette.

Se solo potesse dirglielo.

Ma non può farlo. Akaashi chiaramente lo considera solo un amico.

Davvero, va bene così, anche questo è un dono, è molto più di quanto Kōtarō possa sperare di chiedere. Akaashi è così paziente, si preoccupa sempre per lui e lo supporta; e poi quei piccoli sorrisi, il cibo condiviso, gli amici, e a volte anche il sonno. È molto più di quanto meriti.

E deve bastargli.

Sente qualcuno dietro di loro urlargli «Bokuto-san! Lo stritolerai così» e lui vorrebbe solo dargli un pugno in faccia e zittirlo. È così teso e nervoso che non sa come ma riesce ad allentare la presa sul ragazzo e balbettare delle scuse incomprensibili.

Lui gli sorride. Quel sorriso che è diventato il centro del suo mondo.

«Non preoccuparti Bokuto-san. Ti ho preso una cosa» Kōtarō a malapena nota la scatola, intento a fissargli le guance arrossate e reprimere la voglia di baciargliele «Non è nulla di che. E immagino che non potrai indossarlo in partita, ma non importa»

Un piccolo gufo pende da una catenina d’argento.

Kōtarō è così innamorato di questo ragazzo perfetto. Se solo potesse dirglielo senza perderlo…

Ma non può, così lo abbraccia stretto.

E, davvero, gli basta. Deve bastargli…

***

Il professor Takeda è efficiente.

O così Kei pensa.

Il loro timido, e spesso balbettante, supervisore ha organizzato un incontro amichevole con la Fukurodani e, in qualche modo, era riuscito a convincere tutti che sarebbe stato meglio se la Fukurodani fosse andata da loro, in autobus, fino a Sendai e non il contrario.

Beh, non che si sia lamento anzi, non sarebbe stato in vena di sorbirsi quattro ore di pullman con il russo di Tanaka in un orecchio e il chiacchiericcio continuo di Hinata e Noya nell’altro.

Di mattina presto poi.

Inoltre, aggiungi la stanchezza del viaggio, l’ansia per il posto nuovo e la consapevolezza di star affrontando la squadra che era arrivata seconda hai nazionali, Kei è certo che almeno uno dei primini avrebbe dato di stomaco.

Alla sua sinistra, uno di loro ha appena preso una pallonata in faccia.

Dio santo.

Sono quattro in totale, tre vengono da scuole medie con discrete squadre di pallavolo, ma sono goffi, uno batte dei servizi decenti ma non riesce a guardare nessuno dei suoi senpai negli occhi senza diventare rosso e soffocare d’imbarazzo.

I giocatori della Fukurodani finalmente arrivano, indossano le solite divise bianche e nere, non sono aumentati di numero. È strano vederli scendere in campo in silenzio, senza l’ampia figura di Bokuto in mezzo a loro.

Kei sente una fitta di... non sa cosa. Forse è meglio che l'ex capitano non ci sia. Non vuole immaginare in quale strana situazione potrebbe venire trascinato se lui fosse qui.

Akaashi è l’ultimo a entrare in palestra, i capelli scuri gli si arricciano graziosamente sulla nuca, il nuovo numero contrasta con il bianco dell’uniforme.

Una sensazione di vuoto, che sembra troppo simile ad aspettativa invece, gli serra lo stomaco.

I giocatori si avvicinano e, accanto a lui, Ennoshita sta già offrendo la mano all’altro capitano. «Ciao Akaashi-san. Com'è andato il viaggio? Immagino sia stato stancante in autobus» gli dice, sorridendo.

«È andato bene. Un po' più lungo di quanto abbiamo mai viaggiato per un amichevole, ma bene, tutto sommato»

«Beh, sono contento che ce l'abbiate fatta. Stavamo per iniziare il riscaldamento»

Lui annuisce in risposta «Ci uniremo a voi subito» poi si volta a guardarlo «Tsukishima, come stai?»

Se Kei fosse stata una persona più insicura, sarebbe arrossito, o avrebbe balbettato, specialmente dopo la _conclusione_ a cui è giunto l’anno scorso. Ma lui è Kei Tsukishima. Si sistema gli occhiali – già ben piantati – sul naso con finta indifferenza.

«Bene, le cose non sono cambiate molto. Congratulazioni per essere diventato capitano, Akaashi-san»

«Grazie, immagino di doverti dire lo stesso l'anno prossimo?»

Si certo. Sogghigna «Non credo. Non ho la giusta pazienza» commenta guardando poi sagacemente il lato del campo dove Hinata e Kageyama sembrano aver iniziato a litigare «Immagino, invece, che tu abbia fatto molta pratica con Bokuto-san»

Akaashi fa finta di offendersi prima di cominciare a ridere.

«Ovviamente. Quindi sarà Yamaguchi-san?» gli chiede, lo sguardo sornione si sposta verso la parte opposta del campo dove il ragazzo in questione sta chiacchierando con quelli del primo anno «È più caparbio di quanto non sembri»

E lui sa che Akaashi sta alludendo a quell'episodio imbarazzante durante il ritiro dell'anno precedente – praticamente lo avevano scoperto tutti – e ormai non c'è molto che possa dire al riguardo. «Lo è»

L’altro sorride «Non vedo l'ora di giocare di nuovo con te» aggiunge allontanandosi poi verso il resto dei suoi compagni di squadra.

La partita in sé non è molto movimentata. Entrambe le squadre stanno ancora cercando di abituarsi alle nuove formazioni. E all'assenza dei vecchi compagni. È passato a malapena un mese dall'inizio degli allenamenti e sia la Fukurodani che il Karasuno sentono la differenza di gioco.

La partita termina con una vittoria strappata all’ultimo del Karasuno e Kei si sorprende a fissare Akaashi un po’ troppo spesso per un giocatore che non si imbatte regolarmente sotto rete.

La sua tecnica è migliorata. La tecnica è l'unica cosa che Kei dovrebbe guardare di lui.

Finito l'allenamento, però, scoprono che l'altra squadra non partirà prima del tardo pomeriggio – a quanto pare un qualche problema con l'autobus su cui sono arrivati – quindi ai membri del Karasuno spetta l'onore di fare da padroni di casa e portarli fuori a pranzo e in giro per la città.

Un gruppo di liceali di gran lunga più alti della media – o almeno quasi tutti – che passeggiano per la via non è uno spettacolo che si vede tutti i giorni, in una piccola città. Ma, sorprendentemente, nessuno presta loro molta attenzione.

Li portano a vedere le attrazioni del posto raggiungibili a piedi e, ad un certo punto, quasi tutti fanno irruzione in una bancarella di Mochi, ed è così che Kei si ritrova incastrato su una panchina, tra Hinata e Yamaguchi, con Akaashi seduto di fronte a loro, con una tazza di tè verde fumante in mano.

«…ma, cavolo!» sente dire a Hinata «Sarebbe stato fantastico allenarsi come al ritiro dell'anno scorso!»

«Immagino di sì, ma Bokuto-san è molto impegnato adesso» gli risponde il capitano della Fukurodani e la sua stretta intorno alla tazza si fa più serrata «È stato appena ingaggiato in una squadra professionistica, siccome non è andato all'università sta dando il massimo»

«Amico, è fantastico!» aggiunge Tanaka.

«Non posso credere di aver ricevuto le schiacciate di un professionista. Pensi che forse verrà per questo ritiro?!»

Akaashi per un attimo sembra confuso, come se non avesse preso in considerazione la cosa «Potrebbe, però non credo che ne avrà il tempo»

«Oh» Hinata guarda in basso, esibendo una faccia da cucciolo bastonato «Ti fermerai agli allenamenti extra con noi Akaashi-san? Lev sicuramente ci sarà, e possiamo trascinare Saltyshima e dei primini con noi»

«Guarda che sono qui, Hinata» ringhia in risposta, sebbene in questo momento sia più incuriosito dal comportamento di Akaashi, che sembra improvvisamente a disagio.

Il piccoletto sbuffa «Come se non lo sapessi. Potresti aiutarci, sai? So che Kuroo-san ti ha dato il suo numero»

«Certo, e io dovrei disturbarlo per venire ad allenarsi con noi? È al college, idiota, probabilmente avrà di meglio da fare. E poi non è che gli scriva spesso»

Di fronte a lui, vede un piccolo sorriso increspare le labbra dell'alzatore.

«Invece sì! Vedo sempre il suo nome spuntare fuori nel telefono di Tsukki» spiffera Yamaguchi come se nulla fosse «E se organizzate degli allenamenti extra voglio venire anch'io»

Alza gli occhi al cielo « _Ogni tanto_ mi manda foto di gatti. Di solito non gli rispondo neanche»

«Cos… che maleducato!» lo provoca Hinata «Potresti sempre chiederglielo»

«Neanche per sogno!» e guarda verso Akaashi di fronte a lui, sperando in un aiuto. Ma il capitano sembra divertito.

«Allora dammi il suo numero, glielo chiederò io» lo sgomita sul fianco. Se uno sguardo potesse uccidere, il piccoletto avrebbe già preso fuoco.

«Sì, Tsukishima» lo segue a ruota Tanaka «Non puoi tenerlo per te»

«Tsukkiiii» anche Yamaguchi si unisce al coro.

«I-Io non… Sai cosa?» si gira verso quel pel di carota «Romperai le palle a lui anziché a me se te lo do?» Meglio Hinata di Kuroo, pensa. E in ogni caso non lo supplicherà di venire al ritiro come una ragazzina innamorata. Non importa quante stronzate nonsense gli mandi per messaggio, Kei non è a suo agio.

E poi, sarà _sicuramente_ occupato.

«D'accordo eh?»

Kei sospira e gli manda il numero.

Poco dopo sono sulla via del ritorno, casa di Kei è di strada, quindi gli viene affidato il compito di accompagnare la Fukurodani all'autobus in orario, mentre Tadashi riaccompagna Yachi a casa.

Mentre cammina si ritrova a fianco ad Akaashi, un silenzio rilassato e tutt'altro che imbarazzante li avvolge.

Sorride tra sé, si sente sempre a suo agio con lui. Forse perché, a differenza di Kuroo e Bokuto, è sempre calmo; gli piace il suo modo di fare.

Ad ogni modo, è carino.

«Allora, parli spesso con Kuroo-san?» Il suo tono non è stuzzicante o beffardo, quindi Kei fa un respiro profondo e risponde.

«Ci scriviamo. Qualche volta»

La breve risposta però non lo scoraggia.

«Non ti piace?»

«Non esattamente. Il più delle volte non è male, ma lui è un…» non lo sa neanche lui «…a volte è troppo entusiasta»

Akaashi ride. «Si vede che non hai mai messaggiato con Bokuto-san. Anche nelle chat di gruppo, è molto…» «Rumoroso?» volta la testa e i loro occhi si incontrano.

«Stavo per dire iperattivo, ma anche rumoroso rende l'idea» sorride, ma la sua espressione diventa cupa subito dopo. Kei non lo conosce così bene, ma ha capito che c’è qualcosa che lo turba.

Un'altra persona forse domanderebbe direttamente, magari insinuando anche che quella tra lui e Bokuto fosse più di una semplice amicizia, vista l'insolita vicinanza tra loro, nonostante non frequentassero lo stesso anno. Però gli piace Akaashi e non gli sembra il tipo di persona che se la prende. «Non riesco proprio a immaginarmelo come un giocatore professionista»

Quindi Kei ci va piano, e funziona.

«Penso…» la sua voce vacilla leggermente «…È veramente felice» e c'è un qualcosa nel tono, non sembra amarezza ma più una nota di rimpianto.

Sono vicini, quindi si sporge in avanti, gli parla con voce sommessa e quasi disinteressata. «È impegnato, immagino. Dal momento che è un nuovo giocatore e cose così»

«Già, anche...» Quelle ciglia lunghe e folte si abbassano, oscurandogli lo sguardo «Ci scriviamo meno. Non pensavo sarebbe successo davvero» e questa volta non è amarezza o rimpianto, nel suo tono c'è nostalgia.

Nella luce ambrata del tramonto, Akaashi sembra più un attore in un film che uno studente delle superiori, la sua pelle è leggermente più scura del solito e gli occhi brillano come pietre levigate. Preso in questi pensieri, per un attimo, non riesce a trovare nulla da dire «Hmm»

Ma basta.

«E non ci chiamiamo neanche più spesso, ma è bello che sia così felice» continua e, per un momento, Kei ha la netta impressione che stia per piangere.

Sente la necessita di fare qualcosa. Non solo perché non era sua intenzione arrivare a questa situazione, ma perché, l’espressione che il moro sta facendo è così piena di rassegnazione che non riesce a sostenerla. «Si è ambientato bene, no?» dice prima di poterselo rimangiare «In mezzo a tutti quei fenomeni della pallavolo intendo»

Gli sfugge una risatina acquosa. «Bokuto-san sta bene ovunque, è come se non potesse non piacere alla gente. Anche tu ti sei affezionato a lui, Tsukishima»

Kei sta per ribattere, dirgli che veramente detesta quel gufaccio, ma lui non ha tutti i torti e, per quanto lo infastidisca, non può non ammetterlo «Hmm, è vero. Ma lo trovo comunque insopportabile»

«Proprio perché è insopportabile» Akaashi si ferma e prende un respiro, simile a quelli che fa Hinata quando sta per iniziare a correre, saltare o fare qualcosa di estremamente faticoso. Ma invece di agitarsi ovunque come quel nanetto, le sue spalle si abbassano in un sospiro. «Mi manca» gli dice e lui fa di tutto per non irrigidirsi «È stato così facile dimenticarsi che se ne sarebbe andato prima di me»

Bene, cazzo. Si chiede cosa dovrebbe dire, non è mai stato particolarmente bravo a consolare le persone, eccetto Tadashi – praticamente lasciarlo sfogarsi o piangere fino all'esaurimento e poi portarlo a mangiare qualcosa –. Forse è meglio essere onesti, pensa, visto che Akaashi lo è sempre «Si vede» si lascia scappare e, vedendo la luce che gli anima gli occhi, immediatamente si corregge «Voglio dire, a volte sembra che tu stia aspettando che spunti fuori dagli spalti e scenda in campo»

L’altro annuisce piano «E poi non succede»

«Già» La sensazione di vuoto, quel desiderio che provava dalla mattina, che sembra accomunare anche Akaashi e che si era annodato stretto nello stomaco di Kei, si allenta. «È un peccato, sono stati proprio una spina nel fianco, ma mi mancherà giocare con loro»

«Anche a me» gli risponde il moro, un po' più composto, sorridendo dolcemente «C'è sempre la pallavolo al college»

Intorno a loro, i lampioni si accendono su entrambi i lati della strada, tingendo il paesaggio di luce aranciata.

«Pensi davvero che ne avremo il tempo?» è solo in parte sarcastico, sa il tipo di impegno che ci vuole.

«Kuroo-san lo trova il tempo»

Kei sbuffa girandosi verso di lui, un sogghigno a increspargli le labbra «Questo perché non dorme»

Al capitano sfugge una risata e lui si sente più leggero. Alla luce scarsa dei lampioni, anche Akaashi sembra sollevato. Per il resto della camminata restano in un silenzio pacato, le chiacchiere degli altri studenti a fargli compagnia.

«Bene, siamo arrivati» mormora una volta che l'autobus è in vista «Grazie per averci accompagnato in tempo Tsukishima»

«Prego Akaashi-san»

«Puoi fare a meno dell'onorifico. È stato bello rivederti» si ferma un attimo scrutandolo attentamente «Potrei avere il tuo numero? Per le evenienze sai» e sorride vedendo la sua faccia sorpresa «Non bombarderò il tuo telefono di messaggi. Lo prometto»

«C-certo?» anche alle sue orecchie gli sembra quasi più una domanda che un’affermazione. Quel sorriso lo destabilizza molto più di quanto vorrebbe ammettere, ma alla fine afferra il suo telefono.

Una volta finito di scrivere glielo restituisce e i due si osservano «Bene, allora, ci vediamo, Tsukishima»

Kei gli stringe la mano, per una volta felice della giornata appena trascorsa.

***

**DA: NUMERO SCONOSCIUTO 18:32**

_Tsukishima, sono Akaashi Keiji._

**DA: NEKOMA KUROO-SAN 18:52**

_Tsukki, hai dato tu il mio numero al piccoletto e al tuo senpai?_

_Perché mi hanno appena aggiunto ad una chat di gruppo._

_E ci sono una marea di stickers Tsukki, UNA MAREA!_

_E non ho idea di che cosa vogliano._

_Ho dato il tuo numero a Bokuto, così puoi farti un’idea ;3_

**DA: NUMERO SCONOSCIUTO 18:56**

_**Sticker**_

_**Sticker**_

_**Sticker**_

_YO TSUKKI!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA DELL'AUTRICE [TRADOTTA]  
> Quindi, sono tre anni che non scrivo fanfiction? Credo. Mi sono rimessa in pari con Haikyuu questa settimana e non ho potuto fare a meno di scrivere qualcosa per riempire il divario del canon che è avvenuto in tutti questi anni.  
> E ovviamente, non potevo non scrivere una OT4 visto che sono i miei bambini.  
> Al contrario delle altre questa sarà una slow burn visto che si tratta di un pairing poliamoroso.


	2. Something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La chat si anima, Akaashi fa un massaggio e le cose sfuggono un po' di mano.

**DA: TSUKISHIMA KEI -KARASUNO 15:45**

_Quindi alla fine non verrà?_

_Prenderei quelli grigi, niente strisce ... o gufi._

_Neanche Bokuto-san ha mai osato tanto con i suoi calzini._

_Stai bene?_

**DA: ME 15:50**

_Abbastanza, a meno che non si verifichi un disastro, o che qualche divinità annoiata distrugga Kyoto._

_Hmm, volevo tenere quelli semplici per gli allenamenti._

_Se sono comodi da indossare, credo che prenderò quelli con il gufo._

_Sto bene... sapevo che le possibilità comunque non erano molto alte._

**DA: TSUKISHIMA KEI -KARASUNO 16:01**

_Scusami, so che volevi rivederlo._

_Oh Dio._

_Ti piacciono quelli con il gufo, davvero?_

_Se lo dici tu._

**DA: ME 16:10**

_Sto bene. Veramente forse è meglio così. Non sono sicuro di come potrei reagire vedendolo di nuovo._

_Tsukishima Kei, i tuoi calzini sportivi hanno dei dinosauri stampati sopra._

_Non puoi criticare i miei gufi._

_Possiamo comunque uscire, sai?_

**DA: TSUKISHIMA KEI 16:13**

_Sono abbastanza sicuro che non sverrai rivedendo Bokuto-san, nonostante sia passato del tempo._

_I miei dinosauri sono anatomicamente corretti e non hanno fiocchi._

_(Gli uccelli non indossano abiti, Akaashi)_

_Fintantoché non includiamo Hinata ... o Lev_

**DA: ME 16:17**

_Meglio non scoprirlo. Alla fine, non verrà quindi non devo preoccuparmi._

_Per quanto ne sappiamo i dinosauri avevano le piume, dove sarebbe la correttezza._

_(Quindi?)_

_Sei consapevole che almeno una volta finiremo per giocare con loro fino a notte fonda, vero?_

_Però no, intendevo solo noi due._

***

Quell’anno il ritiro, durante la Golden Week, si tenne all’accademia Fukurodani.

Alla fine, è conveniente per Keiji. Può dormire a casa sua, senza essere disturbato dal russo di nessuno o dalla necessita di dover condividere i bagni.

Arrivato alla solita ora con sorpresa scopre che la Nekoma e lo Shinzen sono già lì. Manca solo il Karasuno, ma era prevedibile. C'è un limite a quanto presto un gruppo di liceali possa alzarsi la mattina.

Nella sua tasca, il telefono vibra.

**DA: TSUKISHIMA KEI 6:32**

_Siamo arrivati a Tokyo ora._

_Hinata sta sbavando, è disgustoso._

A volte, si chiede se sia così strano che lui e Tsukishima si scrivano così spesso, vista la natura introversa di entrambi. Praticamente, avevano iniziato a sentirsi tutti i giorni. I messaggi erano per lo più le lamentele del biondo per le buffonate giornaliere dei suoi compagni di squadra o i suoi commenti su quanto il suo attuale ruolo di capitano sia diverso dal solo aver a che fare con l’umore altalenante di Bokuto.

Altri giorni, però, parlavano più a lungo e di argomenti a caso, di Bokuto per esempio – Tsukishima aveva avuto l'onore di essere la prima persona a cui aveva raccontato il suo fallito tentativo di dichiararsi, il giorno del diploma, a marzo – o del fratello del ragazzo. Keiji si sente sempre a suo agio a parlargli, Tsukishima è un buon ascoltatore e, quando scherza, è sempre moderato.

È carino.

Abbastanza carino da essersi aperto con lui e aver riversato tutte le sue turbe per Bokuto-san e il suo recente distacco. Adesso, in qualche modo, si sente meglio.

Dopo essere stato praticamente sempre al suo fianco, negli ultimi mesi, aveva ricevuto dal suo senpai solo messaggi sporadici. Faceva male, ma non è che potesse far poi molto al riguardo.

Forse è meglio così.

Una volta che sono tutti pronti iniziano l’allenamento, il Karasuno probabilmente non sarebbe arrivato prima di un’ora, quindi, non aveva senso aspettarli.

Keiji si esercita sui servizi.

Quando arrivano, però, non manca l’ingresso dei corvi. Entrano in silenzio, cercando di non disturbare l’allenamento, anche se attirano letteralmente l'attenzione di tutti. Il suo allenatore li accompagna rapidamente verso gli spogliatoi.

Tsukishima spicca tra loro, gli arti lunghi e i capelli dorati. I loro occhi si incontrano mentre viene spinto nello spogliatoio da Hinata.

Keiji può solo immaginare il modo in cui il ragazzo stia alzando gli occhi al cielo mentre viene trascinato dal suo compagno.

L'allenamento fila abbastanza liscio. È solo il primo giorno e i coach li fanno esercitare tutti insieme in campo, promettendo alcune partite nel pomeriggio se si comporteranno bene

Quindi il tempo vola via. È facile distrarsi con la pallavolo, anche se, più di una volta, qualche particolare schiacciata, o le urla, gli riportano alla mente Bokuto. E la voragine al centro del suo petto si allarga un po’ più di prima.

Va avanti così fino a sera.

Keiji è perso nei propri pensieri mentre riempie il vassoio con il cibo meno pesante che riesce a trovare, visto che è già molto tardi. In verità avrebbe potuto cenare a casa sua, ma i suoi genitori lavorano entrambi fino a tardi, e non è in vena di cenare da solo.

È tutto tranquillo, almeno fino a quando una macchia fuori campo – veloce e arancione – gli tende un’imboscata.

Hinata gli sorride e fa un gesto rapido verso Tsukishima, che sta trattenendo per il polso. L'altro sfoggia un’espressione urtata, come se volesse davvero appendere il compagno per le orecchie. Le sue guance sono leggermente arrossate sotto gli occhi dorati socchiusi.

«Dai Tsukishima, chiediglielo! Voi due siete amici, no?»

Il biondo alza gli occhi al cielo. «Forse voglio risparmiare al mio amico la sofferenza» lo stuzzica «Non credo che riusciremo a scamparla questa volta» Lo sguardo ambrato incontra il suo.

«Beh, eravamo d’accordo che ci saremmo fermati almeno una volta» gli risponde mentre un piccolo sorriso divertito gli increspa le labbra.

Tsukishima si acciglia «Non ho mai acconsentito a questa cosa e tu lo avevi solo accennato»

Keiji inarca un sopracciglio. Sa che il ragazzo non vuole davvero saltare gli allenamenti extra, sta volutamente rendendo le cose difficili solo per indispettire il suo compagno di squadra. «Beh, Hinata ormai ti ha acchiappato» ghigna «Potrei sempre lasciarti a soffrire da solo»

A quelle parole lui il suo cipiglio si fa, se possibile, ancora più cupo. Hinata lancia un’occhiataccia al biondo «Per favore, Akaashi-san? Kenma non ci alzerà la palla per più di mezz’ora»

Guarda la faccia da cucciolo bastonato di quel ragazzo, poi il broncio di Tsukishima; gli venne da ridere. «Ok»

«Siiiii!» Hinata spicca un balzo – non meno spaventoso di quelli che di solito fa in campo – entusiasta, ma in quel momento è troppo distratto a fissare il piccolo sorriso che si è formato all’angolo della bocca dell'altro.

Una sensazione calda, familiare, gli serra lo stomaco mentre poco dopo si ritrova seduto ad un tavolo davanti al biondo.

***

Kei lancia il pallone nel carrello.

Ovviamente sono rimasti lui e Akaashi a mettere a posto e pulire dopo che tutti gli altri sono crollati stanchi morti – Kenma si era addormentato in un angolo mezz’ora dopo aver cominciato e Kei non lo biasimava affatto -. L’altro unico sopravvissuto è Tadashi, a cui affidano il compito di riaccompagnare tutti gli altri nelle loro stanze senza svegliare i coach.

E poi, pulire con Hinata e Lev in mezzo ai piedi – gli arti distrutti e le facce spiaccicate contro le panche – non è una prospettiva da prendere in considerazione.

Quindi si, alla fine, lui e il capitano della Fukurodani stanno meticolosamente raccattando e mettendo a posto palloni, attrezzatura e tutto ciò che riescono a trovare per la palestra.

Si sono divisi il campo. Kei scruta di nuovo le tribune, sperando di non aver scordato nulla, le gambe gli fanno più male di quanto voglia ammettere.

«Penso di avere finito di qua» La voce di Akaashi risuona attraverso il campo vuoto.

«Anch’io» sbadiglia in risposta «Sono sorpreso che ci sia voluto così poco»

«Intendi, nonostante ci abbiano lasciato a sistemare da soli?» commenta sorridendo mentre spinge il suo carrello verso il bordo del campo «O perché hanno insistito per fare i servizi in salto?»

Sbuffa, indicando la passerella sopra gli spalti «I servizi ovviamente, ho trovato i palloni perfino lassù»

«Ti è andata bene che Bokuto-san non fosse qui» replica divertito «Andiamo, il ripostiglio è di là»

Lo segue a ruota, spingendo il proprio carrello verso la porticina ai margini del campo.

Il ripostiglio è ampio, ma stipato di roba; nulla di sorprendente considerato che la Fukurodani ha vari club sportivi di livello nazionale. Akaashi gli mostra dove riporre le cose mentre Kei si domanda di quanti palloni abbia veramente bisogno una scuola. «Mettici questa intorno…» dice consegnandogli una catena attaccata al muro. Nello spazio angusto il petto del capitano preme sulla sua schiena «…altrimenti scivoleranno fuori quando i membri della squadra di basket verrà domani a prendere i loro palloni. Dopo l'intera stanza diventerà un macello» Kei annuisce, reprimendo un brivido quando il respiro di Akaashi gli accarezza il collo. «È come giocare a Tetris»

Lo sta a malapena ascoltando. Forse in un altro momento riderebbe al pensiero di un gruppo di atleti idioti incastrati nel casino che c'è in quella stanza. Ma, in questo momento, non riesce a pensare ad altro che alla sensazione del corpo caldo di Akaashi contro la sua schiena «Ecco» la voce gli esce più acuta di mezza ottava «Ho fatto»

«Bene, ehm, Tsukishima?» anche la voce del capitano alle sue spalle sembra altrettanto agitata e alta. Kei si guarderebbe alle spalle ma, al momento, è occupato a risolvere un piccolo problema.

«Sì?» Davvero, come abbia fatto a trovare la voce per rispondere è un miracolo. Sta iniziando a sudare freddo, perché Akaashi non si sposta?

«Ehm… potresti toglierti, per favore? Tra te e l’attrezzatura, sono praticamente bloccato qua dietro» gli sente dire con tono falsamente calmo.

Di che diavolo sta parlando? Si guarda indietro, facendo finta di non notare le guance arrossate e il modo in cui l’altro sta evitando il suo sguardo. Akaashi è davvero rimasto incastrato, tra il carrello, l’attrezzatura e – letteralmente – il suo culo.

Si lascia sfuggire un gemito, sentendo la faccia andargli in fiamme «Scusami, non l’avevo notato»

O forse l'aveva notato anche troppo bene.

Sguscia via da quella posizione compromettente cercando di mantenere un atteggiamento indifferente ed esce dalla stanza, il tutto evitando i suoi occhi.

Dietro di lui le luci del magazzino e del campo si spengono una dopo l'altra. Cammina dritto verso gli spogliatoi, sudato, stanco e ancora sconvolto. Si spoglia velocemente e scivola in una delle docce, grato come non mai per le pareti sempre appannate.

Un fruscio silenzioso e il rumore di un armadietto chiuso di scatto lo avvisano della presenza di Akaashi negli spogliatoi. Poco dopo entra e si dirige verso una delle docce in fondo alla fila e Kei ringrazia il cielo per l’indole riservata del ragazzo; a differenza di _qualcun altro di sua conoscenza_. Se il piccolo incidente nel ripostiglio già da solo gli sta facendo salire la tachicardia, non riesce ad immaginare se Kuroo e Bokuto fossero stati lì in quel momento; probabilmente quei due idioti lo avrebbero deriso fino alla morte.

Sospirando si fa una doccia gelata, al momento non vuole pensarci.

Ripreso il controllo, Kei emerge dalla doccia asciugandosi velocemente, indossa un paio di boxer – per l’amor di Dio non sarebbe passato solo in asciugamano, Tanaka lo faceva continuamente dopo gli allenamenti e ogni volta non andava mai a finire bene – e torna negli spogliatoi. Akaashi è già lì, rovista nel suo armadietto, indossa solo i calzini e i pantaloni della tuta blu scuro.

 _Oh_.

Ringrazia il cielo che non lo stia guardando in quel momento, è sicuro al cento per cento di essere arrossito.

L'immagine di quella schiena nuda lo perseguiterà nel sonno per le prossime settimane.

Mentre cammina rapidamente verso il suo borsone, si spreme il cervello alla ricerca di qualcosa si sensato da dire, qualcosa che li riporti al loro solito silenzio placido invece di...

“Questo”, qualunque cosa sia. «Allora ... vuoi ancora uscire venerdì?» gli chiede. I coach gli avevano promesso una giornata libera e Akaashi aveva suggerito di andare in qualche posto interessante, visto che il resto del Karasuno aveva già organizzato una gita in un posto che aveva a che fare con i trampolini. Kei è certo che sia tutta un’idea di Hinata, un modo divertente per rompere l’osso del collo a qualcuno, o gli occhiali, nel suo caso.

Il capitano sussulta al suono della sua voce «Ehm? Oh, certo»

«Se sei già impegnato non preoccuparti» ritratta subito. Forse chiederglielo non è stata una buona idea.

«No, no» risponde lui scuotendo la testa quasi nervosamente e torturandosi le mani «Non sono impegnato. Tu piuttosto, sei sicuro di non voler andare a ...? Com’è che si chiama? Trampoland?»

«Preferirei non ammazzarmi. E poi rischierei di romperli» scrolla le spalle, indicandosi gli occhiali «Davvero, se sei impegnato, posso rimanere qua a leggere»

Il moro alza gli occhi al cielo, trovando finalmente quello che sta cercando nel suo armadietto – siano ringraziati gli Dei, una camicia - «Ti piace fare il difficile, vero?» rimbrotta mentre Kei si infila i pantaloni della tuta «C'è una nuova mostra al NSM»

Maledetto lui e il suo animo sensibile e colto e quella dannata _camicia_ che non riesce ad abbottonare. «Quello con i nuovi fossili marini?» risponde cercando di non sembrare troppo entusiasta all'idea, ma l’altro ormai lo conosceva abbastanza bene, quindi gli sorride.

«Sì, hanno ritrovato anche alcuni documenti di un naufragio avvenuto nel 1600. Di solito a queste cose ci vado sempre da solo, ma so che anche a te piacciono quindi ...» sembra imbarazzato.

«Certo. Andiamoci» Per Kei è una vittoria riuscire a parlargli senza sembrare imbarazzato o eccitato. Si china per afferrare una maglietta, ma forse lo fa troppo in fretta, o il movimento è troppo brusco, perché un dolore atroce lo assale al polpaccio. «Ow, cazzo»

Il capitano si gira, i suoi occhi lo scrutano meticolosamente mentre fa del suo meglio per ignorare il dolore e infilarsi la maglietta «Stai bene? Hai sbattuto sulla panchina?»

«No» si sposta cercando si sedersi lentamente sulla panchina «Credo di avere un crampo al polpaccio. A volte succede»

«Mi ricordo, ricordo anche l'anno scorso ai nazionali» gli risponde accovacciandosi poi per esaminargli gamba «Ti capita spesso?»

«Solo quando mi alleno nelle schiacciate più del solito» mugugna a disagio, stupito dal fatto che se lo ricordi ancora «È un miracolo che non sia accaduto prima, l’anno scorso...» ma il commento che sta per fare gli muore sulle labbra sentendo le dita lunghe e callose di lui scorrergli sulla gamba «Che cosa…»

«Stai un attimo fermo» borbotta l’alzatore, spingendo le dita più a fondo, trovando il punto giusto dove premere; gli scappa un gemito di dolore «Hai uno spasmo muscolare; non te ne sei accorto prima?»

«Ahi! Cosa ... Non capita spes... Ow» le mani dell'altro continuano su e giù, seguendo il filo teso del muscolo.

«Beh, la tua gamba dice il contrario, sei tutto annodato» Akaashi si alza. «Sdraiati sulla panchina, posso scioglierti un po’»

Kei arrossisce, ovviamente, sa che Akaashi non la detto nel modo malizioso con cui la sua mente traditrice lo ha interpretato. La situazione è chiara e si fida di lui. Ma è comunque agitato. Sospira, e con il suo aiuto si sdraia a pancia in giù sulla panchina «Succede anche a te?»

«Non a me» risponde mentre si avvicina al suo armadietto, Kei lo sente maneggiare e poi spalmarsi qualcosa sulle mani «A Bokuto-san, di solito dopo le partite. È come se non permettesse al suo corpo di mollare durante il gioco»

«O forse perché è troppo preso dalla partita. Sembra una caratteristica comune dei “mostri” delle squadre»

Akaashi ridacchia «È vero. A Hinata non era venuta la febbre durante i nazionali?»

Il biondo sbuffa; come se qualcuno potesse dimenticarselo «Sì, erano tutti incazzati. Che coglione»

Anche se non può vederlo, s’immagina perfettamente il suo sorriso sconsolato. «Questi potrebbe aiutare» gli dice con lo stesso tono fermo con cui lo aveva aiutato a stendersi «Sei pronto?»

Uno spasmo della gamba lo riporta alla realtà «Si, per favore»

Subito quelle lunghe e meravigliose dita si avvolgono attorno al suo polpaccio, lavorando lentamente sul muscolo teso, dal retro del suo ginocchio fino alla caviglia. Grazie alla crema che ha spalmato sulle mani, le dita scivolano dolcemente sulla pelle. La sensazione è a tratti molto piacevole, a tratti dolorosa, fino a quando non le sente premere su un nodo.

«Mhmm» mugugna Akaashi pochi secondi dopo.

Kei è talmente rilassato che quasi non se ne accorge, impegnato com’è a mordersi le labbra per trattenere i gemiti. «Hm?»

«No, nulla» gli risponde l'altro continuando a lavorare in quel punto «È diverso, di solito a Bokuto-san venivano sui quadricipiti»

Questo attira decisamente la sua attenzione. «E tu glieli hai massaggiati?» gli domanda non riuscendo a trattenere il tono sardonico e l’espressione stupita, sa che Akashi non se la prenderà, non da quando hanno cominciato a conoscersi «Nonostante la cotta gigantesca che avevi per lui?»

Ecco appunto. L’alzatore ride, una risatina bassa. Kei conosce da un po’ tutta la “faccenda” Bokuto – non che non fosse ovvio anche prima – lo aveva supportato quando Akaashi gli aveva detto di averlo invitato per il ritiro, e aveva fatto del suo meglio per distrarlo quando aveva saputo che non sarebbe potuto venire –

«Soprattutto perché avevo una cotta per lui. Perché? Tu non lo avresti fatto?»

«Ovviamente no?» risponde, ma il ragazzo lo interrompe prima che possa aggiungere altro spingendo su un punto particolarmente delicato. «Mhmm»

«Era una domanda?»

Non lo sa davvero. Intanto lo sente continuare a massaggiarlo in quel punto particolarmente sensibile. Subito immagina di avvolgere le mani attorno alla coscia tornita di qualcuno e di saggiare il muscolo duro con le dita. Solo che all’immagine senza volto nella sua mente si aggiunge subito una chioma nera incasinata e un ghigno molto familiari.

«No. Voglio dire… non mi è mai capitato, quindi…» Brontola, pregando silenziosamente che Akaashi cambi discorso.

«Ci hai pensato parecchio però» la sua voce è dolce «Stavi pensando a qualcuno in particolare?»

Kei quasi si soffoca, il fiso in fiamme «No»

«Davvero?» chiede come se nulla fosse, anche se c’è una nota provocante in quel tono «Quindi non stavi pensando a Kuroo-san?»

«C-Cos…» il biondo a quelle parole sussulta, o scivola perché l’attimo dopo le uniche cose che gli impediscono di schiantarsi sul pavimento sono le mani di Akaashi sulla sua gamba e la sua appoggiata a terra. Gira la testa e lo guarda negli occhi. «No! Che dici. I-Io...»

«Oh. Scusa, devo essermi sbagliato» si scusa l'altro, anche se più che dispiaciuto sembra compiaciuto. Le sue mani riprendono a massaggiarlo anche sull’altra gamba, trovando i punti annodati dappertutto.

Kei sospira, una risposta acida pronta sulla punta della lingua, ma poi si rende conto di star parlando con Akaashi, non con Hinata. Magari tirare fuori tutto quello che pensa piuttosto che tenerselo dentro – cosa sta facendo da davvero troppo tempo – lo avrebbe liberato di un peso.

Almeno lui non lo avrebbe preso in giro – in pubblico - né lo avrebbe detto alla squadra.

«È così ovvio?» è consapevole che, ad una persona attenta e acuta come Akaashi, quella risposta equivale ad un'ammissione. Ormai è inutile negare, no?

«Che sei gay o che stavi pensando a Kuroo-san?» e la sua voce è calma e neutra. Probabilmente sta cercando di metterlo a suo agio. Gli è grato del pensiero, in ogni caso.

«Tutti e due?» sospira, concentrandosi sulla piacevole sensazione di quelle mani sulle sue gambe «Non... non l’ho mai detto a nessuno»

«No? Pensavo che voi due... Se ce lo avessi detto non sarebbe stato un problema per noi» commenta con tono sorpreso.

« _Neanche io_ lo avevo capito. L’ho realizzato solo l’anno scorso, al ritiro» Kei sbuffa. Akaashi davvero pensa che i suoi senpai non lo avrebbero detto a nessuno? «Non è che sia tutta questa gran cosa. Mio fratello e mia madre è come se lo avessero sempre saputo, non ho avuto bisogno di dirglielo. Sono abbastanza sicuro che anche Yamaguchi lo abbia capito e probabilmente anche Sugawara, questo è tutto»

«Ora anche io lo so» gli dice, dandogli una stretta rassicurante al braccio «Sei sicuro che vada bene? Non lo dirò in giro se la cosa ti mette a disagio, Tsukishima»

Nel silenzio rassicurante che segue, Kei si ritrova a pensarci.

«Va bene» alza gli occhi al cielo, ovviamente Akaashi deve sempre essere così perfetto. «Come se, fino a adesso, non ti avessi sentito parlare di Bokuto, il che, fattelo dire, è molto più imbarazzante»

La risata che sfugge al moro è profonda e sincera e lui non può fare a meno di sorridere a sua volta «Ehi!» lo rimbecca, poi si ferma un momento «Quindi, l’hai capito durante il ritiro? Kuroo-san ha un bel fisico. Non posso biasimarti, davvero, sembravi...»

Non si sarebbe mai aspettato che Akaashi potesse condividere apprezzamenti su Kuroo, ma non si sconvolge neppure. Almeno, ora Kei sa di non essere pazzo, visto che Kuroo non era stato l’unico ragazzo ad attirare il suo sguardo l'anno scorso.

Per un attimo s’immagina di chiedergli che cosa invece pensi di lui, ma scaccia l'idea in fretta com'è arrivata.

Davvero, non pensava di essere stato così trasparente. «Oh, basta!» si lamenta mentre sente il viso andargli di nuovo in fiamme.

Akaashi ride. «Va bene, va bene. Sei tu che lo hai chiesto»

Si zittisce poi e Kei può solo immaginare la sua espressione sardonica e divertita mentre continua a massaggiargli la gamba.

Quindi sospira e prende coraggio, ancora sorpreso da quanto sia facile parlare di queste cose con lui. «Che cosa vorresti dire?»

«Oh, niente Tsukishima» le carezze di quelle mani sono talmente ipnotiche e rilassanti che è quasi tentato di lasciar perdere.

Dannazione, non gli lascerà credere di non poter gestire un discorso del genere. Volta la testa e lo guarda, il moro si limita a fissarlo con un'espressione assolutamente innocente. «Akaashi»

«Beh…» comincia lui, un ghigno mordace gli increspa le labbra «Gli guardavi sempre le gambe. E le spalle. E gli hai permesso di trascinarti ai nostri allenamenti. Non era poi così difficile» commenta scrollando le spalle, come se non fosse nulla di che, come se non lo avesse semplicemente messo a nudo.

Si acciglia. «Dopo aver finalmente capito perché non sono mai stato attratto dalle ragazze mi sono fatto scoprire subito»

I loro sguardi s'incontrano – Kei pensa di sognarselo perché ha l’impressione che Akaashi sia arrossito – i suoi sono scuri, luminosi e divertiti. «Oh non preoccuparti, non eri così facile da leggere, riuscivi quasi sempre a mantenere la tua solita faccia imbronciata»

«Per fortuna la maggior parte dei miei compagni di squadra sono delle zucche vuote» risponde con un sospiro e uno sbadiglio.

«Questo probabilmente ti ha aiutato» Il tono divertito e basso del capitano gli sta provocando sensazioni che non dovrebbero. «Penso invece che la maggior parte della mia squadra lo abbia capito. Di me, intendo. L’hai detto anche tu che era abbastanza ovvio. Per fortuna Bokuto-san non è stato la mia prima cotta, o probabilmente ad un certo punto sarei esploso l’anno scorso»

Per una volta, nominando Bokuto, Akaashi non sembra malinconico o triste ed è quasi un sollievo. Quindi gli domanda, incuriosito. «Ah no?»

Lui scuote la testa. «No, quando ero al primo anno e non ero tra i titolari, frequentavo il presidente della mia classe» la sua espressione si storce al ricordo, ma continua. «Dopo ho capito che era un coglione, poi ho conosciuto Bokuto-san, ho iniziato ad alzare il pallone per lui ed eccomi qui»

Akaashi sorride, come se stesse raccontando un vecchio e noioso aneddoto. È così calmo che Kei non sa davvero come reagire, quindi abbassa la testa e mugugna in risposta.

Nel silenzio che segue le dita del moro salgono fino alla coscia e lui è talmente ammansito da quelle carezze che quasi si addormenta. Come se lo avesse intuito, Akaashi con un colpetto lo riscuote e lo aiuta a mettersi seduto. «Ho finito» lo fissa e non riesce a fare a meno di pensare che sia bellissimo, le lunghe ciglia scure e la pelle chiara. «Mettici sopra qualcosa di caldo prima di andare a dormire»

«Grazie Akaashi, mi sento davvero meglio» Vorrebbe dargli una pacca sulla spalla, un gesto normalissimo e innocente. Il suo sguardo, languido e pieno di sonno si ferma sul viso di Akaashi e la mano anziché poggiarsi sulla spalla scivola dolcemente sul suo braccio, indugiando.

I suoi occhi blu si soffermano sulla sua bocca, solo per un secondo. Lui lo imita, le sue labbra sono sottili, sembrano così morbide.

«Tsukishima» Sono così vicini che sente il suo respiro caldo sulla pelle. «Hai mai baciato…» si ferma, forse cercando la parola giusta «…qualcuno?»

È un sussurro, un segreto condiviso di notte sello spogliatoio vuoto di una palestra. Qualcosa sboccia nel suo petto, leggero e caldo, e gli impedisce di soffocare le parole che si lascia sfuggire. «Solo ragazze, finora»

Akaashi sta guardando di nuovo le sue labbra. Quello sguardo è insostenibile, sa cosa sta per succedere. Sente bocca secca e il fuoco divampa sotto la pelle. Lo vuole.

«Posso…»

Non è mai stato bravo con le parole, ne è consapevole ed è abbastanza imbarazzante, quindi prima che Akaashi finisca di parlare, prima che il coraggio lo abbandoni, si sporge. Si china e stampa un bacio morbido e deciso sulle sue labbra, una parte di lui già pronto ad essere rifiutato.

Ma lui risponde avidamente, una delle sue mani gli afferra la maglietta mentre l'altra si appoggia sul suo collo, sotto la mascella. Le loro labbra si cercano freneticamente.

È fantastico.

Così fantastico che riesce a trattenere quasi l'attacco di panico che sta montando dentro di lui.

Quasi.

«Akaa- Non dovresti- Pensavo che tu...» Il moro si scosta e lo fissa con lo sguardo spalancato e interrogativo. I suoi occhi sono lucidi e le labbra arrossate. Kei maledice la sua boccaccia.

Lo fissa con la testa leggermente inclinata di lato. «È per Bokuto-san?» domanda e Kei annuisce soltanto. «Non stiamo insieme e lui non è qui. Come Kuroo-san» gli dice guardando in basso. «Tu sei… e io vorrei che… se è un problema per te possiamo…»

«Lo voglio» le parole gli sfuggono prima ancora che riesca a pensarle «Io... non è necessario…»

Questa volta è Akaashi a interromperlo, la bocca che preme avidamente sulla sua, la lingua che gli lecca il labbro. Kei sa, dopo settimane di conversazione, che lui ha più esperienza, ma quel senso di vicinanza, quel tocco, è tutto fantastico, è quasi troppo.

All'inizio sono un po’ imbarazzati, qualche volta i loro nasi si scontrano e si sente terribilmente goffo, poi si lascia andare.

Si baciano freneticamente, dolcemente, avvicinandosi sempre di più fino a quando non lo sente scivolargli su una coscia e sistemandosi sulle sue ginocchia, lui gli succhia e bacia il collo.

Le sue mani scivolano sotto la maglietta, accarezzandogli la pelle pallida della schiena.

Kei non è sicuro di come andrà a finire questa cosa. Sono nel bel mezzo di un bacio particolarmente spinto quando il pensiero gli passa per la testa, frenandolo, i palmi si fermano dalla carezza che gli stava facendo tra le scapole «Va tutto bene?» gli domanda il moro, le labbra gonfie, l’espressione preoccupata.

«Non è niente, io...» Si è momentaneamente scordato come si parla, sta cercando nei meandri del suo cervello qualcosa di sensato da dire. Una parte di lui gli sussurra di tornare a contemplare quel corpo che lo tormenta, l'altra gli grida di scappare e nascondersi per l’imbarazzo, ma non riesce a mettere insieme due in croce, continuando a balbettare cose insensate. I loro occhi si incrociano.

Il suo sguardo lo calma.

«È troppo?» gli chiede lui posando una mano sulla sua guancia.

«Un po', non avevo mai…»

«Pomiciato con qualcuno?»

«Già» alzando gli occhi incontra il suo sguardo attento, è in attesa di una sua mossa. Si schiarisce la voce «Ma è stato bello»

«Molto» Akaashi si rilassa e gli sorride «Ora dovremmo andare però, sarei dovuto tornare a casa alle undici»

Kei guarda l'orologio sul muro, è mezzanotte passata «Passano ancora gli autobus a quest’ora?»

«No, ma non è un problema, vivo qui vicino»

«Oh» vorrebbe aggiungere qualcosa ma il silenzio che si è appena creato non sembra imbarazzato e questo lo rassicura. Finiscono entrambi di vestirsi, e sebbene Kei non riesca a guardare le sue labbra senza arrossire – né pensa che sarà mai in grado di farlo –. Sembra andare tutto bene.

Akaashi lo accompagna all’albergo dove il Karasuno alloggerà durante la settimana. «Ci vediamo domani, Tsukishima» lo saluta semplicemente. Non lo bacia prima di andarsene e Kei non glielo chiede.

Per tutta la notte, il sonno di Kei calmo e rilassato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA DELL'AUTRICE [TRADOTTA]  
> Di solito non sono veloce ad aggiornare, ma questo capitolo si è scritto da solo.  
> Grazie a tutti per i commenti e i kudos.


	3. Make up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dove il make up salva la situazione, Hinata riesce a usare il cervello oltre la pallavolo e Keiji vorrebbe sotterrarsi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve a tutti,  
> ringrazio tutti coloro che hanno lasciato un Kudos ( davvero grazie di cuore ) e a chi ha lasciato un commento. Se avete accorgimenti o critiche sono ben accetti, apprezzo ogni parere.  
> Mi scuso per la lentezza con cui aggiorno spero che questo capitolo vi diverta!  
> Un bacio a tutti.

È giovedì, quarto giorno del ritiro. Keiji quella mattina si alza dal letto prima di quanto vorrebbe, ma l'allenamento inizia presto e lui è il capitano, suppone debba dare il buon esempio ai suoi compagni, no?

Ecco, parlando di buon esempio, torna a fissarsi allo specchio pensando a una soluzione per il suo piccolo problema. Per una volta maledice il fatto di non avere fratelli, più grandi o più piccoli. In questo momento una sorella sarebbe una manna dal cielo.

Perché quella mattina si è risvegliato con un enorme succhiotto sul lato del collo e – che Dio l'aiuti – l'unica persona che potrebbe avere del trucco con cui coprirlo è sua madre, che sta ancora dormendo.

E fra quindici minuti comincia l'allenamento.

Il segno è alla base del collo, sul trapezio, forse lo scollo della maglietta lo coprirà? Dei, se non fosse così pallido si vedrebbe meno.

O se fosse in un altro punto… In realtà, ne ha anche un altro sul busto, vicino al fianco. Quello però è facile da nascondere, deve solo stare attento e cambiarsi in fretta negli spogliatoi.

Sospira, lanciando un'occhiata all'orologio sulla parete, consapevole di essere già in ritardo, e fa l'unica cosa che gli è venuta in mente negli ultimi cinque minuti, dal momento che la sua squadra quest'anno non ha una manager. Prima di cambiare idea, scatta velocemente una foto e la invia a Tsukishima.

**DA: ME 6:13**

_**immagine allegata**_

_Per favore, dimmi che la tua manager ha portato dei trucchi._

__

Tsukishima non gli risponde subito, probabilmente sta ancora facendo colazione. Keiji ritorna nella sua stanza scrollando le spalle, s’infila una maglietta – che ovviamente non copre proprio nulla – la giacca e una sciarpa blu che ha visto giorni migliori.

Si avvia a scuola. Per la strada c'è già un po' di gente, nonostante sia il periodo della Golden Week e sia ancora mattina presto. A metà strada sente il telefono vibrare nella tasca.

__

**DA: TSUKISHIMA KEI-KARASUNO 6:22**

_Cazzo._

_Scusa._

_Non me n’ero accorto._

_Incontriamoci ai bagni di fronte alla caffetteria._

Nel messaggio però Tsukishima non lo rassicura sul fatto di avere o meno qualcosa con cui coprire il succhiotto. Lui non ha un piano B. Questa è una situazione in cui aveva sperato di non dover capitare mai.

La scuola fortunatamente è vuota durante il periodo di festa. Il bagno in cui gli ha dato appuntamento è abbastanza fuori mano, non dovrebbero incontrare i suoi compagni di squadra o altri giocatori, tuttavia si affretta attraverso i corridoi bui e freddi.

Trova Tsukishima appoggiato ai lavandini, il viso è leggermente arrossato e la postura rigida. Il suo sguardo si rilassa nel vederlo entrare ma è comunque molto imbarazzato.

Dopo tutto, quella “cosa” che è nata tra loro è ancora indefinita.

«Hey» lo saluta entrando, non lo guarda direttamente negli occhi «Sei riuscito a trovare qualcosa?»

L'altro si accigli «Sì...» risponde tirando fuori dalle tasche dei tubetti «Io... Mi dispiace» aggiunge, piantando lo sguardo sul marmo del lavandino.

«Non preoccuparti, non sono arrabbiato» lo rassicura alzando la mano per dare una pacca sulla sua spalla «Spero solo che il trucco lo copra»

Keiji in realtà vorrebbe essere davvero arrabbiato con lui, ma non ce la fa. Ha la pelle talmente pallida che alla minima botta gli scappa fuori un livido. Spesso, quando si allena in ricezione si ritrova con le braccia bordeaux e anche da bambino trovava spesso lividi sulle braccia e sulle gambe, non sapendo nemmeno come e quando se li fosse fatti.

Quello che avevano fatto la notte scorsa era stato, al contrario, tutt'altro che spiacevole.

«Speriamo?» dice lui incerto, rigirandosi i flaconi in mano. «Yachi non era sicura se il colore fosse quello giusto per la tua pelle»

Keiji si gela sul posto «Le hai detto che era per me!?»

«No!» Tsukishima quasi si strozza «Per chi mi hai preso? Le ho detto solo che erano per un amico. Yachi è una tipa a posto, non dirà niente»

In realtà, non gli sarebbe importato di andare in giro una chiazza verde sul collo se questa cosa tra loro fosse stata anche solo un po' più concreta. D’altro canto, si sarebbe dovuto sorbire tutti i commenti incuriositi. «Buono a sapersi» commenta seccato, mentre si sfila la giacca e la sciarpa «Mi dai una mano, vero?»

Gli occhi di Tsukishima dal suo viso si spostano verso il succhiotto sul suo collo «Non ho idea di come si faccia»

«Perché secondo te _io_ ce l'ho?» gli risponde un po' nel panico, le dita delle mani che cominciano a torturarsi tra loro.

Il biondo sospira. «Ok» gli sfiora il segno sul collo. «Mi dispiace davvero»

Keiji prende un respiro, il cuore gli batte forte al centro del petto. «Te l'ho detto, non fa niente. Ho la pelle delicata, mi faccio male per un nonnulla. La prossima volta fa più attenzione» gli sorride poi, cercando di sembrare calmo, anche se non lo è per niente.

Lui sembra bersela però. «Sei sicuro? Non mi importa se ehm… non hai più voglia di farlo» quel tono esitante lo disturba, come se si stesse colpevolizzando solo per essere stato “sé stesso”.

«È un succhiotto Tsukishima. Ne ho uno anche sul fianco» distoglie lo sguardo digrignando i denti, le guance gli vanno a fuoco «Ti stai comportando come se mi avessi ammazzato»

«Lo so» Il biondo sbuffa incrociando le braccia sul petto. «È che sembravi arrabbiato»

Gli occhi di Keiji si spalancano «Non lo sono» gli risponde, con voce piccola, le dita che tornano ad attorcigliarsi tra loro «Sono solo nel panico. È che la gente che fa domande è fastidiosa. E a me non piace per niente»

È una cosa stupida, essere stuzzicati è una seccatura ma dovrebbe riuscire a gestire la situazione. Per un attimo gli torna alla mente la prima volta che Bokuto si presentò agli allentamenti con un succhiotto. Era uscito con Himekawa-san, una ragazza della classe 3. Andò in giro una settimana esibendolo come se fosse una medaglia.

Keiji spera di essere abbastanza sicuro di sé e indifferente da farsi scivolare tutti i commenti di dosso.

Però si sente ridicolo immaginandosi di doverlo fare da solo.

Perso in quei pensieri, quasi non nota la mano di Tsukishima appoggiarsi sulla sua spalla e stringerla «Ehi, va tutto bene» quel gesto lo rincuora abbastanza da prendere un respiro e calmarsi «Yachi ha detto di usare prima quello verde e poi quello rosa» gli spiega stappando il primo correttore, di un verde mochi.

Keiji si acciglia. «Non diventerà marrone?»

La mano del centrale lascia la sua spalla ma la sensazione calda gli rimane addosso. Lui davvero non è arrabbiato. Tsukishima si è rivelato essere una persona gentile, anche se sempre un po’ titubante di fronte alle situazioni nuove.

È carino e Keiji non vuole che questa cosa tra loro finisca, almeno non per i prossimi tre giorni che gli restano da trascorrere insieme.

«Gliel'ho detto anch'io» replica il biondo, fissando il correttore cremoso, di un verde acceso «Mi ha risposto che il verde dovrebbe neutralizzare il rosso?... Ah, e di sfumarli bene»

«Mischiandoli?» Una volta aveva provato a mettere del mascara ma, a parte quello, aveva zero esperienza con il trucco. Non ha mai avuto cugine o sorelle a cui chiedere e, per quanto ne sa, Tsukishima è profano come lui.

In effetti, la sua espressione perplessa è abbastanza eloquente di per sé «Ehm, più o meno. Penso che sia più come stendere uno strato sopra l'altro»

Forse è la situazione, forse è il fatto che il biondo sembra esasperato mentre continua a fissare il verde acceso di quel correttore, Keiji scoppia a ridere.

Poi anche l’altro si lascia sfuggire una risata, profonda e sincera, e quando hanno entrambi finito le guance gli fanno male e si sente più leggero.

«D'accordo, proviamoci»

***

Sono in ritardo di esattamente di ventitré minuti.

Dopo aver dovuto lavare via il trucco due volte – sembrava sempre troppo verde –e aver visto tre video su YouTube, erano riusciti a coprire il succhiotto.

Anche se quel punto è visibilmente più chiaro del resto della sua pelle, almeno adesso non è un’insegna al neon.

O così spera.

***

«Tsukki, hai litigato con Akaashi-san?» La voce di Yamaguchi lo fa zompare fino al soffitto. Kei si rende conto che è probabilmente la trentesima volta, durante tutta la giornata, che si ritrova a fissare il capitano della Fukurodani.

Più precisamente il suo collo. Quella “macchia” più chiara attira il suo sguardo come farebbe un topolino di campagna per un falco.

«No» gli risponde cercando di sembrare indifferente. «Perché me lo chiedi?»

Tadashi alza gli occhi al cielo. Da quando il suo migliore amico è diventato così impertinente? «Allora perché continui a fissarlo? Avete litigato ieri sera?» continua con voce dispettosa.

Ringrazia il cielo che lo abbia notato solo Tadashi, perché se quel commento fosse arrivato da qualcun altro probabilmente si sarebbe sotterrato dalla vergogna.

Potrebbe ancora farlo.

Una sfilza di immagini gli scorre in testa mentre ripensa alla sera prima. Di certo non avevano litigato – si deve contenere mentre ripensa alla sensazione pelle di Akaashi contro le sue dita, contro le sue labbra, quel maledetto succhiotto -.

«Non lo sto fissando»

«Certo» gli risponde sarcastico

«Piantala» ringhia in risposta.

«Beh te l'ho chiesto perché sembravi arrabbiato» gli dice scrollando le spalle. «Come quando ti incazzavi perché Kuroo-san ti prendeva per il culo»

«Beh, non sono arrabbiato» risponde alzando gli occhi al cielo – è sollevato che Tadashi abbia frainteso il suo comportamento, perché lui non è per niente arrabbiato, anzi -.

Ecco, magari un po' preoccupato. Akaashi di solito è quello che sembra più composto tra loro due – probabilmente perché ha più esperienza di lui – ma oggi è più agitato del solito. Continua a torcersi le dita delle mani come se volesse staccarsele. E anche se sembrava più rilassato dopo che erano riusciti a coprire il succhiotto – come diamine riescono a truccarsi le donne ogni volta? E di fretta anche! – c'è ancora qualcosa che lo turba.

Però oltre quello non ha notato nient'altro. Forse è troppo paranoico.

A cena è tutto tranquillo. Anche Hinata è sorprendentemente silenzioso e ad un certo punto si alza scusandosi con loro e se ne va.

Kei fa in tempo giusto a pensare che per quella sera è riuscito a scampare l'allenamento extra – non vuole ammettere di esserne un po' dispiaciuto – che il suo compagno riappare subito dopo con un sorrisetto idiota stampato in faccia. Dietro di lui ci sono Akaashi e Lev, entrambi sembrano confusi quanto lui.

«Vieni Tsukishima! Ho una sorpresa per tutti» per un motivo sconosciuto il suo entusiasmo gli mette quasi paura.

«Ci stai trascinando ad un altro allenamento, no?» Kei alza gli occhi e sbadiglia. «Perché tutta questa scena?»

«Perché ho una vera sorpresa per voi, idiota» gli risponde Hinata imitando il suo modo di alzare gli occhi al cielo con una certa abilità.

«Si certo. Hai imparato una nuova tecnica per ricevere con la faccia?»

«Oh, sta zitto e seguimi, coglione»

Guarda Akaashi in cerca di risposte, ma lui scrolla solo le spalle; qualsiasi cosa sia, Hinata non è ha parlato con nessuno. Lo seguono fino alla solita palestra, Lev chiacchiera tutto il tempo. Lui e il moro si scambiarono silenziosamente un'occhiata.

Kei sta – di nuovo – fissando la chiazza sul collo dell'altro, quando lo vede bloccarsi e sussultare. Fa appena in tempo ad alzare gli occhi che lo vede venir stritolato dalle braccia massicce di un eccitato giocatore di pallavolo.

Con degli inconfondibili capelli dritti e decolorati.

«AKAASHI!!»

E scommetterebbe di non poter essere più sorpreso di così, se pochi secondi dopo non sentisse un'altra voce inconfondibile «Whoa, Bo! Non soffocarlo, abbiamo bisogno di lui»

Non ha il tempo di metabolizzare e prendere un respiro profondo, non può neanche andarsene e far finta di niente. Si volta e lo fissa.

Kuroo lo guarda e ghigna in quel modo tutto suo, quel ghigno che ha gli ha fatto capire perché non fosse attratto dalle ragazze. Indossa una maglietta bianca attillata e dei pantaloncini neri abbastanza corti da far intravedere i muscoli torniti delle cosce; sembrano più massicce di quanto ricordasse. «Ehi Tsukki»

Il mondo smette di girare, il sangue gli bolle nelle vene.

«Ciao, Kuroo-san»

***

Kuroo Tetsurō è sempre stato un ragazzo disinvolto.

O almeno gli piace crederlo.

Da quando ha iniziato la vita universitaria ha sempre cercato di prendere con entusiasmo tutto ciò che gli si para di fronte, dalle lezioni, agli allenamenti, alle feste. E quando le cose non vanno per il verso giusto cerca sempre di sorridere e prenderla con spirito. Però è consapevole del fatto che ci sono delle cose che non si possono prender alla leggera.

La pallavolo, ovviamente.

E Tsukishima Kei.

Mentirebbe dicendo che non gli è venuto un colpo quando – dopo molti, troppi, stickers – Hinata aveva proposto quella rimpatriata in chat.

La sbandata più grossa della sua vita si trova proprio di fronte a lui e lo fissa con un misto di sorpresa e terrore. È diventato ancora più alto, i capelli biondi sono cresciuti e gli ricadono in morbidi boccoli intorno al viso. È cambiato dall'ultima volta che si sono visti. Le dita gli prudono dalla voglia che ha di toccarlo.

Deglutisce.

Un anno è un sacco di tempo per tormentarsi dietro a qualcuno.

«Ehi Tsukki»

Tsukishima si acciglia ancor di più «Ciao, Kuroo-san» lo saluta e poi volta immediatamente la testa nel punto in cui Bokuto è intento a spremere la vita fuori dal corpo di Akaashi, i suoi occhi seguono quello sguardo.

Ah, giovani innamorati.

«Visto ragazzi! Li ho convinti entrambi! Non è fantastico!» Tetsurō scatta alla voce del piccoletto, si sente un po' in colpa, per un secondo si è dimenticato della presenza degli altri due ragazzi, in piedi proprio accanto a Tsukki.

«Grandioso! Vedremo se riesci a bloccarmi ora capitan- volevo dire Kuroo-san» esclama entusiasta il suo vecchio compagno di squadra e lui si gira a guardarli. Hinata ha quella scintilla negli occhi... sarà una lunga notte.

«È stata una grande idea Chibi-chan, mi erano mancati gli allenamenti con i miei kōhai!» aggiunge sospirando con drammaticità. «Soprattutto con mini-me che sta cercando di ignorarmi laggiù!»

«Non sono il tuo mini niente» Tsukishima finalmente incontra il suo sguardo, i suoi occhi dorati sono beffardi e Dio, ne è sopraffatto. «Forse non sei abbastanza figo per il pubblico del college, Kuroo-san?»

Cazzo, gli è mancato tutto questo. «No Tsukki, sono già parecchio in alto nella gerarchia della squadra. E molto impegnato se posso aggiungere» Fa un passo verso di lui, allungando il collo cercando di sovrastarlo. «Ma Chibi-chan ha insistito e non potevo abbandonarvi ragazzi» sorride, gongolando all'espressione seccata del ragazzo. «Dopo tutto sono un bravo ragazzo»

Tsukishima quasi si strozza e poi rotea gli occhi «Certo come no. Non hai un saggio da scrivere, tu?» gli risponde mordace.

Dio. È così raro trovare qualcuno da provocare, qualcuno che non si tiri indietro. «Parecchi in realtà. Ma non è per questo che esiste la domenica, no?» si fa ancora più vicino ma è costretto ad alzare il mento per guardarlo negli occhi. Quanto è cresciuto il piccolo bastardo? «E poi non avrei mai infilato la testa nei libri questa sera o domani. Il venerdì sera è bandito lo studio»

Il biondo inarca una delle sue sopracciglia perfette. «Quindi domani sera ti allenerai qui solo soletto, Kuroo-san? Che colpo basso per Mr. Popolarità» lo sbeffeggia ridacchiando come il gremlin troppo cresciuto che è.

Un gremlin sexy, comunque.

Qualcuno gli strattona la manica e poco dopo si ritrova a fissare la faccia imbarazzata di Hinata «Oh, Kuroo-san, mi sono dimenticato di dirtelo, domani è il nostro giorno libero» Tetsurō è quasi sul punto di offendersi, ma si è scordato della presenza del piccoletto, di nuovo.

È tutta colpa tua, Tsukki.

Si porta una mano al petto in un gesto drammatico e ansima come una signora d'altri tempi «E saltate gli allenamenti così? I giovani d'oggi… Ai miei tempi-»

«Si lo sappiamo, nell'epoca Edo, quando non c'era elettricità e le persone morivano prima di compiere quarant'anni» lo interrompe il biondo.

Non riesce nemmeno ad essere arrabbiato «Oh andiamo Tsukki, almeno lasciami finire» piagnucola.

«Come se non l'avessimo già sentita» scandisce e lui rimane ipnotizzato dal movimento di quelle labbra.

Lo vede alzare gli occhi al cielo e, solo per il gusto di farlo incazzare, lo ignora rivolgendosi a Hinata. «No però, sul serio, che vuol dire che non vi allenate domani? Io stavo per saltare una festa»

«Uh beh, noi del Karasuno andiamo a Trampoland!» esclama eccitato con un salto e un sorriso che va da un orecchio all'altro «Sai? Quel posto fico con i trampolini»

«Non è un po' estremo? E divertente?» puntualizza fissando la faccia del biondo storcersi in un’espressione di disgusto alla menzione del parco divertimenti. Gli poggia una mano sulla spalla «Come avete fatto a convincerlo?»

«Non l'hanno fatto» replica lui. La spalla è tesa sotto la sua mano. «Ci tengo alla mia vita, vado con Akaashi al NSM»

«Oooh andate a vedere i fossili marini?» il suo ghigno si allarga, e un piccolo sorriso spunta sul viso del ragazzo. Con Akaashi, eh? A quanto pare il suo allievo ha cominciato a farsi degli amici.

«Ehm… sì» Il ragazzo sembra sorpreso che lui sappia dell'evento che si terrà al museo. Pfff, come se non lo sapesse, sta frequentando il corso di laurea in scienze generale, almeno per ora. Non ha ancora dovuto scegliere una specializzazione.

Ride in risposta. «E tu che hai appena detto che non sono fico»

«Non sono _io_ quello che si è imbucato ad un ritiro di liceali» Tsukki ribatte sarcastico.

«Ehi» Ma proprio quando sta per ribattere offeso, Bokuto li interrompe piazzando un braccio intorno alle spalle di Tsukishima.

«Dai ragazzi» li riprende ridendo, ignaro del modo in cui il biondo scatta sotto la sua presa «Tsukki, ammettilo che ti siamo mancati! Non fare lo Tsundere! Non è carino da parte tua» e poi gli pizzica una guancia. Ci metterebbe la mano sul fuoco, Tsukishima è tentato dalla voglia di schiaffeggiarlo. «E fratello, noi ci andremo a quella festa»

«È un bel piano ma... Ehm, avrei voluto passere del tempo con i miei kōhai»

Bokuto scoppia a ridere, di nuovo. La sua risata è divertente e contagiosa. Gli era mancata da morire. «No, intendevo tutti noi!» esclama poi gesticolando verso tutto il gruppo con un sorrisetto sghembo sulle labbra «Sarà uno sballo!»

Che idea genia...

No, fermi tutti, è una pessima idea. Non sta pensando davvero di portarli ad una festa universitaria? «Bo, sono bambini!» E lo sono, anche se Tsukki e Akaashi sono più maturi dei ragazzi della loro età, sono gli altri due a preoccuparlo.

«Oh andiamo, ci prenderemo cura noi di loro, fratello. Tsukki e Akaashi sono pure più responsabili di noi due messi insieme. O te la stai facendo sotto? Non fare il pollo»

«Questo è vero, ma…» Non può negare che vorrebbe passare del tempo con Tsukki anche fuori dalla pallavolo «Ugh Bo! Perché devi ogni volta giocare la carta del pollo?!»

«Che importa!! È deciso» esclama vittorioso.

Tsukishima, che intanto si era scrollato di dosso il braccio dell'asso e si era messo a distanza di sicurezza, borbotta «Non dovresti prima chiedere il nostro parere?»

«Questa _è_ come una gita scolastica per loro, Bokuto-san» interviene Akaashi, che fino a quel momento era rimasto in silenzio. I suoi occhi blu si fissano sul viso del suo ex capitano.

«Bah, sei al terzo anno Akaashi, non fare il guastafeste» sogghigna, poi si rivolge agli altri due «E voi ragazzi? Ci state?»

Domanda superflua. Tetsurō non è per nulla sorpreso quando i ragazzi in questione rispondono simultaneamente «Certo Bokuto-san!» e «Diavolo sì!»

Bokuto poi si volta verso Tsukishima, muovendo le sopracciglia in modo ammiccante. I visi sono così vicini che il biondo probabilmente sente il respiro dell'altro contro il viso. «Vedi Tsukishima, i voti hanno deciso»

«Tu sei pazzo» sospira alzando gli occhi al cielo e scostandosi dal corpo dell'altro «Posso sempre non venire»

Sembra quasi che voglia piantarli tutti in asso, e probabilmente sta per farlo, ma una voce leggera lo ferma «Tsukishima» sorprendentemente, Akaashi lo fissa in modo sicuro e il biondo anziché evitare il suo sguardo si gira verso di lui «Prometto che torneremo alle undici. In ogni caso, partirete tutti sabato mattina»

Accade qualcosa tra loro, Tetsurō lo sente, uno scambio silenzioso di sguardi, gli occhi blu dell'alzatore lo stanno pregando, mentre lo sguardo ambrato del ragazzo si fa serio «Mmm» fissa per un momento Bokuto «D'accordo, contento?» sbuffa verso il moro «Ma torneremo indietro presto»

Akaashi in risposta annuisce e basta.

Mmm, strano.

«Grande» Bokuto, che a quanto pare non si è accordo di quello che è appena successo tra quei due, piazza un braccio sulle spalle dell'alzatore scuotendolo. «Sei il migliore Akaashi!» E non si volta verso di lui, non nota il rossore sulle sue guance o il modo in cui il suo ex compagno lo sta guardando. «Ora, chi è pronto per un po' di schiacciate?»

Tetsurō non può fare a meno di sentirsi male per Akaashi, a quanto pare entrambi non sono riusciti a confessarsi l'un l'altro. E guardando l'ultimo appuntamento di Bokuto, il moro sta trascorrendo il miglior anno del liceo morendo dietro ad un idiota quando, con il suo aspetto, probabilmente potrebbe avere praticamente chiunque voglia nel raggio di 10 chilometri.

«Ragazzi, giochiamo un tre contro tre» propone lui sorridendo. «Io prendo Tsukki»

Il ragazzo in questione grugnisce ma poi si sistema al suo fianco.

«Va Beneeee» Bokuto sta già trascinando un carrello pieno di palloni «Scelgo Akaashi»

«Lev» come ai vecchi tempi.

Nessuno protesta, quindi iniziano.

Tetsurō prende provvisoriamente il ruolo di l'alzatore perché vedere Tsukki schiacciare è semplicemente... troppo bello da perdere. E quando i loro corpi si urtano l'uno contro l'altro mentre sono a muro, sente la pelle formicolargli e bruciare.

È completamente fottuto.

Dopo il tre contro tre si allenano nelle schiacciate, poi nei servizi, e poi restano solo Bokuto, Hinata e Lev che si sfidano in una stana prova a tempo.

Tetsurō li fissa, disteso sugli spalti con Akaashi e Tsukishima seduti accanto a lui, osservando incredulo mentre la palla diventa ogni minuto che passa sempre più sfocata. Finalmente verso le undici si fermano sfiniti. Lev e Hinata si sdraiano sulle panche distrutti.

«E voi vi allenate così tutte le sere?» si volta verso l'alzatore della Fukurodani.

«Sì, in realtà è peggio quando si fermano anche quelli del primo anno» sente rispondere mentre osserva quei due dirigersi verso le docce strascicando i piedi «Probabilmente riusciranno a tornare da soli ai dormitori. Di solito io e Tsukishima restiamo per rimettere tutto a posto»

«Oh, siete diventati più intimi?» commenta sentendo una fitta di gelosia stringergli il petto. «Tsukki, non hai mai aiutato a ripulire l’anno scorso!»

A pochi metri da loro, Tsukishima alza gli occhi al cielo, già in piedi e intento a raccattare i palloni finiti là su. «Non me l'hai mai chiesto» gli risponde chinandosi di nuovo, i suoi occhi non possono fare a meno di seguire quel movimento.

«Sai una cosa, visto che siamo dei bravi senpai, io e Bo finiremo di mettere a posto» commenta cercando di ingraziarseli. L'idea di portarli alla festa è ottima e gli dispiacerebbe se cambiassero idea e non venissero. «Andate a riposarvi»

«Non ci pesa restare, Kuroo-san» dice Akaashi. «E poi come farete con il treno? Le corse finiranno a breve»

«Non preoccuparti, siamo venuti in macchina» gli risponde tronfio, il suo regalo di laurea lo riempie ancora di orgoglio, anche se erano già passati due mesi da quando aveva comprato la macchina. «Andate, su. Non voglio che vi addormentiate domani alla festa»

L'unica risposta di Tsukki è uno sbuffo, ma probabilmente è più stanco di quanto non sembri, perché lancia il pallone che tiene in mano nel carrello e salta giù dagli spalti, le gambe lunghe gambe si flettono al movimento. Si volta poi a guardare Akaashi, _di nuovo quello sguardo_. L'alzatore si volta a guardalo. «Grazie Kuroo-san» e prontamente si alza.

Quei due devono essersi avvicinati di recente, prima non erano così intimi, si erano scambiati a mala pena due parole durante i nazionali, lo scorso anno.

Lui e Bokuto finiscono in fretta di sistemare, alla fine non era rimasto molto da mettere a posto. Escono ridendo dal ripostiglio, Bokuto gli batte una mano sulla spalla «…e Akaashi ha di nuovo alzato per me! È fantastico!»

«Chi l'avrebbe mai detto Bo, davvero» gli risponde sarcastico «Chiunque penserebbe che tu gli piaccia dal modo in cui ti alza la palla»

«Nah, però quanto lo vorrei! È solo che lui è fenomenale» a volte si chiede se Bokuto non si giochi la carta _dell'idiota_ solo per poter parlare di quello che prova senza sentirsi imbarazzato «Alla fine anche Tsukki verrà alla festa! Non sei eccitato?»

«Ho paura»

E poi, fra le tante cose, Bokuto è bravo a mantenere i segreti, ufficialmente solo lui e Kenma sanno della sua cotta pazzesca per Tsukishima. «Potrei fare una cazzata, è sempre scostante e chiaramente non vuole avere niente a che fare con me»

L'asso sbuffa, strizzandogli una spalla in un gesto d'affetto. «Ha appena passato le ultime due ore a mangiarti con gli occhi. E poi con gli occhiali sembra anche più sexy»

«Beh, fratello, se mi guardi così...» ma interrompe la battuta a metà sentendo le voci giungere dalla porta dello spogliatoio. «Ssshhh, potrebbero sentirci» sussurra avanzando.

Poco dopo escono Hinata e Lev, rinfrescati e con le guance arrossate dopo la doccia «Quei due ne avranno ancora per un po'» sta dicendo il piccoletto «Fanno sempre delle docce lunghe una quaresima. Ciao Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san. Grazie per essere venuti ad allenarvi con noi!»

E adesso?

Tsukishima e Akaashi sono davvero ancora sotto la doccia quando entrano negli spogliatoi. Si dirigono in fretta verso i borsoni e cominciano a spogliarsi.

Tetsurō fissa la schiena di Bokuto, è più definita rispetto a quando erano al liceo, si vede che si sta allenando in una squadra professionistica. Ad essere sincero è un po' invidioso. «Fratello, sembri una montagna»

«Sono migliorato un sacco, con gli allenamenti che ci fanno fare» Bokuto ride «Scommetto che ora potrei metterti in panchina, fratello»

Anche lui scoppia a ridere «Bah, stai solo dando fiato alla bocca»

«Ti sfido» esclama in risposta, facendo roteare le spalle con una smorfia. «Però domani»

Lui ride più forte e entra in una doccia vicina «Quando vuoi»

Lo sente brontolare qualcosa e si lascia sfuggire un'altra risata. Cazzo, quanto gli erano mancati quei ragazzi.

L'acqua calda sulla pelle tesa è un sogno. Ne approfitta più che può. Qui non deve preoccuparsi che finisca l'acqua dello scaldabagno, come al dormitorio. È fantastico.

Mentre si lava cerca di non pensare al fatto che Tsukishima è a poche docce di distanza, nudo e bagnato. Il pensiero lo demoralizza sapendo di avere poche chance con lui.

Per ora.

Sente due getti d'acqua interrompersi, e quando anche lui ne ha abbastanza, chiude l'acqua e torna verso lo spogliatoio. Poco prima di entrare, sente gli altri due bisbigliare, quindi si accosta alla porta, attento.

«…sei sicuro di volerlo fare?» È Tsukishima, la voce bassa e frettolosa. Tetsurō fa capolino attraverso la porta accostata, riesce a vedere solo la testa riccioluta e la schiena nuda del biondo.

«Non lo vedo da tre mesi. Immagino di essermi lasciato trascinare» risponde Akaashi. «Non devi venire se non vuoi»

«Non vuoi che venga? Potrebbe essere meglio avere qualcuno sano di mente su cui fare affidamento» può quasi sentire il ghigno della voce di Tsukki… piccolo stronzetto.

«Non voglio costringerti. Ma vorrei che venissi»

«Finché non restiamo fuori troppo tardi. Takeda andrà fuori di testa se non ci troverà in camera la mattina»

«Graz-» il suono di passi fa saltare tutti sul posto. Fa appena in tempo a vedere Tsukki scostarsi dal moro prima di voltarsi a guardare Bokuto che avanza, ignaro di averli appena fatti cacare sotto tutti e tre.

«AH, sono distrutto! Questa spalla mi sta uccidendo!»

«Dovresti stare più attento» commenta distratto, ripensando alla conversazione che ha appena origliato «Dovresti metterci del ghiaccio»

Entrano insieme. Trovano Tsukishima accovacciato sulla sua borsa e Akaashi che fruga nel suo armadietto, nulla che lasci intendere quello che è appena successo.

«Allora, dove ci vediamo domani?» domanda Bokuto.

«Possiamo passare a prendere questi due secchioni qui o al museo, come preferite voi»

Ancora chino sulla sua borsa, e ringraziando gli Dei si sta infilando una maglietta, Tsukki fa spallucce.

Akaashi però si gira a fissarlo «Devi comunque passare qui a prendere Hinata e Lev, quindi penso che sia meglio se ci incontriamo tutti qui»

«Vero, quei due potrebbero perders-»

«AKAASHI!! QUELLI SONO…» urla il suo amico acconto a lui, gli occhi spalancati, soffocandosi sulle ultime parole.

Tetsurō non sarebbe comunque riuscito a finire la frase. Adesso anche lui li vede. A contrasto con la pelle chiara del ragazzo, ci sono due succhiotti, freschi di un paio di giorni probabilmente. Uno sul lato del collo, l'altro di fianco al petto, proprio sopra le costole.

«Akaashi…» Bokuto sembra essere rimasto senza parole. Stupito quanto lui, Tetsurō prende la palla al balzo «Sono dei succhiotti quelli?»

Akaashi sbianca, le mani si sollevano per coprire i segni, come improvvisamente consapevole della loro presenza, e istintivamente guarda verso l'unica altra persona rimasta nella stanza.

Tetsurō segue quello sguardo, incredulo, verso Tsukishima che sembra essere appena stato attraversato da un fulmine.

 _Non è possibile_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA DELL'AUTRICE [TRADOTTA]  
> La quarantena sta facendo miracoli per la mia produttività, non avevo in programma di aggiornare oggi ma... beh meglio così.   
> Voglio tenermi impegnata sulla storia, visto che ho in programma un po' di salti temporali e poi ancora non si hanno notizie del mio adorato Kuroo nel manga.  
> Detto questo, vi lascio al capitolo.


	4. Thirst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve a tutti.  
> Questo è più un capitolo di passaggio ma già dal prossimo le come cominceranno a farsi interessanti.  
> Visto che sto principalmente editando da smartphone e l'app di word mi odia spero non ci siano troppi errori, per pubblicare "in tempo" poi non ho ricontrollato bene il testo.  
> Ci sono delle parti che non mi convincono molto, quindi nei prossimi giorni probabilmente modificherò qualcosa, se trovate degli errori (o meglio "orrori" grammaticali) fatemelo sapere nei commenti, apprezzo l'aiuto di tutti.  
> Buona lettura.

Koutarou non è… arrabbiato.

No, non lo è.

Allora che cos'è? Gelosia? Sì, forse è questa. Ribolle nel suo stomaco, mentre sente formarsi voragine al centro del suo petto.

È seduto sul sedile del passeggero della macchina di Kuroo, nel parcheggio di un McDonald, mentre il moro è andato ad ordinare del cibo spazzatura che Koutarou non dovrebbe davvero mangiare, secondo il dietista della sua nuova squadra.

Tutto quello a cui riesce a pensare è a questa sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco. Fa schifo.

Pochi minuti dopo Kuroo scivola nella macchina, gli occhi bassi e le braccia cariche di roba.

«Ehi Bo»

Koutarou si stringe forte le ginocchia al petto.

«Ho rimediato un sacco di salse»

Seppellisce il viso tra le ginocchia.

«E del formaggio fuso per le patatine fritte»

Davvero non sa cosa ha fatto di buono in una vita precedente per avere un amico come Kuroo al suo fianco. Fa un respiro profondo cercando di rilassarsi.

«Grazie Kuroo» gli dice allungando la mano per prendere un hamburger.

Segue un lungo attimo di silenzio mentre entrambi rovistano nelle confezioni d'asporto.

«Vuoi parlarne?»

Di Akaashi che ha cominciato a frequentare qualcuno? No, non ne vuole proprio parlare.

«Cosa c'è da dire?» dice ficcandosi una manciata di patatine fritte in bocca ed evitando il suo sguardo con una determinazione che riserva solo in campo «Sono contento per Akaashi»

Kuroo sospira, per una volta è irritato con lui.

«Bo, ti stai strafogando di grasso»

«Anche tu»

Diavolo, Kuroo sta divorando le sue patatine al doppio della sua velocità, probabilmente preoccupato tanto quanto lui, ma neanche ci fa caso. Il pensiero di Akaashi lo sta mangiando vivo. Un groppo alla gola lo sta soffocando. «Sono un ragazzo in pieno sviluppo. Sono affamato» brontola, gli occhi incollati all’insegna del McDonald di fronte a loro «Avremmo dovuto prendere anche dei McFlurrie»

«Bo, se cresci un altro po’ non entrerai più in macchina... Va bene essere incazzati, lo sai?»

Qualcosa gli sfiora il mento e girandosi vede Kuroo allungare la mano e pulirgli l’angolo della bocca con un tovagliolo prima che una goccia di salsa gli sporchi la maglietta.

«Non sono arrabbiato» sospira. Se conosce bene il suo amico – diamine se non lo _conosce_ bene – sa che non mollerà la presa. «Non sono neanche sorpreso. Akaashi è figo, intelligente e fantastico e sono sicuro che abbia già avuto un sacco di ragazze, non posso essere arrabbiato» continua cercando davvero di sembrare contento per il suo amico, e quasi ci casca da solo, ma è inutile, la sua bocca lo tradisce, il sorriso è morto sulle sue labbra.

«Bo…»

«Non è che mi sia mancato da morire questi tre mesi…» lo interrompe «E poi non uscirebbe con tipi come me, no? Sto bene fratello, davvero»

O meglio, dovrebbe stare bene. C’è sempre una piccola, maledetta, parte di lui che continua a sussurrargli di non essere mai abbastanza, di non meritare quello che desidera. È troppo forte, è troppo diverso. Col tempo ha imparato a mandare affanculo quella vocina, è diventato anche abbastanza bravo.

Ma non questa volta, non per Akaashi.

Non per quel ragazzo straordinario, bello e intelligente che ha fatto così tanto per lui.

Non può chiedergli più di questo, e non vuole nemmeno la sua pietà.

«Bo, ci siamo solo tu e io qui» gli risponde come se non lo avesse interrotto prima «Va bene sentirsi frustrati dopo una cosa del genere»

Poco dopo, Kuroo gli circonda le spalle con un braccio e lo attira a sé, spalla contro spalla.

È frustrato, si.

Guarda il suo amico, chiedendosi quando i suoi occhi hanno cominciato a riempirsi di lacrime.

«Ho sempre saputo di non avere alcuna possibilità»

…

Tetsurou sospira.

Per un attimo aveva pensato di condividere i suoi sospetti con Bokuto.

Ma in questo momento sarebbe solo peggio per il suo amico. Per quanto ne sa, potrebbe anche non averci capito proprio niente.

Come se non fosse stato Tsukishima il primo a incazzarsi con loro e dirgli che quei succhiotti non erano assolutamente affari loro e di lasciare in pace Akaashi.

Come se non avesse visto il sollievo sul viso del moro a quelle parole, come si fidasse di Tsukki, come se fosse contento di averlo dalla sua parte.

«No, no, Bo, ascoltami»

È più facile concentrarsi su Bokuto adesso, a suoi tormenti ci penserà più tardi, forse.

«Guarda che sei una preda difficile, ok? Anche per uno come Akaashi >>

Con la faccia immersa nel suo hamburger, Bokuto sbuffa. «Aww Bro, non credevo che la pensassi così su di me»

«Oh stai zitto, lo sai di essere arrapante»

Se Bokuto pensa di poter sviare il discorso, si sbaglia di grosso. Tetsurou è così sicuro della loro amicizia da potersi permettere di dire delle cose del genere.

«Senti, per quanto ne sappiamo, potrebbe solo aver rimorchiato qualcuno. Proprio come hai rimorchiato quel tipo, Teruwaka, il mese scorso»

La risata di Bokuto è acquosa. «Terushima»

«Oh come ti pare, quel tipo irritante con i capelli decolorati»

Da quando si è unito alla squadra, Bokuto non è stato molto fortunato in termini di scopate e, non potendosi confidare con Akaashi per paura che si faccia un'opinione sbagliata su di lui, Tetsurou deve sorbirsi tutti i suoi commenti a riguardo.

«Akaashi ti guarda sempre come una ragazzina in una sitcom coreana. Anche oggi. Dovresti almeno provarci prima di arrenderti»

E deve avere ragione, dannazione, forse ha frainteso la scena nello spogliatoio, ma la tensione che c’è sempre stata fra quei due è una cosa che hanno notato tutti. Akaashi è sempre stato al fianco di Bokuto per tutto il liceo, nonostante le giornate cattive, i momenti noiosi e frustranti e lo ha fatto incondizionatamente.

Era _ovvio_ , lo vedevano _tutti._

Naturalmente, se avesse azzeccato il suo sospetto su lui e Tsukki, le cose potrebbero prendere una piega diversa. Ma chi gli dice che non sia stata solo una scopata? O che Akaashi non possa amare due persone contemporaneamente? È possibile, ne ha sentito parlare.

«Lo conosco da due anni e non ha mai frequentato nessuno Kuroo, Akaashi non è così, è una persona seria»

Tetsurou non lo conosce bene quanto lui e Bokuto gli risponde con una convinzione tale che deve quasi credergli.

Solo che gli si spezzerebbe il cuore se lo facesse.

«Dai Bo, solo... Non c’è neanche bisogno di chiederglielo direttamente. Domani ti scuserai per come ti sei comportato e gli dirai che sei felice per la sua relazione. Probabilmente lo dirà se non è qualcosa di serio» cerca di convincerlo concentrandosi poi sul suo hamburger, sentendo un peso gravargli sul c… sulle spalle «Se invece fosse una cosa seria, possiamo... puoi sempre andare avanti. E appena ne abbiamo occasione organizziamo un viaggio folle, incontrerai un ragazzo o una ragazza carina e…»

Tetsurou avrebbe bisogno di quel viaggio adesso. Fare la parte del ragazzo responsabile fa schifo.

«Ma io voglio Akaashi. Sono _sempre_ …» Bokuto singhiozza, e qualsiasi altra cosa stia per dire si perde nella manica del suo maglione.

«Beh, potresti ancora riuscirci con lui, sai? Abbi un po' di fede» Si morde la lingua. Spera di non star regalando al suo migliore amico una falsa speranza – e di non starla dando anche a se stesso – «Domani verranno alla festa, hai una possibilità. Se non vuoi vederlo, però, possiamo sempre dire che è stata cancellata»

«No, non voglio che pensi che sia arrabbiato, o offeso, o chissà cosa… Scusarmi con lui forse è una buona idea»

Tetsurou si chiede se non siano già arrabbiati con loro. Lo sguardo disperato e tradito che Akaashi gli ha lanciato mentre lui e Tsukishima uscivano degli spogliatoi è stato abbastanza da farlo sentire in colpa, nonostante fino a poco prima fosse terribilmente geloso.

Però non è quello il momento di pensarci.

«Questo è lo spirito giusto Bo»

…

Kei è abbastanza sicuro che Akaashi stia per staccarsi un dito.

Non sta scherzando.

Sono sul treno da una decina di minuti, e per tutto il tempo Akaashi ha continuano a fissare il vuoto e a torturarsi le mani come se non sentisse il dolore.

Non lo biasima affatto.

Quella mattina sembrava stare bene, il solito Akaashi – anche se scommette che non ha dovuto coprire solo il succhiotto sul collo, probabilmente anche le occhiaie –

Ma da quando sono saliti sul treno, sembra diventare più ansioso ogni minuto che passa. Si torce le dita, continua a torturare le maniche larghe del maglione beige in cui si è cambiato dopo gli allenamenti e ha evitato accuratamente il suo sguardo.

Alla penultima fermata, Kei lo sente fare un respiro profondo, finalmente. «Credi che sia una cattiva idea andare stasera?» gli chiede, lo sguardo incollato al pavimento, le mani affondate nel tessuto spesso delle maniche.

Non sa davvero cosa rispondere. Quello che era successo la notte scorsa era stato... imbarazzante nella migliore delle ipotesi, e un casino totale nella peggiore. Non è lui ad esser stato messo in imbarazzo dalla propria cotta del liceo, per un succhiotto.

«Non direi?» la risposta suona debole alle sue stesse orecchie «Voglio dire, non è che sia successo chissà che. Abbiamo solo esagerato un po’ tutti ieri sera»

E questo è vero. Quei due idioti avevano mortificato Akaashi e Kei era così arrabbiato – cosa che non gli succedeva da un po’, ringraziando gli dei – da urlargli contro e cacciarli dalla stanza come se stesse per prendere fuoco.

Forse se qualcuno – e, probabilmente, sarebbe dovuto essere lui... o Kuroo – fosse rimasto calmo, la serata sarebbe finita in una maniera meno imbarazzante.

«Penso che tu abbia ragione»

Akaashi si stira come un gatto, il maglione sale. È uno strano contrasto quello tra l’indumento morbido e la vita tonica del ragazzo.

«Sarebbe peggio non andare. Dopotutto non siamo arrabbiati, no?»

«Non sono arrabbiato, credo…» si interrompe ripensando all'espressione desolata di Bokuto «Li conosci, esagerano sempre»

Beh, Bokuto aveva esagerato, nel suo solito modo di fare, agitandosi e non trattenendo a freno la lingua. Kuroo invece era stato insolitamente silenzioso, dopo aver domandato dei succhiotti – anche se di solito è meno casinista di Bokuto, quella reazione era stata proprio una cosa nuova – e aveva continuato a fissarli con sguardo incredulo tutto il tempo.

Passano alcuni secondi in silenzio prima che la voce di Akaashi interrompa i suoi pensieri. «Tu vuoi ancora andare?»

«Se vieni» Per quel che vale, si è affezionato a lui, e sarebbe da stronzi abbandonarlo adesso. «Ho bisogno di qualcuno con cui nascondermi da Hinata» commenta.

Il resto del viaggio in treno lo passano in silenzio. Kei ripensa a Kuroo, ai suoi occhi attenti e scaltri. Allo sguardo che ha rivolto loro la notte scorsa. Quel tipo di sguardo che ogni volta gli fa venir voglia di scappare il più lontano possibile e di perdercisi in mezzo, allo stesso tempo.

In tasca, il suo telefono squilla. Lo estrae per dare una rapida occhiata al messaggio appena arrivato – non rispondere a sua madre subito sarebbe una pessima idea – .

Qualcosa di curioso e audace scatta dentro di lui.

…

La nuova mostra del museo è bella.

Più che bella, in realtà. A metà percorso, Keiji riesce addirittura a rilassarsi e godersela e si rende conto che gli ci voleva proprio. Aveva bisogno di staccare, per ritrovare la giusta prospettiva delle cose.

Tsukishima ha ragione, avevano tutti esagerato ieri, specialmente lui.

Hanno quasi finito il giro, gli rimane da visitare l’esposizione dei fossili, che è stata lasciata per ultima. Tsukishima li fissa incantato, la sua espressione sembra più morbida del solito, le luci che illuminano le teche con i reperti proiettano ombre delicate sul suo viso.

Si sorprende a provare, non tanto attrazione fisica, quanto un sentimento di affetto che ha provato solo per Bokuto prima d’ora.

Ovviamente è anche attratto da lui, spesso e volentieri si ritrova a fissare la sua figura. Tsukishima quel pomeriggio indossa dei pantaloni aderenti beige scuro e una camicia bianca che gli ricade morbida sul torso.

Non è giusto che sembri già così maturo nonostante sia più giovane di lui di un anno.

Abbassa gli occhi fissandosi. Forse avrebbe dovuto indossare qualcosa di meglio, piuttosto che quel maglione sformato e dei banalissimi jeans. Probabilmente sembra fuori posto.

Ci rimugina più del dovuto mentre raggiungono la fine della mostra. Anche se cerca di prestare attenzione ai commenti di Tsukishima sui fossili, quando si volta verso di lui i suoi occhi vengono catturati dalla linea del suo collo o dalla sua bocca. Visto quello che era successo la notte scorsa non dovrebbe, ma si ritrova a desiderare le sue attenzioni.

«…Akaashi?»

«Eh? Scusami, ero distratto» Si volta a guardarlo ma Tsukishima sta fissando qualcosa alle sue spalle.

«Non importa» La sua voce improvvisamente si è fatta più fredda e severa di prima. Si gira anche lui sperando di capire cosa abbia catturato la sua attenzione.

Ora lo è anche lui.

Appoggiati a una colonna proprio fuori dalle porte del museo ci sono Kuroo e Bokuto, circondati dalla luce aranciata del tramonto. Sembrano usciti da un set fotografico. Subito anche loro li notano e iniziano ad avvicinarsi con falcate lunghe e veloci.

Kuroo indossa jeans attillati neri scoloriti, stivali stringati e una t-shirt aderente rosso scuro.

E Bokuto... indossa pantaloni cargo neri e una cosa che Keiji si rifiuta di chiamare maglietta. È fondamentalmente un lembo di stoffa con un buco per la testa e due per le braccia ma con scolli talmente profondi da mettere in mostra spalle, braccia e – già immagina, anche se spera di sbagliarsi – buona porzione del suo busto definito.

Oh, è fottuto.

Almeno non è il solo. Tsukishima accanto a lui si è irrigidito, le guance gli si sono imporporate e sembra quasi che stia per sciogliersi al suolo.

Si fermano appena gli sono di fronte. Kuroo sta ghignando e guarda subito verso il biondo.

Bokuto, da quanto sembra imbarazzato, non sorride nemmeno e i suoi occhi incontrano quelli di Keiji solo dopo aver vagato per la sala.

«Allora…» comincia Kuroo lanciando un occhiata di traverso a Bokuto, come se si aspettasse una sua parola «Ehi ragazzi, so che abbiamo detto di incontrarci a scuola ma...»

Le sopracciglia di Tsukishima si inarcano «Sì?» Il suo tono è impaziente, affettato.

Kuroo si guarda intorno, è venerdì sera e il posto sta cominciando a riempirsi di gente «Forse è meglio parlarne fuori»

«Ok» dice lui affrettandosi verso le porte, la calca di gente sta iniziando a diventare stressante.

Si avviano verso il parcheggio, Kuroo e Bokuto in testa, lui e Tsukishima tengono il passo un paio di metri dietro di loro.

Alla fine, il centrale si appoggia al cofano di quella che presume sia la sua macchina, un modello un po’ vecchiotto ma sembra ben curato. La vernice nera lucida non ha un granello di polvere o segni di graffi.

Questa volta è Bokuto a prendere la parola « Ehm, Kuroo e io volevamo scusarci…»

«Con entrambi…» aggiunge subito l’altro con gli occhi fissi su Tsukishima.

«Ma soprattutto a te» L'asso lo guarda in faccia, i suoi occhi di bronzo sono spalancati e dispiaciuti. «Mi dispiace, io… noi ti abbiamo messo a disagio, Akaashi» continua abbassando lo sguardo a terra «Lo sai che mi esalto per niente»

Vederlo così _fa male_. Lo riempie di questa indescrivibile emozione. Gli fa venire voglia di stringerlo tra le braccia e accarezzargli i capelli. Se fossero un altro mondo, una società dove non verrebbe giudicato, gli sarebbe piaciuto farlo. «Non fa niente Bokuto-san, lo so. Ho reagito anche io in modo eccessivo, in realtà io…»

Anche a lui dispiace, se solo si fosse lasciato scivolare tutto di dosso la scorsa notte.

Ma l’asso lo interrompe e continua, la voce però suona ansiosa. «E poi sono davvero felice che tu abbia trovato una brava ragazza Akaashi, per favore, presentaci prima o poi»

Keiji non è sicuro se dovrebbe ridere perché Bokuto sembra aver girato tutto un film nella sua testa o semplicemente correre da lui e abbracciarlo. Si accontenta di posare una mano sulla sua spalla. Avrà modo di rimuginare in santa pace sullo sguardo che gli sta rivolgendo più tardi.

«Non è una cosa seria come pensi, Bokuto-san»

Perché non lo è. Lui e Tsukishima erano d'accordo sul fatto che non sarebbe stato nulla di serio, e anche se le cose sono andate un po' oltre rispetto a quanto aveva immaginato, sono passati solo quattro giorni. Per non parlare del fatto che Tsukishima vive in un'altra prefettura.

In quel momento sente di dover essere sincero.

«E non era una ragazza»

Bokuto lo guarda con gli occhi spalancati, sorpreso, e poi si china di nuovo.

«Cos- Oh Akaashi come ho fatto a non capirlo!! Sono un pessimo Senpai!»

Keiji però sa che ormai il peggio è passato.

Sente qualcuno schiarirsi la gola. Tsukishima è in piedi dietro di lui con la schiena dritta e la faccia contratta in una smorfia. Il suo sguardo si sposta da Bokuto, ancora chinato in segno di scuse, a Kuroo, che è appoggiato alla macchina, la sua faccia scolpita in una perfetta maschera di indifferenza.

«Per quello che vale, mi dispiace di avervi urlato contro» Il suo tono è secco, ma le guance sono ancora arrossate.

È inaspettato ma Keiji vede un piccolo sorriso formarsi all'angolo della bocca di Bokuto, prima che si avventi su di lui.

«Tsukki! Non preoccuparti, lo so che stavi facendo il tuo dovere di buon amico» piagnucola mentre stritola tra le sue braccia il biondo.

Tsukishima sfoggia un’espressione terrorizzata come se temesse per la sua vita, ma poi le sue mani si sollevano per restituire qualche pacca sulla sua schiena.

«Va bene Bokuto-san, è ok» Il biondo sguscia via, o almeno ci prova, la possibilità di fuggire da quella stretta sono pari allo zero «Per favore, lasciami andare»

«Fratello, penso che sia abbastanza» lo richiama Kuroo avvicinandosi «Comunque grazie Tsukki, sono commosso» e poi afferra Bokuto per la collottola.

L'espressione quasi riconoscente di Tsukishima si trasforma subito in una accigliata non appena si libera «Oh sta zitto»

Il centrale alza semplicemente gli occhi al cielo «Bene, ora che abbiamo chiarito, Lev e Chibi-chan ci stanno aspettando e non voglio lasciare quei due soli per troppo tempo, quindi…» e fa un cenno verso la macchina.

«Il sedile davanti è mio!» urla Bokuto precipitandosi verso il lato passeggero.

«Letteralmente nessun'altro lo voleva, Bokuto-san» commenta il biondo, ma la risata di Kuroo lo blocca.

«Sempre serio, Tsukki. Lo sai che chi siede davanti controlla la musica» dice ghignando, e Keiji è certo che Tsukishima stia per esplodere «È la regola»

Il cipiglio del ragazzo si fa più intenso.

«Cambiamo di posto quando carichiamo quei due idioti»

Per un attimo, Keiji sente che andrà tutto bene.

…

Alla fine, Kei riesce ad accaparrarsi il sedile davanti della macchina di Kuroo Tetsurou.

No, non sta sognando.

Non gli avevano permesso di cambiare di posto quando avevano caricato Hinata e Lev – adducendo la scusa che, grosso com'era, seduto davanti avrebbe occupato meno spazio – ma poi era riuscito a corrompere l'ex asso della Fukurodani offrendogli il gelato, quando si erano fermati al primo McDonald sulla strada.

Tutto bene, insomma, se non fosse che, di questo passo, Kei avrebbe lanciato Hinata fuori dal finestrino.

Kuroo sta muovendo la testa a ritmo con la musica che ha scelto.

«Hai buon gusto Tsukki. Un po’ punk, ma comunque mi piace»

Anche se probabilmente qualsiasi cosa è miglio della carrellata di K-pop con cui Bokuto li ha torturati – non che lui abbia qualcosa contro il K-pop, è solo che fa troppo… -

«Almeno qui qualcuno apprezza» commenta lanciando un'occhiata al sedile posteriore dove Akaashi, Bokuto, Hinata e Lev sono incastrati.

«Hey! Non è colpa mia se non mi piace quella roba emo, Tsukishima» salta su Shoyo, che al momento è seduto in braccio a Bokuto.

Guarda nello specchietto retrovisore e deve trattenere una risata ogni volta che fissa l’espressione di Akaashi – onestamente, non lo biasima –

«Ovviamente non ti piace. Non hai gusto» lo sbeffeggia.

«Quanto manca ancora?» si lamenta Lev.

Accanto a lui Kuroo ride, il suono è profondo e gutturale – e gli annoda le viscere, dannazione –

«Ci siamo quasi, lasciamo la macchina al mio dormitorio e andiamo là a piedi»

«Oh, dobbiamo _camminare_?»

Kei riesce a immaginarsi la faccia imbronciata di Hinata e ghigna in risposta.

Kuroo sbuffa «Hey, io e Bo beviamo sta sera, e visto che nessuno di voi ha la patente preferisco lasciare la macchina in un posto sicuro»

Restano tutti in silenzio mentre Kuroo svolta e parcheggia prontamente vicino a un grande edificio «Siamo arrivati» dice sgattaiolando fuori dalla macchina. Kei disconnette il suo telefono dal cavo aux e lo segue.

Fuori è freddo. Vede - per la sua gioia, o tormento, dipende dai punti di vista – Kuroo infilarsi una giacca di pelle.

È _ovvio_ che ne abbia una.

Aggiunta un’altra spunta sulla lista del sogno erotico vivente di Tsukishima Kei.

Perché voi non ce l’avete?

Bokuto indossa ancora solo quella ridicola canotta che, davvero, non dovrebbe essere legale – ma non ha _freddo_?! –

Per un attimo, si chiede se sia stato fortunato o sfortunato ad aver capito di essere gay in quel momento della sua vita, circondato continuamente da ragazzi attraenti.

Poco dopo Akaashi gli si accosta «Se adesso andassi lì a leccarlo sarebbe meno ovvio» e lo dice con un tono talmente indifferente che se non avesse imparato a conoscerlo negli ultimi mesi, non direbbe che stia scherzando.

E poi Kei non è il tipo da tirarsi indietro. Alza gli occhi al cielo e fa un gesto verso Bokuto, che in quel momento sta scarrozzando Hinata a cavalluccio per la strada.

«Predichi bene e razzoli male? Se continui a fissarlo così prenderai un palo in fronte»

Akaashi sospira, ma un piccolo sorriso gli increspa gli angoli della bocca.

«Quella “maglietta” dovrebbe essere illegale» commenta soppesando con lo sguardo la figura del suo ex compagno di squadra. Poi si fissa i vestiti. «Forse non sono vestito in modo adatto»

Kei lo guarda incredulo. Akaashi indossa un maglione oversize color crema, lo scollo quasi gli scopre una spalla e scende morbido lungo il busto, e dei jeans attillati che gli mettono in risalto le gambe.

«Stai scherzando?!»

Semmai è lui che si è vestito da topo di biblioteca, non che gliene importi qualcosa.

«Guarda Hinata e Lev, si sono messi i pantaloncini da pallavolo»

Akaashi inarca un sopracciglio «Ti aspettavi qualcosa di diverso da loro?»

«No»

È così facile parlare con Akaashi.

Sono amici, si trovano bene l’uno con l’altro, e quando qualcosa non va non esitano a parlarne. Non si sentono imbarazzati mentre parlano. E poi sembra molto più calmo da quando Bokuto si è scusato – per fortuna non ha chiesto di chi fosse opera quel succhiotto – e ne è contento.

Poco più avanti sente Kuroo domandare a tutti «Quindi nessuno ha bisogno di andare in bagno?»

Gli risponde un coro di “No”.

Il ghigno sul suo viso si allarga.

«Ok, allora andiamo»

…

Tsukki lo sta guardando.

Tsukki lo sta _fissando_.

E se dovesse prendere per buone le parole di Akaashi di prima – e perché dovrebbe mentire, poi? – allora lui e Tsukki non stanno insieme, almeno non in modo romantico.

Tetsurou mentirebbe a sé stesso dicendo di non essersi sentito sollevato.

Si accende una sigaretta. La fiamma brucia nell'oscurità della strada, il fumo si propaga in volute morbide sopra di lui.

È già abbastanza tardi, o meglio, abbastanza tardi da non sembrare uno sfigato presentandosi alla festa a quest’ora. Si chiede quanto tempo riuscirà a trascorrere con il biondo. Non che voglia lasciarli andare via alle _undici_ ma Tsukki non sembra proprio voler rimanere più a lungo.

Adesso stanno camminando fianco a fianco, in testa al gruppo, Lev e Hinata subito dietro di loro e Bokuto e Akaashi in fondo; riesce addirittura a sentire stralci della sua conversazione, con la voce alta e chiassosa che si ritrova.

Stanno chiacchierando della Fukurodani, della squadra e solo dio sa cosa. Sembra che anche Akaashi sia tornato di buon umore e lui ne è sollevato.

Ora… se solo uno dei due facesse la prima mossa…

«Che vizio stupido. E tu non dovresti essere quello intelligente, Mister Tokyo University?» la voce di Tsukishima è volutamente derisoria. Qualche volta si chiede se sia una sua ossessione quella di insultare la gente.

«Fa freddo, Tsukki!»

Lo sa già da sé che è un'abitudine stupida, non significa che dovrà per forza cascarci.

«E poi fumo solo quando esco»

«Certo» replica, non convinto «Appena metti piede fuori casa, intendi?»

Questo non è vero, non ha fumato così tanto da ritenersi neanche un vero e proprio fumatore, questa è tipo la settima sigaretta che abbia mai fumato in vita sua.

«No. Uscire fuori, andare alle feste! Divertirsi» gesticola con teatralità «Lo so che per te è un concetto estraneo ma…»

Tetsurou prende una boccata dalla sigaretta e riesce quasi a vedere Tsukishima roteare gli occhi.

«Eppure, ora sono qua, no? Genio»

È sempre stato molto bravo a provocare reazioni da parte delle persone, il segreto è conoscere il gusto punto da colpire. Tsukishima è più tosto della maggior parte della gente, però ha ancora qualche punto debole.

«Perché Akaashi in qualche modo si è fatto strada nel tuo cuoricino di ghiaccio, non è vero? Sono commosso a vedervi entrambi così vicini, dopotutto te l’ho presentato _io_ »

Si volta a guardarlo, in attesa di una reazione, uno scatto, ma lui si acciglia soltanto, arricciando il naso.

«Non ci hai presentato tu. E poi non lo avrei mai lasciato solo con te. Almeno ha una persona sana di mente se vuole scappare via»

«Uh-Uh»

Alza gli occhi al cielo. Questa scusa avrebbe funzionato se Bokuto non si fosse scusato prima. Guardali adesso.

«Posso assicurarti che questa festa potrebbe diventare il carnevale di Rio e Akaashi non se ne andrebbe fin tanto che resta Bokuto» e poi indica alle sue spalle «Guardali, neanche mezz’ora, e sono già attaccati con la colla»

Per un attimo Tsukki si gira verso di loro. Lui osserva la pelle d’avorio del collo flettersi al movimento, riesce ad intravedere anche la punta della clavicola appena sotto il colletto della camicia bianca.

Quello che coglie nel suo sguardo forse è orgoglio, forse è desiderio, o gelosia. Qualunque cosa sia è intenso ma dura solo un attimo.

Tsukishima si schiarisce la gola e Tetsurou si rende conto di essere appena stato beccato a fissarlo.

«Sottovaluti Akaashi. Lui è razionale»

«Come vuoi, Tsukki…» Non è abbastanza convincente però. Adesso può scegliere se lasciar cadere il discorso o andare avanti. C’è qualcosa dentro di lui che però brucia, come una fiamma. La curiosità vince su tutto «…in ogni caso mi piacerebbe davvero sapere chi ha rimorchiato. Voglio dire, deve essere proprio un tipo focoso»

Abboccato.

Tsukishima si irrigidisce e punta lo sguardo il più lontano possibile da lui.

«O forse Akaashi è solo un adolescente come tutti» gli risponde con voce lapidaria ma composta nonostante la reazione di pochi secondi fa «E poi quel Gufo idiota non sembra che riuscirà a dichiararsi prima della fine del secolo»

«Beh, Akaashi non è messo meglio» sospira, aspirando poi un’altra boccata di fumo, gli occhi puntati verso il viso di Tsukki «Dici che dovremmo chiuderli insieme in uno stanzino?»

Improvvisamente, Tsukishima guarda a terra, stanco «Non sono affari nostri, Kuroo-san»

«Tu dici?» ghigna «Abbiamo rovinato la festa ad Akaashi, se veramente non era una cosa seria allora forse…»

«Ha detto che non lo era, no?» Tsukki scatta.

Continuando a pensarci tutta quella storia iniziava a prendere senso, però questa conversazione comincia a confonderlo. A quanto pare le cose non sono semplici come aveva inizialmente immaginato «Oya, oya oya, quindi mi darai una mano?»

Tsukishima ora lo sta fissando con uno sguardo che incenerirebbe chiunque. Fortunatamente lui ha fatto molta pratica.

«Neanche per sogno! Stimo Akaashi abbastanza da non permettermi di impicciarmi della sua vita privata»

«Dai Tsukki, non fare lo stronzo. Si vogliono entrambi, è ovvio!» esclama, aspirando l’ultimo tiro di sigaretta, gettandola poi in un cestino vicino.

«Io sono educato, Kuroo-san. Dovresti imparare ad esserlo anche tu» il suo tono è secco, come se fosse stufo di tutta quella situazione.

«Sei un dito al culo, ecco cosa sei» ghigna nella sua direzione «Guarda come diavolo porti quella camicia!»

È buio ma Tetsurou è sicuro al novantanove percento che Tsukishima sia arrossito.

«Cosa c'è che non va nella mia camicia?» si porta una mano al petto lisciando il tessuto, offeso.

Lui ride e spera di non stare per oltrepassare il limite «Sembra che tu stia per andare in chiesa» Lo afferra per una spalla portandoselo vicino e con la mano libera abilmente sbottona i primi due bottoni della sua camicia, esponendo la pelle chiara del petto «Oh, molto meglio»

Tsukishima lo fissa, scandalizzato, per un paio di secondi, ma non riabbottona la camicia «Sta zitto» anzi, si rimbocca perfino le maniche fino ai gomiti, scoprendo gli avambracci.

Tetsurou si chiede se questa sia una punizione per aver fatto lo stronzo o una manna dal cielo. Se Tsukki sembrava arrapante prima, ora, beh…

E visto che è nella sua natura, osa ancora di più «Cos’è? Hai ingoiato una scopa? Rilassati...» cantilena.

Se non lo conoscesse bene, penserebbe che stia per esplodere.

«Oh, piantala. Cosa vuoi che faccia, eh?» sbotta il biondo, infastidito.

Tetsurou fa solo un gesto verso le loro spalle, indicando Akaashi e Bokuto che in quel momento si stanno fissando come se fossero le ultime persone rimaste sulla faccia della terra.

«Cos’altro vuoi che faccia? >> si corregge.

«Beh Tsuk-Oh! Siamo arrivati»

Una schiera di villette in stile inglese fiancheggia la strada, quella di fronte a loro ha un gruppo di gnomi da giardino disposti sul pratino recintato. La porta è accostata e lui riesce già sentire la musica rimbombare fino alla strada.

«Veramente? Questa?» commenta il biondo sarcastico e già lo immagina cominciare a lamentarsi delle feste provinciali stile serie tv americana.

Ride. Sarà una sera grandiosa.

«Dai, entriamo» Lo afferra per il polso e se lo trascina dietro – sorprendentemente non fa resistenza – .

Tetsurou spalanca la porta rivelando un altro mondo all’interno della casa.

C’è già parecchia gente e la maggior parte sembra bella ubriaca. Qualcuno ha portato un sacco di starlight, i ragazzi ballano sparsi per la sala.

Quello che attira davvero la sua attenzione però è una ragazza, sopra un tavolo, che sta cercando di tirare fuori con la lingua una cosa rossa da un bicchiere che sa essere pieno di vodka alla ciliegia.

È la “torta di ciliegie”, o meglio, la versione del college.

Davvero, cerca di trattenersi fino all’ultimo, sicuramente è una pessima idea, ma il diavolo dentro la sua testa non riesce a contenersi « _Quello_ » dice indicando la ragazza sul tavolo «Voglio che tu giochi a _quello_ »

Tsukishima lo fissa per un secondo, occhi dorati socchiusi.

«Cazzo, sei irritante»

È certo che stia per rifiutarsi ma…

«Fa strada Kuroo-sono-proprio-un-dito-al-culo-san»

C'è un sorriso ferino sul volto di Tsukki, gemello di quello che è appena spuntato sul suo viso.

Avanza nella sala, tenendo ancora stretto il polso di Tsukishima.


	5. A great mess

Era sembrata una buona idea, prima.

Di certo non adesso, in piedi di fronte ad un tavolo pieno di bicchieri.

La sua avversaria – una ragazza con i capelli viola che sembra quasi sul punto di collassare – gli rivolge un sorriso borioso.

Le cinque piccole ciliegie che galleggiano nel liquore luccicano come se lo stessero prendendo in giro.

Questa è l’ultima volta che Kei lascia la sua boccaccia a briglia sciolta.

Il colpevole di quel casino se ne sta stravaccato tranquillamente su una poltrona. Le labbra Kuroo sono allungate in un ghigno e Kei ha un’improvvisa voglia di strozzarlo – in realtà avrebbe voglia di fare ben altro, se non fosse così arrabbiato – Si è tolto la giacca di pelle e sotto le luci soffuse e colorate della sala i muscoli delle sue braccia sembrano ancora più definiti.

Il padrone di casa – o meglio, il ragazzo che Kuroo ha salutato alla porta – si trova di fronte a loro, con un sorrisetto subdolo stampato in faccia. I suoi occhi incontrano quelli di Kei e lo stronzo ha il anche il coraggio di ammiccargli.

«Tre... due... uno... Via!»

La ragazza dai capelli viola si tuffa sui bicchieri – quasi sbattendo la faccia sul tavolo – e acchiappa la prima ciliegia dallo stelo.

Come cazzo ha fatto a finire in questa situazione?

«Tsukishima!! Che fai? Abbiamo scommesso su di te!!» gli urla Hinata da… non sa nemmeno lui dove, adesso non ha proprio il tempo di guardare.

Il suo momento di esitazione lo ha già messo in svantaggio e, che sia dannato, non perderà ad un gioco così stupido. Si piega in avanti faticosamente, più sbilanciato di quanto abbia pensato all’inizio, con le mani legate dietro la schiena. La prima ciliegia è facile da acchiappare, il bicchiere è pieno, quindi se la succhia in bocca.

E quasi la sputa.

Non ha mai bevuto altri alcolici oltre al vino. Questo è mille volte peggio; Kuroo ha avuto pure il coraggio di dirgli che sapeva di ciliegia.

Morde la ciliegia per sopraffare il sapore amaro della vodka scadente e passa al prossimo bicchiere, e poi all’altro ancora, attento ogni volta a bere la minor quantità possibile di liquore. L’ultimo bicchiere è riempito per meno della metà, e gli ci vuole più gioco di lingua di quanto voglia ammettere per riuscire ad acciuffarla.

Alla fine si tira su, la ciliegia ancora incastrata fra le labbra, e guarda il padrone di casa per farsi slegare le mani. Il ragazzo prontamente si avvicina, sfiorandogli insistentemente i fianchi e le braccia con le sue mani, per liberarlo.

«Un drink per il vincitore?!» dice, porgendogli poi un bicchiere.

Vincitore?

Kei guarda l'altro lato del tavolo, a quanto pare la sua avversaria deve essere crollata proprio sull’ultimo bicchiere.

Osserva quello che gli sta porgendo, incerto.

«Ehm, Io…»

Mentre cerca un modo educato di rifiutare il drink che quel tipo sta insistentemente allungando verso di lui, un braccio si mette in mezzo appoggiandosi poi sulle sue spalle.

«Questo lo prendo io, Take-san»

Kei si volta a guardare quel ghigno strafottente – annusa l'insolito aroma di sigaretta e acqua di colonia, è più buono di quanto pensasse – e poi si gira immediatamente dall’altra parte cercando di non arrossire.

L’altro arriccia le labbra infastidito «Oh? Quindi è con te, Kuroo?»

«Se vogliamo metterla così, amico»

Il braccio sulle sue spalle si irrigidisce e il moro si volta a guardare una finestra, gli occhi improvvisamente rabbuiati. «È sotto la mia responsabilità per questa notte»

«Avido» commenta il tipo alzando gli occhi al cielo e allontanandosi poi verso l’altro lato del salone.

Si gira a fissarlo, scrollandoselo poi di dosso. «Hey! Che diavolo stavi facendo?»

Le sopracciglia di Kuroo si inarcano quasi fino all'attaccatura dei capelli e quel maledetto ghigno si allarga. «Oh, volevi da bere? Che ragazzaccio Tsukki» ridacchia mentre fa finta di allungargli il bicchiere.

«No, idiota! Quello puoi tenertelo» ringhia poggiandogli poi una mano sulla spalla e guidandolo verso il corridoio. «Intendevo quello che è appena successo cinque secondi fa»

Kuroo lo fissa, come se dovesse spiegare qualcosa a un bambino di quattro anni, poi sospira e ingolla lo shot in un unico sorso «Oh Takeshi? Mi aveva chiesto se fossimo... sai?» e goffamente gesticola tra loro, quando il cipiglio di Kei si fa più profondo aggiunge «Gli ho detto di no!! Ma credo che l'abbia preso come un invito a provarci con te»

Kei sente le guance e il petto bruciare ed è sicuro al cento per cento di essere arrossito «E tu sei venuto a difendere il mio onore?» risponde cercando di suonare sarcastico, fissando poi lo sguardo sulla punta del suo orecchio anziché sui suoi occhi «Posso cavarmela da solo Kuroo-san»

Si aspetta che ribatta in qualche modo, ma Kuroo mette su solo un broncio. Il movimento di quelle labbra cattura subito il suo sguardo.

«Bene, cercavo solo di aiutarti» si gira posando il bicchiere su un mobile lì vicino, lo sguardo vaga per la stanza « Se vuoi vado a dirgli che può offrirti da bere per tutta la serata»

 _Ovviamente_ sta scherzando «Cazzo no, quel tipo ha già allungato le mani» Kei scatta e gli occhi di Kuroo si spalancano.

«Quel bastardo… » ringhia il moro, lanciando un’occhiataccia nella direzione presa dall’altro «Stai bene?»

«Sì, non è niente» gli risponde cercando di contenere il sorriso che sta spuntando sulle sue labbra.

Nonostante Kuroo sia sempre una spina nel fianco, a volte mostra questi lati di sé che mandano Kei in confusione. Ha trascorso l'ultima ora cercando di reprimere l’attrazione che prova per lui. Adesso un sentimento simile all’affetto gli annoda lo stomaco.

«Grazie» gli risponde, la voce gli esce più dolce di quanto vorrebbe «Per… avermelo tolto dalle scatole»

Sulle labbra del moro sboccia un sorriso radioso. «Aww Tsukki» gli circonda di nuovo le spalle con un braccio «Dai, andiamo a cercare qualcosa che puoi bere»

Si gira a guardare la sala, vede un ragazzo con i capelli corti e arancioni – molto probabilmente Hinata – ballare sopra un tavolo.

Beh, fintanto che è qui e ancora con le facoltà mentali attive.

Scruta la stanza alla ricerca di Akaashi, ma non riesce a trovarlo.

 _Sicuramente_ sarà con Bokuto.

Quindi si lascia trascinare da Kuroo.

…

È ironica tutta quella situazione. L’unica ragione per cui Tsukishima era venuto a quella festa era per tenergli compagnia in un angolino defilato e tranquillo della festa.

Beh, almeno Keiji è riuscito ad accaparrarsi un divano abbastanza comodo per lui e Bokuto.

Se solo Bokuto fosse lì.

Appena Tsukishima aveva iniziato a giocare, Bokuto aveva salutato qualcuno in mezzo alla folla e poi era scomparso, lasciandolo bloccato sul quel divano con i loro due bicchieri in mano.

Keiji spera che Tsukishima lo noti lì seduto, ma dal modo in cui ha appena afferrato Kuroo e lo sta trascinando verso la porta del corridoio pensa proprio di no.

Anche se, se davvero ne scappasse fuori _qualcosa_ di buono, non lo biasimerebbe affatto.

Keiji sospira e sorseggia il suo drink, è dolce, si sente a malapena l’alcool. Bokuto gli ha detto di averci aggiunto più zucchero per renderglielo più buono.

Da quando sono arrivati la stanza si è riempita di gente. È talmente affollato che non riesce nemmeno più a vedere la porta dove Tsukishima e Kuroo sono scomparsi.

Non che _voglia_ andare lì a controllare. Magari non ha tanta esperienza, ma non è stupido.

Un uomo si butta nel posto vuoto accanto a lui «Ehi, questo è per me dolcezza?» se ne esce indicando il bicchiere di Bokuto.

Ecco, è arrivata l’ora di defilarsi.

Notando che il suo bicchiere è ormai vuoto, lo appoggia delicatamente a terra «No, è sempre mio» Si alza ondeggiando un po’ – probabilmente per essere stato troppo tempo seduto, pensa – e a riprova di quello che ha appena detto prende una sorsata dall’altro bicchiere.

È… non è troppo cattivo.

Dall'altra parte della stanza, Keiji nota una testa argentata spuntare molto più in alto rispetto alla fossa. Quello deve essere Lev.

Beh, non che conosca qualcun altro qui.

Così, si tuffa in mezzo alla folla di estranei.

…

Non deve essere passato molto tempo.

Si dice.

Koutarou si era fatto tutto un film in testa. Si sarebbe divertito con Akaashi, forse avrebbe potuto persino ballare con lui, aveva pensato.

Questo finché i suoi occhi non hanno incontrato quelli di Terushima appena sbucato sulla soglia di casa.

Quante cazzo di probabilità c’erano?

Insomma, lo aveva conosciuto grazie a Kuroo ed è a questa festa sempre per via di Kuroo, ma diamine... Terushima non va nemmeno alla sua università. A quanto ne sa è ancora al terzo anno di liceo, sua sorella vive a Tokyo, è lei quella che va all’università…

È grato di essere ancora in piedi. Fa sistemare Akaashi in un angolino appartato e gli prepara un drink in modo che non debba alzarsi.

L’inaspettata dedizione che Tsukki sta dimostrando nella sua sfida alcolica, poi, gli regala il diversivo perfetto per defilarsi verso Terushima, che continua a fargli gesti dalla porta d’ingresso.

Adesso è un uomo in missione. Anche se la missione probabilmente si rivelerà un fiasco.

Terushima è venuto lì con qualcuno, ma Koutarou finisce col fare il giro della casa passando per il giardino, rimanendo coinvolto in una partita a birra-pong – che per la cronaca vince – prima di riuscire ad arrivare da lui. Alla fine, Terushima lo aveva tirato da parte solo per chiedergli di non dire a nessuno che erano usciti insieme.

Dio, Akaashi lo starà odiando in questo momento, abbandonato su quel divano con due drink e con la compagnia di Kuroo e Tsukki che si lanciano sguardi sdolcinati - o meglio, sguardi da “ti sbatterei contro un muro e ti mangerei”-

Probabilmente avrà anche finito il suo drink, pensa mentre si dirige verso la cucina. Forse se gliene porta un altro lo perdonerà. Akaashi non è il tipo da tenere il muso a lungo.

Mentre era fuori, la folla in casa è raddoppiata e deve superare un mare di gente prima di riuscire a vedere la porta della cucina. Dentro, sorprendentemente, ci sono poche persone, giusto un gruppetto di ragazze che stanno scaldando qualcosa nel forno a microonde, e poi, _non così sorprendentemente,_ Kuroo e Tsukishima.

«Quindi _raggio di luna_ , cosa vuoi? Un frappè alla fragola?» lo sta provocando Kuroo, fissandolo con le mani sui fianchi e un sorriso birichino stampato sulle labbra.

Tsukki è seduto sul bancone, le gambe lunghe penzolano fino a terra, è piegato in avanti verso il moro. «Ho detto che non voglio ubriacarmi, non sono un bambino di cinque anni Kuroo-san»

Koutarou sorride, sono un quadretto così carino. Magari Kuroo finalmente la pianterà di fare il coglione.

«Hey ragazzi!» esclama.

Tsukishima salta sul posto e si allontana dall’altro appena lo vede entrare.

Awww, il ragazzo è timido.

Kuroo, al contrario, gli sorride, uno sguardo confuso e felice sul viso. «Fratello! Che ci fai qui?»

«Già, dov'è Akaashi?» chiede Tsukishima, gli occhi dorati ridotti in due fessure.

Koutarou gela sul posto. «Che state dicendo? Era con voi, ragazzi!»

Era convinto avesse Akaashi lì avesse raggiunti non appena Tsukki avesse finito la sua sfida.

Tsukishima lo fissa. «Ehm, no? Era con te?»

«Pensavamo fosse con te, bro» aggiunge Kuroo «Non vi abbiamo più visto dopo la partita»

Inclina la testa di lato. È già così ubriaco?

«Ma, me ne sono andato via prima» Lo sguardo di Tsukki si sta facendo più minaccioso ogni secondo che passa, si volta verso Kuroo con aria supplichevole «Teru era qui, ho dovuto... sai…»

«Quindi l'hai lasciato solo con Hinata e Lev?» il biondo scatta, indignato.

Koutarou distoglie lo sguardo, il senso di colpa comincia a soffocarlo. «Beh, in verità loro erano già... da qualche parte a giocare» Non è che Akaashi si sarebbe voluto fermare con loro, era una sfida di ballo!

Kuroo si acciglia. «Fratello, l'hai lasciato da _solo_!?»

«Pensavo che una volta finito sareste tornati da lui!» geme, non è colpa sua se sono stati troppo presi l'uno dall'altro per pensare ad Akaashi. «L'ho lasciato con il mio drink, non pensavo di impiegarci così tanto. Mi hanno costretto ad una partita a birra-pong e…»

«Beh, vai a cercarlo!»

Wow, Tsukishima sembra davvero incazzato. Non crede di avergli mai visto uno sguardo del genere prima.

«Gli manderei un messaggio, ma il suo telefono è morto mentre eravamo al museo»

«Ero venuto qui per prendergli da bere» dice guardando a terra, anche così però sente i suoi occhi trapassarlo da parte a parte.

«Bo» Kuroo geme, coprendosi il viso col palmo della mano. Si volta poi a osservare lo scaffale degli alcolici e allunga l’altra per prendere prima una bottiglia e poi un bicchiere «Portagli questo, non è forte ed è al caffè. Gli piace il caffè, no?» continua mentre aggiunge del ghiaccio.

Koutarou annuisce, fa un respiro profondo e prende il bicchiere. «Grazie fratello!» grida mentre si fa largo fuori dalla cucina, con il cuore già posato nel posto libero accanto ad Akaashi, che lo sta aspettando.

…

«Non dovremmo andare anche noi?» gli dice Tsukishima mentre il suo sguardo indugia ancora verso la porta che Bokuto ha appena imboccato «Akaashi potrebbe essere nei guai»

Tetsurou scrolla le spalle, non vuole immischiarsi nei loro affari. A volte è meglio lasciare che le cose si risolvano da sole e poi, dopo ieri sera, sembra che fra loro possa esserci una possibilità

«Nah, Akaashi è il più intelligente fra di noi» gli risponde mentre si sposta verso la porta, mettendosi in mezzo alla sua visuale, per distogliere la sua attenzione dalla porta. I suoi occhi seguono la linea flessuosa del collo del ragazzo che si allunga nel tentativo di continuare a vedere qualcosa. «Probabilmente starà brontolando in un angolo. Penso che Bo possa cavarsela anche da solo»

«Bokuto-san è un idiota. Non avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo da solo» inveisce, avvelenato.

«Ehi! Non essere così duro con lui, Tsukki»

Bokuto è suo amico ormai da tempo, e anche se non ha intenzione di scusare il modo in cui si è comportato, non riesce a farsi scivolare addosso le offese. «È nervoso, e poi un ragazzo che ha rimorchiato il mese scorso si è presentato alla festa»

E si rende conto un secondo troppo tardi di aver detto qualcosa di troppo, anzi, visto quello che era successo ieri sera, non avrebbe proprio dovuto lasciarselo sfuggire.

Ovviamente le sue parole lo fanno incazzare ancora di più, le nocche delle mani sono sbiancare e gli occhi ridotti in due fessure. «Quindi è sgattaiolato via per andare da qualcun altro» si scosta e cerca di aggirarlo mentre punta di nuovo verso la porta «Vado a cercare Akaashi, sono quasi le undici»

All’ultimo riesce ad afferrarlo per il polso. «No. Hey! Tsukki, fermati»

Tsukishima si volta, fissando con insistenza la sua mano. Ormai il suo è quasi diventato un vizio. «Perché dovrei? Akaashi è solo e probabilmente qualche tipo a caso lo starà infastidendo»

Fissa l’intricato schema di piastrelle sul muro dietro al biondo cercando di concentrarsi ed evitare di dire qualche stronzata. Prende un respiro profondo. A volte dimentica quanto possa essere testardo quel ragazzo.

«Non preoccuparti, Akaashi sa badare a sé stesso» e poi visto che non può farne a meno aggiunge «Se non ti conoscessi bene penserei che tu sia geloso, Tsukki»

Lo sguardo di Tsukishima si fa subito più intenso, ma poi si succhia il labbro inferiore e prende a morderselo. Nonostante la situazione in cui si trovano Tetsurou non riesce a non fissarglielo.

«Non sono geloso, sono solo un amico decente. Ora se non ti dispiace lasciarmi andare»

«Oh, Tsukki. Tu _sei_ geloso» esclama tirandoselo vicino.

Le sue guance si tingono subito di rosa, forse per il modo in cui lo ha appena tirato a sé, o forse imbarazzato per quello che ha appena insinuato.

«Che diavo… Non lo sono!» ribatte usando il suo attimo di distrazione per liberarsi.

È agitato. Lo vede.

«Invece si»

«No» Tsukishima scatta con tono esasperato.

Le sue mani si sollevano per massaggiarsi le tempie. Tetsurou comincia a sentirsi un po’ in colpa per averlo messo in difficoltà.

«Ugh, mi stai facendo venire il mal di testa»

«Ma lo sei! E senza motivo» Perché non dovrebbe esserci. Se anche Tsukishima fosse la persona con cui Akaashi è stato, se è stata una cosa casuale, allora non ne avrebbe motivo. «A meno che tu non ce l’abbia»

Il biondo incrocia le braccia al petto e si avvia verso la porta. « _Non sono_ geloso, sono _preoccupato_ » lo sente addirittura digrignare i denti.

Forse si è spinto troppo oltre?

Allunga la mano e lo afferra, questa volta per la spalla, voltandolo verso di lui; non che sia facile, sarà anche magro ma è molto alto.

«Tsukki» lo prega cercando di ammansirlo con la migliore espressione da cucciolo bastonato del suo repertorio. «D’accordo, lasciati prima offrire un drink, ok? Tra dieci minuti chiamiamo Bo, se non è con Akaashi lo andremo a cercare»

Tsukishima fa un respiro profondo, lo fissa per un attimo con sguardo duro e pieno di qualcosa che non riesce a identificare. Subito dopo però fa un passo indietro e si appoggia di nuovo al bancone della cucina. «Voglio quella cosa al caffè»

«Cosa?» lo fissa confuso.

«Quello che hai dato a Bokuto?» gli risponde alzando gli occhi e indicando la bottiglia panciuta di prima.

Dio, quanto gli piace quando fa il sostenuto.

«Oh, la Kahlua? Arriva subito. Ci aggiungo anche un po’ di latte, verrà un vero e proprio drink»

Il biondo mima il gesto di vomitare. «Eww. Chi diavolo farebbe un drink con il latte?»

Tetsurou alza gli occhi al cielo, a volte si scorda che è più giovane di lui e per niente un tipo da feste. «Senti, si chiama… Non mi ricordo come si chiama, ma è una cosa, Tsukki» blatera ghignando «Fidati del tuo sempai, eh?»

Lo guarda, sospettoso. «Se fa schifo, te lo bevi tu»

Scrollando le spalle, aggiunge il latte «Come vuoi, ma so che ti piacerà» e gli allunga il bicchiere, è un peccato che non ce ne sia uno adatto per servirlo. «Ecco a lei, Sig. Gentiluomo»

Il biondo cerca di dissimulare la risata che gli sfugge, ma lui la sente benissimo. Però le sue sopracciglia rimangono accigliate.

Annusa la bevanda, arriccia il naso e lo vede prendere un sorso talmente piccolo che quasi gli pare abbia fatto finta. Dopo pochi secondi, però ne prende un altro. «È... Non è disgustoso»

«Se non ti piace lo bevo io» scherza allungando la mano. Tsukishima gliela schiaffeggia via in un gesto quasi giocoso.

«No» lo ferma bevendo poi un altro sorso «Giù le mani»

La risata che gli sfugge risuona tra le pareti della cucina. Anche quando fa il difficile, Tsukishima riesce ad essere adorabile. Tetsurou se ne prepara un altro, solo della soda e un po’ di vodka, nulla di speciale. Si appoggia poi silenziosamente al bancone, la pelle nuda del gomito a contatto con il marmo freddo gli fa salire la pelle d’oca

Anche Tsukki si appoggia lì, adesso sembra più rilassato e tranquillo, lo sguardo dorato fisso avanti come se stesse contemplando qualcosa.

È adorabile.

Preso ad ammirarlo da questa prospettiva, non può fare a meno di domandarsi se anche Akaashi veda questo lato di Tsukki.

È lo stesso sguardo, dolce e premuroso, che ha visto la scorsa notte alla palestra?

Tetsurou vorrebbe davvero lasciar perdere. Ma non ce la fa, più forte di lui. Ne è quasi certo, ma _deve_ saperlo.

«Ehi io…»

«Cosa?» Tsukishima si volta di scatto, tutto il suo corpo sussulta.

E quando i loro occhi si incontrano, ingoia tutte le parole che stava per dire. Forse non è il momento giusto. «Nulla Tsukki»

Il biondo aggrotta le sopracciglia e gli si avvicina, lo fissa da capo a piedi con sguardo indagatore «No, sputa il rospo» e accenna un piccolo ghigno all’angolo delle labbra.

Quella bocca lo distrae.

«Non è niente, solo… » gli occhi dorati lo bloccano. Si lascia sfuggire le parole prima ancora che abbia il tempo di pensarle. Rimuginarci per tutta la giornata gli ha dato il coraggio di esprimere a voce alta ciò che in realtà avrebbe voluto tenere per sé. «Beh, non ho potuto fare a meno di notare il modo in cui ti comporti insieme ad Akaashi. Voglio dire, puoi ammetterlo se sei geloso. So mantenere un segreto»

In un attimo Tsukishima si congela sul posto, la schiena rigida. Con un movimento si allontana da lui senza scendere dal bancone. «Te l’ho già detto, Akaashi è solo un amico» Sembra esasperato, troppo per essere credibile. «Perché diavolo dovrei essere geloso?»

Tetsurou fa un respiro profondo, potrebbe fare marcia indietro e lasciar cadere il discorso, magari scherzarci su, ma nessuno dei due ci crederebbe.

Quindi.

«Non sei forse tu quello che gli ha fatto quel succhiotto?»

Tsukishima impallidisce di colpo, poi le guance gli diventano tanto rosse da prendere quasi fuoco. Il suo sguardo è talmente ferito che Tetsurou non riesce a sopportarlo. «L-lui… ti ha d-detto…» balbetta.

Merda. Ha fatto una cazzata. «No, no no no Tsukki, e quando mai avrebbe potuto farlo»

Ma Tsukishima non lo sta più ascoltando. Butta giù quello che resta nel suo bicchiere in un sorso e scivola giù dal bancone. Prova a fermarlo ma lui schiaffeggia via la sua mano.

«L’ho capito da solo non è come cre-»

«Devo andare in bagno» dice bruscamente e poi lo supera.

Lui lo segue a ruota «Tsukki, aspetta»

Ma sta già correndo via, svolta bruscamente verso le scale e le sale a due a due a lunghe falcate. Quando Tetsurou arriva finalmente al secondo piano, non lo vede ma sente sbattere una delle porte delle stanze.

 _Fanculo_.

Si affretta verso l'origine del suono.

Appena entra si accorge che la camera è già occupata. I due che stanno limonando sul letto a malapena lo notano «Quel tipo è entrato lì» lo avvisa solo uno dei due.

Si avvicina alla porta del bagno. Per un attimo esita, poi esce dalla stanza.

Si appoggia al muro del corridoio, pensando a qualcosa di intelligente da dire per risolvere con Tsukishima. Aspetta.

È davvero così sensibile? No, però probabilmente ha colpito un nervo scoperto.

Passano dieci minuti, poi quindici, poi venti.

È _abbastanza_.

Entra di nuovo nella stanza, la coppietta ubriaca e felice è più nuda di prima. «Penso che quel bel biondino sia morto lì dentro» esclama il ragazzo sul letto.

Tetsurou sospira. Bussa piano. «Tsukki?» sente un grugnito dietro la porta. «Tsukki, per favore, voglio solo scusarmi»

«Bene, scuse accettate» è la risposta ovattata che viene dall’altra parte. «Lasciami in pace adesso»

«No, davvero, fammi entrare, per favore? Qui fuori la situazione sta per diventare vietata ai minori di diciott’anni» segue una lunga pausa imbarazzante, quindi aggiunge. «Ti prego Tsukki, dopo andiamo subito a cercare Akaashi»

Ovviamente _questo_ funziona.

Dopo un altro attimo di silenzio la porta scricchiola sui cardini e si apre uno spiraglio. Uno dei suoi occhi dorati fa capolino. «Sto bene Kuroo-san, ho solo bisogno di un minuto»

«Oh, no, no. Non provarci con me Tsukki» dice infilando prontamente la punta dello stivale per tenere aperta la porta. «Fammi entrare per un secondo»

«Vai così ragazzo!» esclama il tipo ubriaco sul letto e Tetsurou prega l'altro con gli occhi di lasciarlo passare.

Il biondo assottiglia lo sguardo, ma non commenta, apre la porta quel tanto che basta. Tetsurou sgattaiola all'interno di del bagno. La tavoletta del water si abbina ai piccoli ornamenti in cima allo specchio e alla mobilia. Tsukishima richiude la porta e si appoggia al lavandino.

Inarca una delle sue perfette sopracciglia. «Avanti Kuroo-san» esala, visibilmente più composto di mezz’ora prima. «Altrimenti saremo qui tutta la notte»

In quel momento la consapevolezza di dove si trova e con chi lo travolge.

«Beh… cazzo, Tsukishima» o _il cazzo_ di Tsukishima? Il suo cervello traditore sta correndo alla velocità della luce, e sente le guance andargli a fuoco. «Volevo solo... Mi dispiace, ok? Non avrei dovuto intromettermi, ero solo curioso»

Che diavolo di stronzate sta dicendo? Ed è a malapena ubriaco.

Tsukishima aggrotta le sopracciglia e pianta lo sguardo sulla mobilia della stanza. «Perché? Non sono cose che ti riguardano»

«Ehm, si? Bo è il mio migliore amico ed è cotto di Akaashi da sempre» fa un passo indietro e appoggia il gomito sul portasciugamano, pregando il suo cuore di rallentare un po’ la sua corsa. «Se avessi saputo che usciva con qualcuno non avrei incoraggiato Bokuto a farsi avanti»

«Ma lui non sta uscendo con nessuno! L’ha detto ieri sera» ribatte «Avresti potuto semplicemente credergli»

«Giusto» sospira. «Quindi vuoi due siete cosa? Scopamici?»

«Immagino si... eravamo d’accordo che non sarebbe stata…» si ferma e un sorriso nascosto, quasi segreto, si accenna sul suo viso. «…una cosa seria»

Tetsurou trattiene una risata. Davvero questi due...

«Wow, è maturo persino per voi»

«Non prendere per il culo, Kuroo» scatta lui.

Non si aspettava una cosa del genere, non può che esserne sorpreso. «No, davvero Tsukki, io sarei preoccupato a farlo con un amico, ma voi due sembrate avere tutto sotto controllo»

Tetsurou è consapevole di essere un ipocrita, perché c'era stata una volta – ok, _più di una_ – con Bokuto durante il liceo.

Forse per loro è stato più facile perché non erano a stretto contatto, chi lo sa?

Nella sua testa s’immagina una scopamicizia con uno dei suoi amici più stretti, Kenma? No, è praticamente al limite dell’incesto. Yaku? Praticamente la stessa cosa.

Bokuto è un caso a parte, il confine della loro _amicizia_ è stato chiaro fin da subito, erano più giovani e...

_Giusto. Non è il momento per pensarci._

Tsukishima sospira, le sue spalle tese si rilassano. «Beh, non avrei potuto parlarne prima, è... recente» si gira a guardarlo negli occhi «E per recente intendo questa settimana»

«Oh» Questo spiega il loro comportamento, probabilmente è la prima volta per entrambi in una “relazione” del genere «E non ti dispiace che lui sia ehm…»

Ecco questo l'altro punto su cui è perplesso, un sentimento del genere non è una cosa che si può prendere sottogamba.

«Totalmente cotto di Bokuto-san? No, lo sapevo già» Tsukki lo sorprende ancora una volta, la sua voce è più calma di quanto non sia stata durante il resto della conversazione. «Ci scriviamo da quando è iniziata la scuola, me lo ha detto lui»

Sembra quasi tutto troppo perfetto. «Questo non significa che non possa darti fastidio, guarda la reazione che hai avuto prima di sotto» dice attento a non lasciare insinuazioni nel suo tono.

«È diverso, Akaashi è mio amico e siamo stati tutti degli stronzi a lasciarlo da solo» commenta, lo sguardo improvvisamente scuro e la fronte aggrottata a inasprirgli i lineamenti «Era così felice all'idea di venire alla festa»

«Cazzo, hai ragione» dice sentendosi improvvisamente molto più in colpa. «A mia discolpa, io dovevo solo fargli da spalla»

«Tecnicamente anche io» Tsukki sorride «Immagino abbiamo fatto entrambi schifo»

Tetsurou è una persona curiosa per natura, quando era più piccolo era parecchio timido, ma non è più quel bambino da tanto tempo.

Ormai si è spinto oltre, una domanda in più che male può fare?

«E se si mettono insieme?»

Il biondo scrolla le spalle. «Sarei ... felice per lui. _Se_ mai Bokuto dovesse dichiararsi. Akaashi ci ha provato tipo quattro volte, ma ogni volta si è fatto prendere dal panico»

Ride. I suoi amici sono un vero e proprio disastro. Non che lui sia messo meglio. I suoi occhi scrutano Tsukishima. Diavolo, probabilmente lui è messo persino peggio. «Bo pensa di non avere alcuna possibilità ... dovremmo davvero chiuderli in uno stanzino»

«Probabilmente peggiorerebbe solo la situazione» risponde lui seccato, ma il suo ghigno si allarga di più. «Fino ad ora sono riusciti a fraintendere praticamente tutto quanto»

«È vero» ridere di nuovo.

È sorpreso da quanto sia facile parlare con Tsukki di persona, tutti questi mesi di messaggi e risposte monosillabiche impallidiscono di fronte a cinque minuti di conversazione faccia a faccia con lui.

«Quindi andresti semplicemente avanti?» Una parte di lui vuole fingere che lo chieda solo perché è preoccupato per Bokuto e Akaashi. Diamine, potrebbe persino trincerarsi dietro la scusa di essere preoccupato per Tsukki. Ma c'è un’altra parte di lui, sempre più forte ogni secondo che passa, che sa che lo sta chiedendo solo per avere conferma di una cosa.

Tetsurou vuole sapere se può andare a prendersela.

«Non è che ci sia poi molto da superare» sottolinea il biondo, allungando il collo di lato, il suo sguardo lo penetra fino all’anima. «Resteremo comunque amici»

La sua gola è completamente secca. Deglutisce cercando di scacciare il senso di ansia che si è formata alla bocca dello stomaco.

«È maturo da parte tua»

Fa un passo avanti, pronto a scivolare di lato o magari arretrare se Tsukishima dovesse scostarsi.

«Quindi non dovrebbe arrabbiarsi se tu uscissi con qualcun altro?» le sue parole sono per metà un sussurro e per metà una preghiera.

Tsukki resta immobile, non si scosta da lui. Tra loro passa a malapena mezzo metro, se Tetsurou facesse un altro passo il suo corpo premerebbe contro quello del ragazzo.

Il suo sguardo dorato è penetrante, le sue pupille dilatate. «No» gli risponde e lui sente il suo alito caldo, un pizzico di caffè, un pizzico di alcol, contro il viso. «Perché me lo chiedi?» Il suo tono sembra quasi innocente ed è a tanto così dal rimangiarsi tutto. Deve essere impazzito.

Ma Tsukishima sta torturando le sue labbra come se sapesse che effetto gli fanno. Quindi risponde alla sfida. «Potrei… essere interessato»

Quella dolce bocca si allunga in un ghigno. «Pensavo che tu fossi… Cos'è? Sei preoccupato?» sussurra, un tono stuzzicante, la voce più bassa del solito.

«Non di te» sbeffeggia.

Nonostante la tensione che riempie la stanza, iniziano piano, Tetsurou colma lo spazio tra loro e le mani di Tsukishima si poggiano sui suoi fianchi, i pollici carezzano le punte delle ossa del suo bacino.

Per un attimo entrambi trattengono il respiro. È quasi sicuro che Tsukki dirà qualcosa, ma lui chiude solo gli occhi, le sue guance arrossate.

È così _bello_.

 _E poi_ tutto perde di senso, Tetsurou lo preme contro il lavandino e lo bacia con molta più forza di quanto avesse premeditato. È da secoli che aspetta questo momento.

Tsukishima non è accomodante nemmeno sotto di lui, acchiappa il suo labbro inferiore e succhia forte.

Gli sfugge un ringhio, scava con la lingua nella sua bocca, una mano avvolta sulla sua mascella, l'altra afferra con forza il tessuto della sua camicia. Anche le mani di Tsukki si spostano, adesso sono sotto la sua maglietta e gli accarezzano la pelle liscia della schiena.

Tsukishima si stacca per primo in cerca di ossigeno, gli occhi socchiusi, sembrano oro fuso nella luce ambrata della stanza. Il colletto aperto della camicia lascia intravedere il petto ansante. Si issa seduto sul ripiano di marmo accanto al lavandino, le gambe leggermente aperte. Lui ci infila in mezzo senza storie.

Lo bacia di nuovo sulla bocca, turgida, poi si sposta, baciando la linea della sua mascella, scende succhiando dolcemente la pelle del collo, facendo attenzione a non lasciare segni, _non ancora_ .

Tsukishima geme piano ogni volta che sente le sue labbra contro la pelle, le mani strette a pugni sulla sua maglietta lo tirano con insistenza.

Si ferma un attimo, sono in un bagno a caso, in una festa a caso. È quasi sicuro che entrambi siano abbastanza sobri, ma...

«Kuroo… »

E il suo sospiro è così pieno di _desiderio_ che non può fare a meno di assecondarlo. Quindi si sporge in avanti e lascia che il biondo gli sfili via la maglietta con uno strattone prima di tornare a mordere le sue labbra.

Le mani di Tsukishima vagano sul suo petto e sulle sue spalle, prima delicatamente, poi graffiando la sua pelle con le unghie fino a fargli venire la pelle d’oca.

Sono nel mezzo di un bacio mozzafiato.

E mentre lui è impegnato a sfilare abilmente dalle asole i bottoni della sua camicia, Tsukishima parte all'avanscoperta sfregandogli i fianchi contro. Non può fare a meno di gemere per la sensazione di attrito, sente la sua erezione tra le gambe, e lui non è messo meglio.

Alla prossima spinta, gliela fa vedere lui.

Gli scappa un verso basso e gutturale mentre il ragazzo gli avvolge le gambe intorno ai fianchi.

Continuano a baciarsi, le mani che scorrono, carezzando la pelle, graffiandola, ad un ritmo serrato, strusciandosi l’uno contro l’altro. L'attrito è semplicemente troppo, è bollente, ma è come se non ne avesse mai abbastanza. Bacia ogni centimetro di pelle che riesce a raggiungere, gli morde la clavicola, sfiora delicatamente i capezzoli. Lo ascolta cercando di memorizzare ogni suo gemito.

Tsukki non si tira di certo indietro. Le sue mani sono altrettanto esigenti, scorrono su per i suoi fianchi e gli strattona i capelli, trascinandolo in un bacio che sta diventando ogni attimo che passa sempre più vorace.

Questo è…

Un colpo alla porta li sorprende entrambi, Tetsurou è a tanto così dal mandare affanculo lo stronzo lì fuori e dirgli di cercarsi un altro bagno.

Questo prima che lo “stronzo” in questione apra la bocca.

«Ehm... scusatemi» Entrambi riconoscono immediatamente quella voce.

Tra tutte le persone che potevano interromperli...

«Volevo solo... Sto cercando il mio amico. Potrei solo dare un'occhiata lì dentro per assicurarmi che non sia lì?» La voce di Bokuto è ansimante e tremolante, e lui non è un tipo che si stanca facilmente. Deve aver corso per tutta casa fino a quel momento.

Da quanto tempo è lì fuori?

Fissa la porta, poi guarda Tsukishima, che con mani tremanti sta cercando di chiudere i bottoni della camicia.

«Ehm, per favore?» Bokuto sembra disperato. Tetsurou sospira e si rinfila la maglietta.

«Aspetta un secondo» risponde sperando che la sua voce non lo tradisca, come se non avesse appena limonata duro con la sua cotta del liceo, nel bagno di una villa a caso.

«Bro! Sei tu?» esclama quel gufaccio.

Si gira verso Tsukishima, lo sta fissando ad occhi spalancati nel più completo panico. «Dì qualcosa» gli mormora.

«Sì, Tsukki si è sentito male, stiamo dando una sistemata» dice la prima cosa che gli viene in mente. Tsukki lo sta incenerendo con lo sguardo ma, davvero, o questo o la verità.

Gli scrolla le spalle in risposta e torna a occuparsi del casino – ok, più _casino_ – che sono i suoi capelli.

Bokuto comunque non sembra bersela «Certo fratello, vestiti in fretta, per favore»

Avrebbe insistito per convincerlo del contrario, ma il tono urgente della sua voce lo mette in allarme.

Lancia uno sguardo nella direzione del biondo, si è sistemato al meglio che poteva ma non c'è modo di nascondere le labbra arrossate e i riccioli biondi incasinati.

Apre la porta. La coppietta di prima è sparita, c'è solo Bokuto, un'espressione disperata sul viso e gli occhi arrossati.

«Chi è sparito, Bo? L'ultima volta che ho visto Hinata e Lev stavano giocando a quella sfida di bal-» ma viene interrotto subito dalla sua voce piena di rimorso.

«Sì beh, loro stanno dormendo sopra un divano» si guarda le punte dei piedi, il suo corpo è scosso da tremiti «È Akaashi. Non riesco a trovare Akaashi»

Dietro di lui, Tsukishima quasi si strozza. Tetsurou li fissa entrambi, non sa chi dei due sembri più in colpa.


	6. In circles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve, a tutti.  
> sono stata giorni indecisa se pubblicare o meno, mi convince poco e non mi sento soddisfatta del mio lavoro.  
> Mi sento un po' demoralizzata.  
> Spero apprezziate almeno la trama.  
> Buona lettura.

Non c'è altro modo per descriverlo, Koutarou sta dando di matto.

Ha controllato tutte le stanze al piano terra, due volte, ha attraversato il cortile, la cucina e anche tutte le stanze al piano di sopra.

Gli manca solo questo bagno e prega solo che Akaashi venga fuori di lì, che stia bene.

Non gli importa se i rumori che vengono da lì sono inequivocabili, in ogni caso, preferisce mille volte che Akaashi sia lì dentro a scopare con qualcuno piuttosto che disperso chissà dove.

Anche se il cuore gli si torce solo a pensarci.

«Aspetta un secondo!» gli risponde una voce roca e familiare dall'altra parte.

«Bro! Sei tu?»

Una fiammella di speranza si accende nel suo petto, Kuroo sarà sicuramente in grado di aiutarlo.

C'è una lunga pausa prima che gli risponda di nuovo. «Sì, Tsukki si è sentito male, stiamo dando una sistemata»

Ora, Koutarou ammette di essere un po' ingenuo, non lo nega, ma il tono di voce di Kuroo, per non parlare dei rumori che si sentivano fino a pochi secondi fa… è letteralmente impossibile che quei due non stessero limonando, _o peggio_. «Certo fratello, vestiti in fretta, per favore»

Al momento, però, quello è l’ultimo dei suoi pensieri. Avrà tempo di congratularsi con lui più tardi.

Alla fine, i due emergono dal bagno, i capelli di Kuroo sembrano molto più arruffati del solito e la sua maglietta è al rovescio. Tsukishima sembra un po' più in ordine – se fa finta di non notare le sue labbra gonfie e l'espressione stordita –

«Chi è sparito, Bo? L'ultima volta che ho visto Hinata e Lev stavano giocando a quella sfida di bal-»

«Sì beh, loro stanno dormendo sopra un divano» Koutarou lo frena. Non ha il coraggio di guardarli in faccia, il senso di colpa lo sta mangiando vivo. «È Akaashi. Non riesco a trovare Akaashi»

Tsukishima trasale e i suoi occhi lampeggiano di furia omicida. Di fronte a lui, Kuroo si copre il viso col palmo della mano e fa un respiro profondo. «Oh Bo, pensiamo un attimo, ok? Hai chiamato a casa sua? Forse se n'è andato?» gli chiede scrutandolo.

«Non credo se ne sarebbe andato senza avvisarci» interviene Tsukishima preoccupato.

«Forse non è riuscito a trovare nessuno di noi? Conosci il numero di casa sua, Bo?»

Ok quello lo sa, almeno. «Si»

«Bene, chiamali»

Sta per tirare fuori il telefono ma, sorprendentemente, Tsukishima lo blocca. «E se non ci fosse? Sua madre potrebbe dare di matto»

Kuroo si gira verso il biondo, lanciandogli un'occhiata. Si fissano in silenzio per in lungo attimo. «Ahrg» geme poi il ragazzo ridandogli il telefono. «Va bene chiamali»

«Ok»

Digita rapidamente il numero sulla tastiera e poi lo passa a Kuroo. Attendono mentre squilla finché un “Pronto” assonnato risuona dall’altra parte.

«Buonasera Akaashi-san, sono Sawamura, un compagno di classe di suo figlio» risponde lui con voce più acuta di mezza ottava «Mi dispiace tanto disturbarla a quest’ora, ho perso il suo numero del suo cellulare e dovevo chiedergli una cosa per una relazione di chimica» la fronte di Kuroo si aggrotta e poi sospira. «Oh, capisco, no non è urgente, non si preoccupi, richiamerò domani. Certo, buona notte anche a lei»

« _Cazzo_ » mormora Tsukishima.

Koutarou si sente come se stesse precipitando in un pozzo senza fondo. Tutto quello che sa è che è un amico orribile e non biasimerà affatto Akaashi se non vorrà parlargli mai più.

«Ok, cerchiamolo di nuovo, chiediamo alla gente qua intorno. Qualcuno deve averlo visto» esclama il moro, guardando prima lui e poi Tsukki. «Io controllo questo piano, voi due andate di sotto»

Kuroo non sembra fare caso al suo errore fino a quando Tsukishima non lo supera, incenerendolo con lo sguardo. «È colpa tua» gli sputa contro e poi corre di sotto tra la folla.

Vorrebbe ribattere, dirgli che non è solo colpa sua, che gli dispiace, ma Tsukishima probabilmente lo mangerebbe vivo.

E poi _è_ principalmente colpa sua.

Va sempre a finire così, commette un passo falso, delude Akaashi, facendogli fare i salti mortali ogni volta.

Segue l'altro verso il soggiorno, ma è pieno zeppo di estranei, e nessuno sembra molto collaborativo. In quel casino riescono solo salvare la giacca di Kuroo, abbandonata su una sedia. Stessa situazione nell’altra sala e all’ingresso.

In entrambi bagni al piano terra beccano solo coppiette ubriache e mezze nude.

Trovano seduti in cucina Hinata e Lev. In qualche modo riusciti a conquistare la simpatia di alcune ragazze più grandi, che si sono prese la briga di accollarsi due liceali ubriachi. Fortunatamente sembrano più sobri di prima e in grado di aiutarli.

«Qualcuno di voi ha visto Akaashi?»

Deve aver urlato perché tutti nella stanza in questo momento lo stanno guardando come se gli fossero spuntate un paio di corna sulla testa.

Hinata dondola sul posto. «Ehm, non di recente. Ha giocato un po' con noi, ma dopo che ha perso un paio di volte ha detto che usciva a prendere una boccata d’aria»

«Già, sembrava un po’ ubriaco» Lev sbatte le palpebre lentamente. «Perché, è sparito?»

Lui e Tsukishima si scambiano un’occhiata, Tsukki sembra terrorizzato. Non si degna nemmeno di rispondere a Lev, ringhia in risposta e lo afferra per il polso.

Corrono insieme verso il cortile all’ingresso, con i suoi stupidi piccoli gnomi da giardino e il pratino curato, trovano solo un ragazzo che sta fumando. Koutarou si affretta verso di lui. «Hai visto passare un ragazzo molto carino? Poco più basso di me, capelli scuri, maglione beige?»

Il ragazzo scuote la testa no. «Sono qua fuori da due minuti, amico»

_Cazzo, cazzo._

Fa fatica a respirare. Vuole solo trovare Akaashi, abbracciarlo e scusarsi.

Un peso caldo si posa improvvisamente sulla sua spalla, si gira a fissare Tsukishima, il viso contratto dall’ansia. «Dovremmo dividerci?» gli dice indicando la strada.

Se necessario, perlustrerà le strade fino all'alba.

Sta per dirgli di sì ma poi sentono del trambusto venire dall'interno della casa, qualcuno grida, poi il chiacchiericcio di persone che discutono. «Qualcuno è appena caduto nella fontana!» urla qualcun altro.

Un pensiero lo colpisce, il giardino sul retro.

Subito si precipita dentro casa, spingendo via le persone e schiavando ogni ostacolo sul suo percorso. Tsukishima è proprio dietro di lui.

Nel giardino un paio di ragazzi stanno tirando fuori dalla fontana una figura bagnata fradicia. «Dai amico, ce la fai a camminare?» gli sta chiedendo uno.

«Ti chiamiamo un taxi» prosegue l’altro.

Si avvicinano a loro e Tsukishima gli corre subito incontro, gli ci vuole un secondo per riconoscere il maglione chiaro inzuppato e i capelli scuri fradici.

«Devo solo... trovare il mio amico» risponde Akaashi, rabbrividendo violentemente. Poi alza lo sguardo e Koutarou vede i suoi occhi riempirsi di sollievo vedendo il biondo «Tsu-Tsukishima»

Il ragazzo è su di lui in un secondo, controlla la sua testa e il suo viso cercando ferite per la caduta. Subito anche lui li raggiunge.

«Grazie ragazzi» dice agli altri due «È nostro amico, lo portiamo subito a casa» poi si gira a guardarlo. Akaashi è zuppo dalla testa ai piedi, si appoggia a Tsukishima come se facesse fatica a stare dritto da solo. «Akaashi, oh dei, mi dispiace. Mi dispiace così tanto, stai bene?» e mentre gli parla con un gesto gli tira indietro i capelli bagnati incollati al viso.

«Bokuto-san? S-sto bene, ho s-solo freddo?» balbetta con gli occhi lucidi. «Dov’eri?»

Tsukishima sospira, anche se per fortuna non aggiunge altro. «Bokuto-san, gli tolgo il maglione, aiutalo a indossare la giacca di Kuroo»

Annuisce e in silenzio fa ciò che gli è stato detto, in questo momento non ha proprio la forza di parlare.

«Oi ragazzi! L'avete trovato?» Kuroo arriva correndo verso di loro, sollevato «Cos’è successo?»

«È caduto nella fontana» gli risponde il biondo. Fa un gesto poi verso i vestiti fradici dell’altro. «Gli ho dato la tua giacca»

Il moro fissa Akaashi zuppo fino all’osso, sgomento. «Ottima idea Tsukki»

«Cosa facciamo adesso? Non possiamo accompagnarlo a casa sua così» chiede Koutarou.

I genitori di Akaashi sono persone tranquille, ma perché si comporta sempre in modo responsabile, questa non gliela faranno passare liscia.

«Portiamolo al mio dormitorio» suggerisce Kuroo, le mani incrociate sul petto «Così mettiamo i suoi vestiti nell'asciugatrice e potrà mangiare qualcosa di caldo, poi decideremo cosa fare»

«Ok andiamo» Tsukishima sospira, stringendo il braccio attorno alla vita di Akaashi. «Dai Keiji»

Il biondo l'ha chiamato per nome come se niente fosse. Si chiede quando quei due si siano avvicinati così tanto.

Akaashi fa un paio di passi prima di inciampare. Questo è troppo, Koutarou non può perdonarselo. Scivola sotto l'altro braccio di Akaashi e con un gesto secco fa cenno a Tsukishima di lasciarlo andare.

«Afferra le mie spalle Akaashi»

Non appena le sue braccia tremanti sono intorno al suo collo, si piega e fa scivolare l'altro braccio sotto le sue ginocchia, issandolo su.

Uscendo attraversano la cucina. Lev e Hinata - o più probabilmente il gruppo di ragazze che si erano prese cura di loro – fortunatamente hanno già chiamato un taxi.

«Potresti andare anche tu con loro, Tsukishima» gli dice ma il biondo ha lo sguardo fisso a terra.

«Resto fino a che non starà meglio» gli risponde con tono che non lascia spazio a repliche, poi si rivolge a Hinata «Mandami una foto appena arrivate all’albergo, e vedete di fare in fretta»

Lui non discute, semplicemente si volge verso Akaashi che lo sta fissando con occhi appannati. L’alzatore nasconde il viso contro il suo petto, tremando ancora «Mi dispiace, Bokuto-san» mormora.

Il suo cuore si crepa, solo un po’ di più.

…

Fortunatamente la strada fino all’appartamento di Kuroo è breve. Bokuto tiene Akaashi – un giocatore di pallavolo alto un metro e ottanta – tra le sue braccia, come se niente fosse e cammina quasi volando. Una piccola parte di Kei, e molto ben nascosta, è grata per la tenacia e la forza di quel ragazzo.

Cammina dietro di lui, accanto a Kuroo, e quasi fatica a tenere il passo. Un silenzio teso è sceso tra tutti loro.

Ora che Akaashi è al sicuro, anche se non proprio in forma, Kei ha finalmente il tempo di pensare a quello che è successo alla festa.

 _Tutto_ , compreso quello che è successo in bagno.

Vorrebbe poter dire che era ubriaco, ma non lo era, aveva a malapena bevuto un drink. Neanche Kuroo era ubriaco, quindi non ha scuse – e la vergogna è calata su di lui come una ghigliottina –. Si è comportato come... beh, come una puttana. Non riesce a trovare un altro termine.

Con Akaashi è diverso, avevano parlato, avevano le idee chiare su tutto.

Con Kuroo si è semplicemente lasciato andare, usare, usandolo. Kuroo ora penserà che sia una puttana, e non senza motivo.

Lui sa di Akaashi.

Lo fissa con la coda dell'occhio, guarda avanti a sé, la sua espressione non tradisce nulla.

Sono praticamente arrivati al dormitorio. Kei si guarda intorno chiedendosi se sia meglio chiamare un taxi adesso, chiedendosi di nuovo se sia la cosa giusta restare o meno. In quel momento la voce di Kuroo rompe il silenzio. «Bo, non ho niente in cucina. Ti dispiace correre al conbini e prendere qualcosa? Porto Akaashi e Tsukki su»

La proposta è totalmente innocente ma, e si gira a guardare Akaashi, è palese che dopo che si sarà asciugato si addormenterà.

Il che significa che lui e Kuroo praticamente resterebbero soli, e con il ricordo di quello che è successo nel bagno ad aleggiare tra loro.

Si fa prendere dal panico. Osserva Bokuto mentre lascia Akaashi nelle braccia dell'altro. Kei è ancora arrabbiato con lui, ma è anche arrabbiato con sé stesso e... sicuramente è il male minore.

«Vado con lui» esclama, ma la voce gli esce roca e incerta «Ho mal di testa» guarda nel panico Kuroo che lo fissa, per un attimo, sconcertato «Devo prendere delle medicine»

Il moro sospira, poi lo guarda, desolato. «Ok. Tsukki» la sua voce suona vuota. Aggiusta la presa su Akaashi poi i suoi occhi si spostano verso la schiena curva di Bokuto. «Fate i bravi voi due»

Kei annuisce e basta, fa una falcata verso l'asso, evitando lo sguardo del moro. «Fai strada»

Bokuto – insolitamente silenzioso, occhi a terra e le spalle curve – si avvia per la strada. Lo segue, anche perché non sa dove si trovi il minimarket – non è nemmeno sicuro di dove si trovi lui adesso – . Il silenzio calato tra loro è pesante e in realtà a lui va bene anche così, non saprebbe neanche cosa dirgli. Il suo lato forte, chiassoso e esagerato è una cosa che conosce e può gestire, Bokuto di malumore è _territorio di Akaashi_.

In ogni caso, probabilmente gli passerà non appena torneranno da Akaashi.

Però, ora che è riuscito a calmare l’ondata di emozioni nella sua testa – e distogliere la sua mente dal pensiero di Kuroo - inizia a pensare di essersi comportato troppo duramente con l'asso.

Non che tutto questo casino non sia principalmente colpa sua, chiariamoci.

Ma non è che lui si sia comportato meglio.

Camminano in silenzio, il negozio è a pochi isolati di distanza e quando entrano le luci al neon lo accecano.

Bokuto, senza proferire parola, vaga per le corsie, prende qualche bevanda energetica, noodles istantanei e, esitando solo per un attimo, un pacco di onigiri – il più costoso dello scaffale –.

L’espressione sul suo viso si addolcisce un po’.

Quelli sono i preferiti del moro, o almeno tra quelli che si trovano di solito nei supermercati.

Nonostante tutto, Bokuto ama Akaashi.

Kei sospira, è troppo tardi ed è troppo stanco per pensarci. Aspetta che paghi in cassa, poi prende quattro focaccine con la carne. Li lascia cadere sul bancone accanto alla scatola di analgesici che ha preso prima, il tutto evitando il suo sguardo. «Hey! Ho già preso tutto» gli dice lui sollevando la busta con la spesa.

«Beh, ne volevo uno» scrolla le spalle mentre finisce di pagare «Anche a Kuroo piacciono. Se tu non lo vuoi, quando torno all’albergo lo darò ad Hinata»

Bokuto lo fissa, la testa leggermente inclinata di lato, in un modo che lo fa sentire esposto. Poi mette su un espressione imbronciata, le spalle sono ancora abbassate e gli occhi lucidi. «Oww, ma per quando saremo tornati si saranno raffreddati, Tsukki»

Cerca di mantenere la calma nonostante l’altro continui a chiamarlo con quel soprannome – ha praticamente quasi rinunciato a ripetere a tutti loro di non usarlo, questo però non significa che la cosa non lo urti ogni volta –

«Non è un mio problema» risponde con nonchalance, oltrepassandolo e andando verso l’uscita, prendendo una focaccina dal sacchetto.

Ci vuole appena un secondo prima che i passi pesanti di Bokuto lo raggiungano. Si gira a guardarlo, sembra comunque più sollevato di prima. «Dammi il mio panino, Tsukki»

Gli viene da ridere.

Allunga il sacchetto verso di lui, l’altro cautamente tira fuori una focaccina calda. «Grazie» gli brontola prima di dargli un morso.

Camminano in silenzio per alcuni minuti poi, probabilmente stufo, Bokuto inizia a parlare. «Quindi, tu e Kuroo»

Kei fissa la strada avanti a sé, ma sa che l’altro gli stia muovendo le sopracciglia in modo provocante.

«Hai frainteso la situazione Bokuto-san» risponde cercando di sembrare indifferente, aggiustandosi gli occhiali sul naso.

«Tsukki, è uscito dal bagno con la maglietta al rovescio» ribatte compiaciuto «Non sono stupido»

Eh? Davvero? Kei non ci aveva fatto caso, troppo impegnato a pensare ad Akaashi. Probabilmente anche Kuroo doveva essere più agitato di quando volesse dare a vedere. Ma quel dettaglio scivola via quasi subito, mentre le immagini di quello che è successo al bagno gli scorrono davanti agli occhi. Oltre che le guance adesso anche il petto gli va a fuoco. «Non voglio parlarne. Vai a chiedere a lui se sei così curioso»

«Ooooh andiamo, Tsukki» cantilena, come se volesse provocarlo e fargli perdere la pazienza... questa, però, è una cosa più da Kuroo.

Kei fa un respiro profondo. «Non chiamarmi così» ringhia «E pensa agli affari tuoi»

«Quanto sei noioso»

Con la coda dell'occhio lo vede chinare di nuovo il capo e fissare l’asfalto. «Beh, immagino tu abbia ragione» I suoi occhi, brillanti come oro fuso, sono velati dal senso di colpa «Per quanto tempo pensi che mi odierà?»

Kei deve trattenersi dal ridere, una persona meno stoica lo farebbe. Bokuto non potrebbe essere più lontano dalla verità.

Se sapesse quello che lui sa.

Anche se l'uomo non fosse così insopportabilmente, ingenuamente simpatico, probabilmente non sarebbe un problema. «Non credo che sia fisicamente capace di odiarti, Bokuto-san»

L’asso lo fissa di nuovo, ad occhi spalancati. «Lo so! Però...» piagnucola e poi seppellisce il viso tra le mani – il che non è propriamente sicuro, visto che stanno camminando al centro della strada- «Argh, sono un pessimo amico»

Prende un respiro profondo, alzando gli occhi al cielo, si chiede quanto manchi ancora al dormitorio di Kuroo; se continuano così Bokuto potrebbe addirittura scoppiare a piangere. Pensa a qualcosa di carino da dirgli che non lo faccia sembrare un completo idiota, non è che ci sia poi molto da inventarsi. «Anche io, anche se meno di te» ammette.

Per un attimo Bokuto lo guarda riconoscente, poi però i suoi occhi tornano ad incollarsi al suolo. «Tu non l’hai abbandonato lì! Oh, non merito la sua amicizia» la sua voce diventa sempre più alta ad ogni parola «Sono terribile»

Non capisce perché lui sia così… duro con sé stesso. Non avrebbe dovuto tirare fuori il discorso, anche se l’ha fatto per lui.

Imbarazzato – e pronto alla ritirata se serve – alza il braccio sinistro e delicatamente da una pacca sulla sua schiena.

«Io non...» ha sempre fatto schifo nel confortare le persone, anche quelle che gli stanno più vicino, detesta mentire e poi non sa dire le bugie. «Lui non la pensa così» gli dice cercando di mantenere un tono di voce indifferente, anche se le sue guance di colorano per un altro motivo. «E poi, sono sicuro che ti abbia già perdonato»

«È carino da parte tua, Tsukki» gli risponde, sorpreso, gli sorride e gli occhi umidi scintillano. «Sono sicuro che non sia arrabbiato neanche con te»

Scorge il dormitorio a circa un isolato di distanza, continua a camminare senza replicare. «Hmpf»

…

Oh Dio, il mondo sta ancora girando.

Dopo essere rimasto accecato dalle luci forti, Keiji si convince a riaprire gli occhi.

Niente di più sbagliato.

Le braccia forti di Kuroo lo stanno tenendo e delicatamente viene adagiato in un posto morbido e che profuma di buono.

Keiji si sistema più comodo. «Oh, andiamo Akaashi» sospira Kuroo «Prima devi metterti qualcosa di asciutto»

È stanco, e il mondo continua a vorticare e a ondeggiare intorno a lui. «La luce fa male, Kuroo-san»

«Se la spengo ti fai aiutare?»

Annuisce e geme in risposta mentre la vista dello sfondo si inclina pericolosamente di lato. La luce forte finalmente scompare e lui apre di nuovo gli occhi.

Un fioco bagliore proviene dal corridoio. Distingue una cesta e una scrivania accanto al letto dove è sdraiato. Tutto sembra ancora un po’ instabile, ma il buio migliora la situazione. Prende un respiro e si tira su.

Qualcuno sta frugando silenziosamente nell'armadio, Keiji quasi si spaventa per un attimo, poi la figura si volta. Giusto, è Kuroo-san. Questa è la stanza di Kuroo-san.

 _Oddio_ , cosa è successo?

Un’emicrania lancinante si sta espandendo nella sua testa, una vocina nella sua mente gli ripete che ha combinato un casino.

Anche se in questo momento non riesce a capire che sta succedendo.

Gli salgono le lacrime agli occhi.

«Ehi, ehi, Akaashi» il viso di Kuroo riempie di nuovo il suo campo visivo, le sopracciglia sono corrucciate in un’espressione preoccupata, la voce morbida. «Qualcosa non va? Ti sei fatto male da qualche parte?»

Scuote la testa negando, improvvisamente si sente ansioso.

«Ti aiuto a toglierti le scarpe e i pantaloni, ok?» gli dice distogliendo lo sguardo.

Keiji sente le guance scaldarsi, però si rende conto di non essere in grado di tirarsi in piedi e cambiarsi da solo; e poi sta tremando dal freddo. «Ok»

«Dimmelo se devi vomitare, ok? Ho un secchio pronto» Kuroo si mette subito all’opera, sfilandogli le scarpe da ginnastica e i calzini. Non riuscendo a tenersi in equilibrio da solo, si appoggia alle sue spalle mentre gli toglie i jeans fradici.

L’aiuta a indossare un paio di pantaloni di tuta morbidi e un po’ consumati, poi gli sfila la sua giacca da sopra le spalle. «Tira su le braccia» delicatamente gli fa indossare una felpa calda.

Dio, gli deve un favore enorme.

«Ecco fatto» Kuroo fa un passo indietro, osservandolo «Va meglio?»

Keiji annuisce in risposta, poi l’altro si siede accanto a lui sul letto. «Che cosa è successo Akaashi?»

«Io…» non riesce a fare a meno di sussultare.

«Non ti preoccupare, voglio solo sapere se dobbiamo andare a pestare qualcuno»

Fa un respiro profondo e dondola sul posto, va meglio rispetto a prima ma il mondo continua a ondeggiare intorno a lui.

«Io... stavo aspettando Bokuto-san» comincia a parlare ma si blocca, realizzando una cosa fondamentale. «Dov'è Bokuto-san? È arrabbiato con me?»

Volta la testa di scatto, ma il movimento non fa altro che peggiorare la situazione. Prima che cada sul letto, un braccio caldo si avvolge attorno alle sue spalle e lo spinge dolcemente ad appoggiarsi contro il petto di Kuroo.

«Oh, 'Kaashi, nessuno è arrabbiato con te» la sua voce è dolce, rassicurante. «Bo è andato a comprare qualcosa da mangiare, Tsukki è con lui»

Keiji sente il petto vibrare sotto il suo orecchio mentre parla. È rilassante. «Cosa è successo dopo?»

«Mmmh» aggrotta le sopracciglia «Non è tornato» continua mentre la tristezza lo avvolge «Volevo cercare Tsukishima... Ho bevuto entrambi i drink che mi aveva lasciato» probabilmente tutto quel casino deve essere partito da lì «C'era questo tipo irritante... poi stavo ballando?»

«Con Lev e Hinata?»

«Credo… di sì?» non è sicuro, è tutto così confuso «Penso di aver bevuto qualcos’altro. Poi ero fuori in strada e il tizio irritante è tornato» Ricorda la mano del ragazzo che si posava sulla sua schiena, la puzza di alcol nel suo fiato.

Kuroo mugugna qualcosa e si sporge verso di lui «Sei tornato in casa?»

Il momento dopo ricorda di aver spinto il ragazzo a terra «S-sì, ma c'erano troppe persone, avevo... non riuscivo a respirare. E non riuscivo a trovarvi»

Era spaventato, respirava ma era come se l’aria non riuscisse a raggiungere i polmoni e tutti quei corpi lo stavano schiacciando e poi...

«Akaashi» la voce di Kuroo è bassa, Keiji lo sente farsi più vicino. Felice del contatto, gli si appoggia contro.

«Allora io... Sono caduto in una pozzanghera Kuroo-san?» Si volta incontrando il suo sguardo preoccupato.

Lui sospira, si aggrappa alla felpa che gli ha prestato e si asciuga l’unica lacrima che era sfuggita dalle sue ciglia e si era fatta strada fino alla guancia «Una fontana, Bo ti ha portato fino a qui»

Keiji sente le guance andargli a fuoco e si chiede se si può morire d’imbarazzo «Oh, mi disp-»

«Non scusarti» lo ferma «Semmai noi dovremmo scusarci con te, ci saremmo dovuti comportare da amici» così vicini, riesce a sentire la sua mascella scricchiolare per la forza con cui la serra e vede la sua fronte corrucciarsi.

«Ma nessuno mi ha costretto a bere» sottolinea. Non riesce a sopportare quell'espressione sul suo viso. «Avrei dovuto-»

«No, Akaashi, _noi_ saremmo dovuti rimanere con te. Invece ci siamo preoccupati degli affari nostri e...»

Kuroo sembra davvero divorato dai sensi di colpa, _troppo_. Le sue orecchie sono rosse.

Che sia?

«Così, ti sei dichiarato alla fine?» si lascia scappare senza pensarci. Non è da lui essere così diretto.

«Eh… cosa?» Kuroo sussulta, irrigidendosi ancor di più.

«A Tsukishima» chiarisce cercando di sembrare calmo.

L'altro scoppia a ridere. «Non è andata proprio così»

«Che cosa è successo, Kuroo-san?» domanda corrugando la fronte, improvvisamente preoccupato.

«Nulla di che»

Non è troppo sicuro del suo attuale controllo sul proprio corpo, probabilmente deve avere in faccia un’espressione incredula perché Kuroo sospira.

«Beh, niente più di quello che avete fatto voi»

«Te l'ha detto» Keiji è sorpreso, ma poi l’altro ridacchia.

«No. Tsukki non lo avrebbe mai fatto. L'ho capito da solo»

Dentro di lui, è come se fosse crollata una diga.

«Abbiamo limonato, tutto qui…»

«Kuroo-san…» Keiji è davvero preso dal discorso. Qualunque cosa sia accaduta tra loro potrebbe aver mandato Tsukishima nel pallone, o magari va tutto bene – anche se sembra più plausibile la prima ipotesi –

Ma un’ondata di nausea lo ha assalito violentemente.

«È tutto ok, lo so che a Tsukki non piaccio in quel senso, era solo... curioso...» continua, sconsolato.

«Kuroo-san» sta per vomitare.

«E poi vive a Miyagi-»

«Kuroo-san… Il secchio»

Finalmente Kuroo ci arriva, si tuffa ai piedi del letto acchiappa il secchio e riesce a metterglielo davanti giusto in tempo, prima che rigetti tutto il contenuto del suo stomaco.

Ripensandoci, mentre è piegato in due sul secchio e Kuroo gli massaggia la schiena in maniera rassicurante, crede di dovere _l’anima_ a Kuroo, per tutto questo.

…

Tsukishima e Bokuto arrivano circa venti minuti dopo che Akaashi ha finito di vomitare. Per fortuna, sembra che si senta meglio di prima.

Anche Bokuto pare quasi tornato al suo solito comportamento. Tetsurou si domanda che cosa sia successo mentre erano via, pensava di dover gestire il momento “depresso/autodistruttivo” del suo amico, invece, sembra solo preoccupato.

Li accompagna entrambi nella sua stanza. Bo prende il suo posto accanto ad Akaashi, guarda seriamente il ragazzo e stringe le sue mani affusolate tra le sue. «Akaashi, mi dispiace così tanto» gli parla piano, gli occhi a terra «Ti ho lasciato da solo, mi dispiace»

Akaashi, ancora poco stabile, appoggia la fronte contro la sua spalla. «Va tutto bene Bokuto-san» mormora con tono più convinto rispetto a mezz’ora prima.

L’espressione di Bokuto è ancora un po’ accigliata ma lascia andare le sue mani e rovista nella busta della spesa. «Questi sono per te. È il tuo marchio preferito»

Il moro prende la confezione di onigiri, guardandoli come se l’asso gli avesse appena consegnato dei lingotti d’oro. Gli occhi gli diventano lucidi «Grazie Bokuto-san» gli risponde mentre ne scarta uno, Bokuto lo abbraccia e basta. Il moro si lascia andare alla stretta.

Tetsurou non può fare a meno di provare una fitta d’invidia.

«Ehi...» Tsukishima, con un’espressione accigliata gli tende un'altra busta. Sbircia dentro, ci sono un paio di panini ancora tiepidi. Alza gli occhi e lo fissa, sorpreso. «Non dovevi Tsukki»

Il biondo alza gli occhi al cielo allungandogli la busta. «Mangiate quanto un regimento. Prendili»

«Entrambi?» Subito una sensazione di calore gli si spande nel petto.

Tsukki scrolla le spalle, lanciando un'occhiata verso il letto. «Non credo che Akaashi mangerà il suo» e, alla sua occhiata, aggiunge «Noi li abbiamo già mangiati per strada»

Le orecchie gli vanno a fuoco, il cuore pompa ad un ritmo serrato. Prende il sacchetto «Grazie» e subito aggiunge «E per la cronaca, noi mangiamo come persone normali, sei tu che mangi come un uccellino»

«Come ti pare» commenta lasciandosi cadere di peso sul suo divano evitando il suo sguardo.

Cazzo, devono ancora chiarire.

Prima però, si accomoda sul bracciolo del divano e mangia i panini, sta morendo di fame.

Finiscono tutti di mangiare.

I vestiti bagnati di Akaashi sono ancora sul pavimento, quindi va a raccoglierli. L'alzatore si sta riposando con la testa appoggiata sul grembo di Bokuto, disteso sui cuscini sul suo letto.

«Porto questi ad asciugare, ok?» li avvisa «Comportatevi bene»

Attraversa meccanicamente l’edificio, le palpebre che gli si chiudono. È stanco e preoccupato, per l'intera situazione con Tsukki.

Una volta tornato nel suo appartamento, per prima cosa nota Bokuto e Akaashi profondamente addormentati, Tsukishima si è appisolato sul divano.

Tetsurou non sa se maledire o ringraziare per l’occasione. «Ehi, Tsukishima» lo richiama facendolo sussultare «Possiamo parlare?»

Il biondo probabilmente se lo aspettava, perché non sembra sorpreso. Le sue spalle sono tese e adesso lo sta fissando dritto negli occhi «Sono stanco. Non puoi aspettare?»

«Tsukki. Non evitarmi»

«Non lo sto facendo, solo...» si blocca, socchiude gli occhi, confuso. «Sono veramente stanco, non ti sto dicendo che non vogli parlarne, ma ...»

Tetsurou sospira. «Non adesso»

Anche se non gli risponde a parole, riesce a leggere il “per favore” in quelle iridi dorate.

«Ok, ma solo se mi fai spazio» replica indicando il divano «Anche io sono distrutto e ci vorrà più di mezz’ora prima che i vestiti siano asciutti»

Tsukishima gli fa spazio e gli lancia un’occhiata interrogativa.

«I macchinari in lavanderia sono vecchi» spiega, lasciandosi cadere sul divano, sistemandosi contro il bracciolo.

Dopo un po' sente la sua voce rompere il silenzio. «Mi dispiace, non hai neanche bevuto alla festa»

Tetsurou sorride, sentendo le palpebre farsi sempre più pesanti «Non importa, ho trovato qualcosa di meglio»

E Tsukishima gli risponde, qualcosa, ma lui si è già addormentato.

…

Più o meno due ore dopo - e a ridosso dell’alba - sono seduti in macchina, ormai tutti abbastanza sobri.

Per primo accompagnano Akaashi. Scende dall'auto con passi sorprendentemente decisi, continuando a proferire scuse per tutta quella situazione.

Poi Tsukishima, gli occhi ancora pieni di sonno. Emette un gemito quando vede l'autobus Karasuno già in attesa fuori dall’ accademia Fukurodani.

Per quanto riguarda Kuroo e Bokuto, si ritrovano a guardare l’alba nel parcheggio del McDonald's, in silenzio, la testa persa in altri pensieri.

Quelle poche parole che si sono detti li hanno fatti giungere alla stessa conclusione.

Koutarou deve farsi perdonare da Akaashi.

E Tetsurou...

Beh, Tetsurou deve metabolizzare _un sacco_ di cose.

...

**@ 3RY GYM BBYS.**

**DA: TSUKKI -SUNSHINE 7:45**

Hinata è stato sgridato, e ha vomitato sull'autobus. Io sto bene.

Vi odio tutti.

Auewbhbgs… Sono Yamaguchi, la prossima non vi copro se non mi invitate.

**DA: AKAASHI KEIJI <3 8:15**

Sono contento, Tsukishima.

Io ho mal di testa, ma per il resto sono a posto.

Di nuovo, mi dispiace.

**DA: KUBROO 8:17**

Akaashi, bevi molta acqua, non sto scherzando.

Tsukki, non hai il diritto di fare lo scontroso, non hai nemmeno i postumi della sbornia.

Ovviamente, la prossima volta Yamaguchi sei invitato.

Riposati e smettila di scusarti.

Tsukki, avvisaci quando arrivi.

**DA : ME 8:30**

Non dormite ragazzi?

Faccio un salto più tardi Akaashi, dai retta a Kuroo.

Adesso siete tutti scontrosi e strani ma volevo solo dirvi

Vi voglio bene ragazzi.

Comunque io torno a dormire.

E prima che tu possa dire qualcosa Tsukki, _ci sarà una prossima volta_.

**DA: TSUKKI -SUNSHINE- 9:48**

Non penso proprio.


	7. Mishaps

**@ THE VB BAES.**

**DA: BOKUTO KOUTAROU 8:16**

** immagine allegata **

GUARDATE QUA!

Ve lo avevo detto che potevamo farcela.

**DA: AKAASHI KEIJI 8:18**

Complimenti Bokuto-san.

(state entrambi bene?)

**DA: ME 8:20**

Nessuno ha detto non potevate farcela, solo che non avreste dovuto perché è pericoloso.

Anche se sembra divertente.

(state bene?)

**DA: BOKUTO KOUTAROU 8:23**

Oh, uomini di poca fede.

Ovviamente.

**DA: KUROO TETSURO 8:24**

Beh...

Potrei essere caduto su Bo.

E avergli fatto un occhio nero.

**DA: AKAASHI KEIJI 8:18**

Kuroo-san.

**DA: BOKUTO KOUTAROU 8:25**

Akaashiiiii.

È solo piccolo livido.

** immagine allegata **

**DA: ME 8:26**

AHAHAHAHAHAHAH. Minuscolo proprio.

Io (anzi _noi_ ) ve lo avevamo detto.

Dovresti metterci del ghiaccio.

**DA: BOKUTO KOUTAROU 8:28**

Sei cattivo.

**DA: ME 8:32**

Sembra che tu abbia fatto a botte con un canguro.

E poi, vi _abbiamo_ avvisato.

**DA: KUROO TETSURO 8:33**

Awww ma è stato divertente, Tsukki.

I lividi guariscono.

Qualche possibilità che ti unisca a noi? ;)

**DA: ME 8:35**

No grazie, ci tengo alla mia faccia.

**DA: KUROO TETSURO 8:33**

Ma ci prenderemo cura di te! Puoi stare sopra tu.

Ops.

Hai capito cosa intendo.

**DA: BOKUTO KOUTAROU 8:33**

Anche a noi piace la tua faccia, Tsukki ;)

**DA: KUROO TETSURO 8:34**

Stiamo anche pensando di provare la pole dance.

**DA: AKAASHI KEIJI 8:36**

:O

No.

Kuroo-san.

No.

**DA: KUROO TETSURO 8:37**

Ma perchèèèèè?

**DA: AKAASHI KEIJI 8:38**

** immagine allegata **

Questo.

E poi finirete sicuramente per disturbare la classe.

E sarebbe da maleducati.

**DA: BOKUTO KOUTAROU 8:40**

Puoi venire anche tu Akaashi.

Per assicurati se ci comporteremo bene.

**DA: AKAASHI KEIJI 8:40**

Io…

**DA: KUROO TETSURO 8:40**

Diavolo sì, tu sei elastico!

Saresti più bravo di noi.

**DA: ME 8:41**

_Non_ provate ad ammazzare Akaashi, voi due.

Ora, se volete scusarmi, devo tornare a matematica.

«Con chi stai messaggiando così tanto Tsukki?» Tadashi al suo fianco allunga la testa per sbirciare il nome sul suo telefono, facendolo zompare sulla sedia – quando diavolo è arrivato? –

Kei inguatta il telefono, maledicendosi per essere stato così preso dalla chat da essersi accorto dell’arrivo del suo amico. «Nessuno»

«Mmm Kuroo-san? Akaashi-san?» vedendolo arrossire, Yamaguchi gli regala un sorrisetto innocente. «Posso lasciar perdere se devi continuare a fare il misterioso»

«È una chat di gruppo» e sospira. Alla fine, è solo Tadashi. «Con loro»

«Oh» e quasi sembra che stia per lasciar perdere davvero ma, ovviamente, Kei non è così fortunato. «Perché stavi ridendo?»

«Non stavo ridendo» ribatte lanciando al suo migliore amico un’occhiataccia.

Tadashi alza gli occhi al cielo, un'abitudine che sembra averlo contagiato ultimamente. «Beh, ghignando, o come ti pare»

Non ne uscirà vivo, vero?

Si arrende e apre di nuovo la chat – ci sono venti nuovi messaggi, che prontamente ignora – e scorre fino alla foto iniziale.

Kuroo e Bokuto, nel tentativo di non "perdersi di nuovo di vista", la settimana prima avevano iniziato insieme un corso di acro yoga – _ovviamente_ , perché un giocatore professionista di pallavolo e un titolare di una squadra universitaria non si allenano _abbastanza_ – solo che, ovviamente, avevano cominciato a provare subito cose complicate da zero.

Tipo quello.

Nella foto, probabilmente un parco nel campus di Kuroo, Bokuto è sdraiato sulla schiena, gambe e braccia stese verso l’alto e larghe, le sue mani reggono Kuroo per le spalle. Il moro invece con le sue si regge le ginocchia aperte mantenendo le gambe nella posizione del loto. (ndt. Andate nelle note in fondo per vedere la posizione)

«Whoa che fico» esclama Yamaguchi, prendendogli il telefono di mano «E poi sembrano così _sexy_ , non posso davvero biasimarti»

E volete sentire il peggio? Lo sono davvero.

Entrambi indossano canotte sportive e pantaloncini larghi, i bicipiti e i deltoidi di Bokuto sono gonfi in una maniera che fa venire voglia a Kei di leccarli, e la maglietta di Kuroo è scivolata lasciando scoperta la pelle liscia abbronzata degli addominali, contratti nello sforzo di mantenere la posizione. Anche i muscoli delle sue cosce sono tesi e in rilievo.

«Oh stai zitto Yamaguchi»

Il pensiero di aver effettivamente passato le mani su quella pelle liscia lo fa vacillare.

È già passato un mese ma i ricordi nella sua testa sono chiari, come se fosse successo appena ieri.

E lo perseguitano nel sonno.

«Scusa Tsukki, ma è vero. Comunque, perché stavi ridendo? Sono bravi»

«Oh, è per questo» prende di nuovo il telefono e scorre fino trovare l'altra foto, Bokuto, con un livido fresco di un bel blu-viola che va da sopra il sopracciglio fino a metà guancia, occhio iniettato di sangue e ghigno da maniaco in faccia, sta facendo un bel pollice in su verso l'obbiettivo.

«A quanto pare Kuroo gli è caduto addosso»

Tadashi fa una smorfia. «Ugh, ginocchiata in faccia?»

« _Non_ voglio saperlo»

In realtà vorrebbe, ma non lo chiederà. Da quando è successa quella _cosa_ con Kuroo, ha continuato a rispondere ai suoi messaggi – principalmente meme – a volte persino mandandogliene qualcuno dei suoi, ma è sempre rimasto alla larga da qualsiasi discorso serio, e da qualsiasi altra cosa che avrebbe potuto tirare fuori l'argomento.

Rubandogli di nuovo il telefono, Tadashi torna a studiare la foto di prima «Comunque sono sexy»

Qualcuno, lassù, lo sta prendendo per il culo, ne è certo. «Yamaguchi, stai zitto»

…

La porta si chiude con un clic alle sue spalle e Tetsurou vorrebbe solo poggiarcisi contro e rimanere lì per un po', il corpo indolenzito e i muscoli doloranti dopo la lezione. Però è un dolore positivo, dato dal buon lavoro.

Non può dire la stessa cosa del suo migliore amico.

Si trascina fino in cucina e prende un impacco di ghiaccio dal congelatore.

Torna nella sua stanza dove Bokuto giace steso sul suo letto. È quasi tentato di lanciarglielo in modo scherzoso ma, visto quello che era successo prima, probabilmente non è una buona idea «Bo, ti ho preso del ghiaccio»

Al suono della sua voce l'altro alza la testa e oh, il livido sta diventando sempre più nero ogni minuto che passa.

«Fratello, penso che la mia faccia cadrà» piagnucola lasciando ricadere drammaticamente la testa all'indietro «Potresti metterlo tu, per favore?»

Alza gli occhi al cielo. «Va bene, gufaccio viziato»

Scivola sul letto accanto al suo amico e preme delicatamente l'impacco di ghiaccio sul livido.

L'occhio visibile di Bokuto s’increspa, gli sta sorridendo, e Tetsurou sente un'ondata di affetto montargli dentro. In quella posizione le loro spalle sfregano fra di loro, sono entrambi sudati, ma quel giorno deve fare il bucato, quindi non gli importa, possono stare sul letto ancora un po'.

Intanto Bokuto ha afferrato uno dei suoi cuscini e lo sta annusando. «Come fanno ad avere un così buon profumo?»

«Non profumano» e afferra il cuscino annusandolo. C'è un leggero sentore di sapone, ma è tutto lì. «Non sanno di niente»

«Uh Uh» sbuffa l’asso, chiaramente incredulo. «Non vuoi proprio dirmelo»

Voltando la testa incontra il suo sguardo ramato. Si acciglia «Perché non dovrei dirtelo? Non è che abbia un segreto, li lavo ogni settimana come una persona normale»

Bokuto, tuttavia, deve aver ascoltato solo la prima parte della frase. «Oh, quindi ora è un segreto?» accusa con voce acuta.

Sospirando, si tira su appoggiandosi sul gomito e fissa Bokuto con la faccia più seria del suo repertorio, anche se, si sta trattenendo una risata. «Bo, no»

«Accumulatore di segreti (ndt. si lo so fa schifo ma il mio cervello non ha ancora processato un'idea migliore, spero in revisione di trovare qualcosa di meglio) » replica, il labbro inferiore che sporge un po’ in fuori e l'occhio sano spalancato.

Quella che parte come una risatina, si trasforma presto in una vera e propria risata che lo fa piegare in due. Dio, quanto gli erano mancati quei momenti.

«Porca puttana, odorano di cuscini, Bo!»

«No, hanno il profumo dei tuoi capelli appena lavati... No, forse un po’ più agrumati... Hanno un buon odore, Kuroo, ok?»

Se lo dice lui… In realtà lui non sente altro che odore di, beh, cuscini, ma sono i suoi cuscini, forse ormai è abituato al profumo.

«Anche Akaashi l'ha detto» adesso il gufo sembra un po' seccato.

Da dopo quel giorno non hanno più parlato “dell’incidente”. Non erano riusciti a vedersi per due settimane, Bo ogni volta rimandava dicendo di essere impegnato con gli allenamenti. Tetsurou non voleva pressarlo, e poi dopo pochi giorni, era tornato al suo solito atteggiamento esplosivo, tartassandoli nella chat di gruppo e invitandolo ad acro yoga tra le altre cose.

È divertente – come lo aveva trovato quel corso? Questo è il _suo_ campus – e molto più impegnativo di quanto avesse pensato all'inizio, come è possibile che qualcuno sia così _flessibile_?

Adesso però, Bokuto sembra pronto a parlarne.

«Akaashi ha commentato il profumo dei miei cuscini?» decide di far finta di non aver capito e vedere dove vuole andare a parare «Quando li avrebbe annusati?»

L’asso alza un sopracciglio ma sussulta, la faccia ancora gonfia «Ehm, il mese scorso quando io… noi l'abbiamo perso a quella festa»

Si lascia scappare una risatina , ma la sua espressione si ammorbidisce al ricordo del povero Akaashi, che non riusciva neanche a stare seduto da solo «Certo, possiamo fidarci del suo giudizio estremamente lucido»

«Lo sai cosa si dice delle persone ubriache»

«Bo, ti devo ricordare l’ultima volta che ti sei ubriacato con me?» Un paio di settimane prima _dell'incidente_ erano andati a una festa in una confraternita, inutile dirlo, Bokuto ha scoperto di non saper volare ne di saper fare un salto mortale all’indietro.

«Così, hai ricominciato a parlare normalmente con Akaashi?»

«Uh, no, non proprio» Bokuto si ferma a pensare e Tetsurou aspetta che continui «Parlavamo poco, prima. Ora sembra che non abbia neanche voglia di scrivermi, anche se è sempre online. Credo…»

Curioso, lo stesso comportamento di qualcun altro di sua conoscenza.

«Che cosa?» gli strizza una spalla.

Lui esita.

«No, è solo... Fratello, pensi che ad Akaashi piaccia Tsukishima?»

Ed eccoci qui. Il broncio sul suo viso si accentua ancor di più, e nasconde il lato sano della sua faccia nella coperta sul suo letto «Quella notte ha chiesto di Tsukishima. E loro parlano molto»

Lui ne sa poco di più e per un attimo si sente in colpa per non avergliene mai parlato prima. Però sarebbe stato ingiusto spifferare in giro affari che non lo riguardano, per non parlare del fatto che sarebbe potuto succedere un casino tra loro.

Forse sarebbe stato meglio se non avesse scoperto niente, sia per sé che per tutti gli altri. Tutta quella situazione gli sta portando via il sonno e la testa.

«Io...»

In ogni caso lui non mentirà a Bokuto.

«Non ne sono sicuro, però si, sembrano più vicini»

Lascia che il suo sguardo scivoli verso il soffitto.

«Come fai a sapere che scrivono? Voglio dire, Akaashi scrive a mala pena nella chat di gruppo»

«Me l'ha detto lui» Bokuto gonfia le guance in un modo che gli fa venir voglia di pizzicargliele, però lui continua a evitare il suo sguardo «A volte quando parliamo è tutto un “Tsukki ha fatto" o "Tsukki ha detto" e cose così. Hanno cominciato prima del ritiro»

«Bo... E se fossero solo amici? Anche noi abbiamo fatto una cosa del genere ricordi?» la sua mano si poggia sulla sua testa e scorre tra le ciocche non più fissate dal gel. «Anche se sembrano così uniti non significa che siano innamorati»

Però ciò non implica che non lo siano, o che non si piacciano. C'è attrazione tra loro, è palese, chi può dirlo se non siano già coinvolti sentimentalmente. Akaashi è stato innamorato di Bokuto per quasi tre anni ormai, ma potrebbe essere andato oltre.

E Tsukishima...

Beh, nonostante quello che è successo tra loro in quel bagno, non sembra proprio il tipo da farlo abitualmente.

Abbandonandosi al suo tocco, Bokuto sospira.

«Non lo so amico, però sta succedendo qualcosa. Non che ci sia nulla di strano, stanno bene insieme! Non credo che Akaashi stia bene con me allo stesso modo» abbassa lo sguardo «Hai parlato con Tsukishima, no? Hai notato qualcosa?»

«Noi non...» e si blocca alla ricerca delle parole adatte per spiegarlo «…parliamo poi così tanto. Voglio dire, gli mando dei meme e a volte parliamo di cose, ma ogni volta che provo a tirare fuori la festa lui…» e mima il gesto con le mani «… si chiude a riccio»

«È dura amico» gli risponde ficcandosi un cuscino sotto la schiena e stirandocisi sopra come un gatto, i muscoli del collo e delle spalle guizzano al movimento «Forse è imbarazzato? Lo sai come è fatto»

«Lo so, ma in ogni caso non insisterò» sospira lasciando cadere la testa all’indietro sul letto, i capelli gli oscurano la visuale «È chiaro che non vuole niente del genere da me, qualunque sia il motivo»

«Hey»

Una mano spinge indietro la frangetta e la faccia tumefatta di Bokuto appare in tutta la sua gloria, per una volta il suo sguardo è serio «Non credo che sia il tipo da farsela con chiunque in un bagno»

Oh, se solo sapesse...

«Forse pensa solo che sia sexy» risponde sospirando «Non deve per forza essere più seria di così»

Per un attimo Bo lo fissa, poi si sdraia su un fianco, i loro visi a pochi centimetri di distanza. La sua mano gli pizzica una guancia «Primo, tutti pensano che tu sia sexy e secondo, Tsukishima non condividerebbe neanche una forchetta con le altre persone, perché pensi che potrebbe fare una cosa del genere?»

«Ehm… Mi ha baciato come se volesse succhiarmi via l'anima in bagno un mese fa e ora si comporta come se niente fosse?» gonfia le guance ma l’altro lo tiene fermo «Dimentica questa storia Bo» e distoglie lo sguardo e premendo la testa contro la coperta. «In ogni caso dovresti confessarti ad Akaashi»

«Nah» anche lui distoglie gli occhi «Non voglio interferire»

La testardaggine è sempre stato uno dei suoi più grandi difetti.

«Quindi...»

«Mi concentrerò solo sulla squadra» replica l'asso facendo un respiro profondo «Non smetterò di parlargli o che, solo...»

«Lascerai le cose prendere il loro corso» Tetsurou non riesce a trattenere il piccolo sorriso che si è formato sulle sue labbra. Sì, Bokuto a volte può essere un vero bambino, ma sotto sotto è un vero tenerone. «Oh mio dio, quanta maturità!»

Bokuto ridacchia, socchiudendo gli occhi scherzosamente. «Senti chi parla»

«Ehi! Io sono _molto_ maturo, sei tu quello che mi trascina sempre nei casini»

Entrambi scoppiano in una sonora risata e passa un po’ prima che Bokuto riesca a trovare il fiato per rispondere «E tu lo adori»

Tetsurou sorride, calmo e rilassato «La mia vita non sarebbe la stessa cosa»

Dopodiché, un silenzio caldo e confortevole cala fra loro. Passa un po’ di tempo prima che Tetsurou si accorga che la mano dell’asso è ancora sulla sua guancia solo che, anziché pizzicarla, ora è semplicemente appoggiata. È quasi sul punto di strusciarsi contro il suo palmo.

Il sole fuori è accecante, dopo tutto è estate, e la luce che filtra dalla finestra fa brillare gli occhi di Bokuto come monete, la sua pelle sembra ancora più abbronzata. Persino il livido non sembra poi così male, l’iride sembra quasi una stella immersa in una galassia.

Probabilmente, questo non è il momento adatto per ricordarsi che lui è stato il suo primo bacio con un ragazzo, e la sua prima vera cotta. Bokuto, a quel tempo, ancora non conosceva Akaashi ma dubita che per lui sia stato lo stesso.

Non glielo ha mai detto.

Come _amici_ , questo era il patto.

Dio, è stato un vero ipocrita con Tsukki.

La voce bassa dell’altro lo distoglie dai suoi pensieri «Fratello, ricordi?»

C'è una nota dolce nelle parole di Bokuto e, per una volta, parla con un tono di voce normale.

«Cosa Bo?» quasi sussurra, ma sa già cosa sta per dirgli. Le sue pupille sono dilatate, lo sguardo intenso, proprio come quando sta per schiacciare un pallone.

Bokuto si schiarisce la gola, per un attimo distoglie lo sguardo «Al primo anno, noi...» la sua mano racchiude il suo viso, il pollice traccia piccoli cerchi sulla guancia, vicino l'angolo della bocca «Limonavamo un sacco»

Tetsurou prende un respiro profondo. Nonostante il suo modo di fare, Bokuto non è mai stato il tipo da buttarsi in situazioni del genere. A parte le poche volte che avevano scopato durante il primo e il secondo anno delle superiori, non era successo nient’altro tra loro, oltre ad aver stretto una forte amicizia.

«Oh, non è necessario, mi passerà. È solo una cotta per un biondo sarcastico» Ma, d’altra parte, il gufo lo conosce bene e sa che lui brama l'attenzione fisica tanto quanto Hinata brama una schiacciata.

«Ma io voglio» e lo sta fissando dritto negli occhi, le guance arrossate «E non per tirarti su di morale»

«Allora perché?»

Per un secondo, sembra preso alla sprovvista, poi ridacchia. «Perché…» comincia e il ghigno sulla sua faccia si allarga sempre di più «…ci stiamo solo viziando a vicenda, no? E poi, in questa luce sei fantastico»

_Ci stiamo solo viziando a vicenda_. Quella frase gli riporta alla mente tanti ricordi. Tante delle sue prime volte sono avvenute dopo che lui gli aveva detto questa esatta frase.

Prende un respiro, la sua bocca è secca e le sue guance sono in fiamme. Il battito del suo cuore gli rimbomba nelle orecchie. «Giusto»

Però il calore sulla sua guancia in un attimo sparisce, la mano si sposta. «A meno che tu non...»

Tetsurou non si fa prendere dal panico. Potrebbe restare zitto, lasciare che Bokuto si tiri indietro e tutto continuerebbe come se nulla fosse. Ma questo... beh. Nel suo stomaco si è aperta una voragine e l’affetto che prova per lui pulsa come a ricordargli di non essersene mai andato.

Lo vuole.

Gli afferra la mano e la riporta dov’era. «No, va anche a me»

Bokuto sorride e prontamente si avvicina. Le sue labbra trovano facilmente quelle di Tetsurou, modellandole. Sono morbide e un po' salate dopo l’allenamento. Il bacio è languido, lento, dopo tutto, hanno il resto della mattinata davanti prima che qualche obbligo li richiami alla realtà.

Con il braccio libero lo afferra per la vita, le gambe si intrecciano quasi automaticamente. Quando si staccano, la sua mano si alza per tracciare il livido sul suo viso, si sporge per posare dei baci delicati lì e sul suo naso.

«Mi fai il solletico» gli dice lui e poi Tetsurou rabbrividisce sentendo il fiato caldo dell’altro sul collo.

«Anche tu» protesta, ma poi Bokuto traccia una lunga scia sul suo collo con la lingua «Bo!»

«Non posso credere che tu soffra ancora il solletico» lo sbeffeggia alzandosi sui gomiti, torreggiando su di lui con un sorrisetto compiaciuto stampato in faccia.

Guardandolo scherzosamente, si sposta sotto il suo corpo osservando come la luce giochi con le curve del suo viso e dei muscoli delle sue spalle.

«Non è che abbia cambiato collo, sai?»

Posa una mano sul suo petto e di soppiatto la lascia scivolare contro il suo fianco, solleticando proprio nel punto dove è più vulnerabile. Bokuto prova a trattenersi ma scoppia subito a ridere, perde l’equilibrio e gli cade addosso «Neanche tu hai cambiato le costole a quanto vedo» lo prende in giro sogghignando come un idiota.

«Stronzo» gli risponde, senza fiato, prima di chinarsi e catturare di nuovo le sue labbra, poi scende, le sue mani già sotto la sua maglietta.

Invece di vendicarsi – perché quella poteva _effettivamente_ trasformarsi in una battaglia di solletico, come era successo altre volte – la sua mano grande e callosa si avvolge intorno alla cassa toracica, il suo pollice stuzzica il suo capezzolo sinistro. Non riesce a trattenere un gemito e il sorriso di Bokuto si allarga. Tetsurou si sfila la maglietta e con un gesto raggiunge l’orlo della sua per fare lo stesso. Per un momento si ferma ad ammirare la statua greca che è il suo amico, l’attimo dopo Bokuto lo sta assaltando di baci e morsi lungo il busto.

Qualcuno è eccitato.

Lo sta guardando dritto negli occhi mentre con la bocca gli fa un succhiotto proprio sotto lo sterno. Le sue dita sono agganciate all'elastico dei suoi pantaloncini, chiedendo il permesso.

In quel momento non riesce a non essere sdolcinato «Cazzo, sei un sogno»

Bokuto ride. «Spero di sì, Tetsu»

Poggia la mano sulla sua guancia in una carezza e la testa del suo amico segue il movimento quando lascia vagare le dita tra i suoi capelli incasinati, scombinando ancor di più la sua acconciatura ormai sfatta.

Bo non esita.

Spinge giù i suoi pantaloncini insieme ai boxer e, nonostante l’aria nella stanza sia calda, subito gli sale la pelle d’oca. Per un secondo, Bokuto lo fissa e basta e Tetsurou è quasi sul punto di seppellire la faccia tra cuscini per nascondere l'imbarazzo.

«Whoa, sei ancora enorme»

Ecco, adesso le guance gli vanno letteralmente a fuoco. «Beh, che cosa ti aspettavi?»

«Che ne so» gli risponde l'altro inclinando la testa di lato, il suo palmo si avvolge alla base della sua erezione «Che la mia memoria stesse esagerando» la sua mano inizia a fare su e giù e ghigna quando gli sfugge un gemito. «All'epoca ero piccolo e innocente» il suo sguardo ora è diabolico.

«Anche io! Detta così pare che io- Ah!» e la sua voce si spezza quando Koutarou si inclina verso il basso gli avvolge la punta con la lingua, succhiando poi dolcemente. «Di sicuro adesso non lo sei più» sbuffa, a metà tra un riso e un gemito.

Le sue dita affondano di più tra i capelli di Koutarou e, di rimando, l'asso va giù avvolgendolo quasi interamente con la sua bocca calda e bagnata.

Non era proprio così che si aspettava che andasse a finire quella mattina – una doccia, buttarsi a letto e risvegliarsi dopo con i capelli di Bokuto in bocca – Questo a confronto è il paradiso.

Koutarou stabilisce un ritmo, un po’ brutale, ma non si lamenta, anzi, ogni volta che è sul punto di dire qualcosa, lui succhia un po' più forte o gioca con la sua lingua e le sue parole si trasformano in gemiti.

Piccolo bastardo, si sta divertendo.

«Cazzo Bo, sei- Ah... sei così bravo» è l'unica cosa che riesce a dire.

Gli occhi di Bokuto si socchiudono, abbassa la testa ancor di più, cercando di ingoiarlo tutto. Tetsurou geme alla ricerca di aria, senza fiato, la faccia in fiamme.

«Così bravo» mormora dolcemente, mentre la sua mano si aggrovigliata nei suoi capelli lo spinge ancor più giù.

Vorrebbe dire di aver raggiunto il ritmo perfetto, ma in verità, Bo continua ad andare ancora più veloce ed è sempre meglio ogni attimo che passa fino a che – si inarca e geme in un modo tale che si sorprende di non aver strappato nessun muscolo – non viene, schizzandogli sul mento e sul suo stomaco.

Sul suo viso si allarga un sorriso soddisfatto, le sue labbra sono tutte rosse e bagnate e i suoi occhi sono socchiusi, vogliosi.

_È bello così_ , pensa Tetsurou mentre tira delicatamente la sua testa verso di lui per baciarlo, sentendo i loro corpi scivolare tra loro, sudati e caldi.

Aggancia le dita all'elastico dei suoi pantaloncini, muovendosi il suo ginocchio sfiora la durezza di Bokuto.

Sta complicando le cose più di prima.

Però non è questo il momento di pensarci.

Tetsurou fa scivolare il tessuto lungo le sue cosce, gli afferra una spalla facendolo voltare, sogghigna all'espressione meravigliosamente eccitata sul viso del suo amico.

«Adesso è il mio turno»

…

**DA: "KAASHI KEIJI 20:49**

Ciao

Come sta la tua faccia Bokuto-san?

**DA: ME 20:57**

Akaashi!

Guarda tu stesso

** immagine allegata **

**DA: "KAASHI KEIJI 21:05**

È parecchio gonfia. Ci hai messo del ghiaccio?

Fa molto male?

**DA: ME 21:06**

Nah, ha fatto male solo la botta.

Ci ha pensato Kuro

Ma potrei usare anche uno di quei gelpad caldi.

**DA: "KAASHI KEIJI 21:09**

Sei a casa?

**DA: ME 21:09**

Uh, si.

**DA: "KAASHI KEIJI 21:23**

Vieni fuori, ho freddo.

**DA: ME 21:23**

Akaashi, è estate!

Arrivo!

**21:57**

Mandami un sms quando arrivi a casa.

Sei il miglior amico di sempre, ti voglio bene Akaashi.

La prossima volta che usciamo ti offro qualcosa.

…

Tenendo il gelpad tiepido contro l'occhio nero, Koutarou continua a fissare la strada fino a quando non riesce più a vedere luce intermittente della bicicletta di Akaashi.

Meno di dodici ore prima diceva di voler mollare un po' la presa e concentrarsi solo sulla pallavolo e su sé stesso – visto che _Akaashi_ è chiaramente interessato a qualcun altro, quel pensiero non riesce ad abbandonarlo nonostante tutto quello che gli ha detto Kuroo – ma poi l’alzatore si è presentato, le guance arrossate e senza fiato, a casa sua, alle nove di sera.

Con gelpad caldi e crema per lividi.

Una parte di lui voleva piangere e scappare via, perché tutto quello aveva rianimato di botto le sue speranze. Una parte di lui voleva soltanto baciarlo.

Alla fine, lo ha stritolato in un abbraccio, come sempre, non volendolo lasciare più andare ma sapendo che, dall'altra parte, questa sua abitudine è fastidiosa.

Cazzo, l'amore è complicato, o per lo meno, essere innamorati in questo modo.

Ad esempio il modo in cui ama Kuroo, anche se non è propriamente _innamorato_ di lui, quello che sente per lui e il modo in cui stanno insieme è bello e divertente, e il suo cuore non gli fa male nel petto ogni volta che lo guarda, come quando invece guarda Akaashi.

Forse è perché sa che Kuroo, sarà sempre con lui.

Oh, gli fa male alla testa.

…

**DA: ME 21:46**

** immagine allegata **

Guarda Tsukki!! Ora siamo coordinati.

**DA: TSUKKI 21:54**

Se stai parlando dei miei calzini con i dinosauri no, non siamo cordinati.

E poi, perché quei gatti ghignano? Li hai fatti stampare a posta?

Ammazzerò Akaashi. Era un segreto.

**DA: ME 22:00**

Awww, lo sai che gli occhi da cucciolo di Bokuto sono il suo punto debole, non ucciderlo.

E no, li ho trovati già così?

È così strano che dei gatti sorridano?

**DA: TSUKKI 22:10**

Beh, conoscendoti, no, non avrebbe dovuto.

I tuoi gatti perseguiteranno i miei incubi.

**DA: ME 22:11**

Oh, non fare il drammatico.

Sono sorpreso che i miei gattini facciano paura a qualcuno che dorme circondato da miniature di dinosauri.

**DA: TSUKKI 22:12**

I tuoi "gattini" hanno il sorriso più inquietante che abbia mai visto!

E tu come diavolo fai a saperlo!?? È stato Hinata, non è vero!?

**DA: ME 22:13**

LOL

Calmati Tsu-cakes, ho solo tirato ad indovinare.

**DA: TSU-CAKES 22:14**

Sei insopportabile, non ti rispondo neanche più

**DA: ME 22:14**

Si certo.

Indovina qual è il tuo nuovo nome sul mio telefono.

** immagine allegata **

Tsukkii

…

Kei sospira e lascia cadere il telefono sul letto accanto a lui. Oggi Kuroo sembra più fastidioso e assillante del solito.

È dalle due del pomeriggio che lo sta tartassando di immagini a caso – la maggior parte selfie, anche se non se ne lamenta affatto – e non è sicuro se stia solo cercando di impedire che la loro conversazione muoia o se non sia solo un disperato tentativo di convincerlo a discutere di _qualcosa_ in particolare.

Vorrebbe chiederglielo – è preoccupante vedere Kuroo comportarsi in questo modo – ma lo conosce abbastanza da sapere che lui la vedrà come un'apertura.

E Kei... beh, non è così sicuro di volerne parlare.

Non vuole iniziare una conversazione imbarazzante, di cui non vede una fine rosea. Non importa quale sarà il risultato, tutti quelli a cui riesce a pensare sono mortificanti, patetici o tristi o tutti e tre messi insieme.

È meglio lasciare che Kuroo se ne dimentichi.

Anche se, lui per primo non è sicuro di riuscire a farlo.

…

**DA: TSUKISHIMA KEI 20:45**

Voglio dire, non può essere così male.

E poi quella roba si lava via, giusto?

Giusto?

**DA: ME 20:47**

C-credo di sì.

Oh, è da stupidi.

Non lo faccio.

**DA: TSUKISHIMA KEI 20:47**

Certo, ti stai cagando sotto.

**DA: ME 20:49**

Che faccia tosta, Tsukishima Kei.

So cosa stai cercando di fare.

**DA: TSUKISHIMA KEI 20:49**

Posso andare a dormire?

Ci stai girando intorno da un'ora.

**DA: ME 20:50**

Te l'hanno mai detto che sei irritante?

**DA: TSUKISHIMA KEI 20:51**

Te l'hanno mai detto che il trucco si lava via?

Non è tutta questa grande cosa.

**DA: ME 20:51**

Sembrerò un clawn.

**DA: TSUKISHIMA KEI 20:53**

Akaashi.

Calmati.

Perfino Hinata non era poi così male.

**DA: ME 20:53**

Hinata ha provato questa roba?

**DA: TSUKISHIMA KEI 20:55**

Solo una volta a scuola.

** immagine allegata **

Yachi gli aveva persino procurato delle extension.

**DA: ME 20:57**

Oh mio, quello è…

Sei sicuro che non sia una ragazza che gli somiglia?

**DA: TSUKISHIMA KEI 20:58**

** immagine allegata **

**DA: ME 21:00**

Ok, ti credo. Nessun altro è in grado di saltare così.

Però questo non significa che io non sembrerei una specie di alieno.

**DA: TSUKISHIMA KEI 21:00**

Akaashi.

Sto per andare a dormire e lo dirò a Bokuto-san.

Dopo tutto, l'idea te l'ha data lui con quel livido della settimana scorsa.

Ci penserà lui.

**DA: ME 21:04**

Non osare.

**DA: TSUKISHIMA KEI 21:04**

Potrei anche dirgli della lezione di pole dance.

…

Keiji sospira e fa partire la videochiamata.

Non che creda davvero alle minacce di Tsukishima.

Almeno sulla lezione di pole dance, a cui ha partecipato di nascosto la scorsa settimana.

Non è sicuro di quello che sta per fare.

Oggettivamente parlando, non è tutta questa gran cosa. Solo un eyeliner e un tubetto di mascara.

Tuttavia, non può fare a meno di pensare che finirà per sembrare un procione per una settimana, o che dovrà strapparsi le ciglia.

**TSUKISHIMA KEI ha accettato la videochiamata.**

Ci mette più del previsto a connettersi ma poi l'immagine, inizialmente sgranata e sfocata, dopo un paio di secondi si stabilizza in una qualità decente. Tsukishima tiene la testa poggiata sulla mano sinistra, gli occhiali gli sono calati sulla punta del naso e indossa un maglione con scollo a V verde scuro che gli valorizza la linea delle spalle.

Sembra annoiato.

«Non guardarmi così, nel peggiore dei casi chiederai a tua madre un po’ di quella roba struccante»

Rabbrividisce al pensiero, non vuole arrivare a tanto, probabilmente sua madre si metterebbe semplicemente a ridere, ma sarebbe imbarazzante e poi al momento non è a casa. «Potrei dovermi strappare tutte le ciglia» ribatte appena riprende il controllo della sua voce.

Tsukishima butta la testa all’indietro e scoppia a ridere, e Keiji sa di essere appena diventato rosso dal petto fino alla punta dei capelli, il cuore che batte ad un ritmo forsennato.

«Solo tu riesci a dire una cosa così stupida rimanendo così serio» gli risponde una volta ricomposto, poi si ferma per un attimo a osservare la sua espressione accigliata «Ehi, non agitarti. Volevi provarci, no?»

«Sì, ma… è strano, non credi?» abbassa lo sguardo, le dita che cominciano a torturarsi tra loro.

Attraverso lo schermo, il biondo scrolla le spalle. «Conosco almeno dieci persone che lo hanno fatto, e _solo_ nella pallavolo» gli dice con tono calmo «Quel nano della Kamomedai aveva anche l’eyeliner»

Keiji è abituato ad essere quello calmo, diretto e razionale. È bello, per una volta, potersi fidare così di qualcuno.

Torna a guardare lo schermo «I gemelli della Inarizaki non hanno le sopracciglia naturalmente così perfette»

Un ghigno sarcastico ma morbido modella le labbra di Tsukishima. «Mai» concorda compiaciuto.

Lui non lo ammetterà, ma si sente già meglio. Non ha bisogno di dirglielo, Tsukki lo sa già.

Dopo la questione del succhiotto e, più recentemente, lo sfortunato incidente di Bokuto – in cui la sua faccia aveva fatto una buona conoscenza del ginocchio di Kuroo – Keiji aveva cominciato ad interessarsi al make-up.

Il fatto poi che alcune ragazze del corso di cosmetica abbiano fatto tornare Bokuto quasi come nuovo, il giorno dopo, si era finalmente convinto.

Anche se dopo, Bokuto, aveva ammesso che ci erano volute quasi due ore per sistemargli la faccia.

Così quel pomeriggio, mentre era fuori per comprare un nuovo raccoglitore, ha fatto una cosa un po’ folle. La matita nera e il tubo di mascara che si trovano graziosamente sulla sua scrivania ne sono la prova.

«Dimmelo se sembra strano» e mentre parla evita il suo sguardo.

«Certo»

Ha già visto qualche tutorial, quindi sistema il piccolo specchio che ha trovato nella stanza dei suoi genitori e si mette all’opera. In realtà non è difficile, ha sempre avuto le mani abbastanza ferme.

Prima che abbia il tempo di rendersene conto l’occhio destro è fatto.

Si volta verso Tsukishima.

Lo sta fissando ad occhi spalancati.

«È venuto male?» chiede, anche se, guardandosi allo specchio non sembra. Il suo occhio appare un po’ più grande, incorniciato da tutto quel nero. Giusto la rima inferiore è leggermente sbavata.

«N-no» Tsukishima inciampa «Il tuo occhio sembra più blu. Fai anche l’altro?»

Keiji mentirebbe se non ammettesse di essere compiaciuto dell'espressione sconvolta di Tsukishima.

Sorridendo, si china di nuovo sullo specchietto. L'occhio sinistro è più difficile, alla fine scappa fuori una linea più spessa del previsto. Però, per essere la prima volta, non è poi così male.

In effetti, in questo momento si sente un po’ malizioso.

Il modo in cui Tsukishima lo sta fissando, mentre si siede di nuovo e lascia che la telecamera catturi tutto il suo viso, parla da sola. Incatena il suo sguardo a quello del biondo «Insomma?»

Tsukishima si schiarisce la gola, gli occhi dorati si distolgono dallo schermo «Sembri un punk» e la voce non è poi così indifferente «Forse la linea di eyeliner è un po’ spessa. Ma stai bene»

Cercando di non farsi notare, si gira di poco per guardarsi di nuovo allo specchio. «Mi piace»

Tsukishima, dall’altra parte dello schermo, ha almeno la decenza di tenersi per se il “Te l'avevo detto” che gli si legge in faccia. Scoppia a ridere però e gli chiede quando comincerà a fare make-up tutorial.

Potrebbe davvero innamorarsene.

Diverrebbero due.

…

**BOKUTO KOUTAROU ha cambiato il nome del gruppo da @ THE VB BAES a @ TSUKKI ARRIVIAMO**

**@ TSUKKI ARRIVIAMO**

**DA: BOKUTO KOUTAROU 16:38**

Aspettate, quel fine settimana ho una partita.

Noooooo.

**DA: KUROO TETSURO 16:40**

Quindi facciamo settembre?

Possiamo fare una doppia festa di compleanno.

Quello di Tsukki è il 27

**DA: BOKUTO KOUTAROU 16:41**

Broooo.

Perché non me lo hai detto!?

Siamo nati a sette giorni di distanza, Tsukkiiiii!

**DA: AKAASHI KEIJI 16:43**

Non è un mese dopo l’Inter-high di quest’anno?

Chiedo solo.

Comunque, anche io l'ultimo fine settimana di agosto non posso.

**DA: KUROO TETSURO 16:45**

Ecco perché!

Fra i vostri due compleanni c’è il fine settimana.

Ho appena controllato.

Possiamo andare sull'isola dei gatti! O al castello!

**DA: ME 16: 47**

Mi sono addormentato sull'autobus.

Perché ci sono oltre 80 messaggi qua?

**16:59**

Nessuno chiede il mio parare?

Akaashi, tu non sei d'accordo con loro, vero?

Li dissuaderai…

**DA: BOKUTO KOUTAROU 16:48**

Su, su.

Non hai risposto.

Pensavamo tutti che fosse un si.

Con te è difficile dirlo, Tsukki.

**DA: AKAASHI KEIJI 17:00**

Posso liberarmi quel weekend lungo

**DA: KUROO TETSURO 17:02**

Ci vediamo alla stazione ferroviaria, Tsukki.

**DA: ME 17:03**

Non ho proprio voce in capitolo, vero?

**17:10**

Si chiama Tashirojima.

L'isola dei gatti, intendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa sarebbe la posizione di Bokuto e Kuroo nella foto, solo che Kuroo anziché tenere le gambe tese sta nella posizione del loto.  
> https://cdn.newsday.com/polopoly_fs/1.20405776.1534265245!/httpImage/image.jpg_gen/derivatives/landscape_768/image.jpg


	8. Tashirojima

Se aveste cominciato a domandare in giro, qualcuno vi avrebbe risposto che Akaashi Keiji, negli ultimi tempi, aveva cominciato a fare cose strane. A partire dall’indossare il mascara a scuola, cosa in realtà apprezzata dalla maggior parte delle sue compagne di classe. E le lezioni di pole dance settimanali, ma di cui solo Tsukishima era a conoscenza.

Però, Akaashi pensava di avere il diritto di farlo.

Perché era giunto alla conclusione che potrebbe essersi innamorato di più di una persona, allo stesso tempo.

E questa, forse, è la cosa più pazza di tutte.

**DA: ME 14:32**

_Che stai facendo?_

Ad essere sinceri, era tutto il giorno che la sua testa continuava a pungolarlo con un pensiero. Keiji aveva provato anche a resistergli.

Non aveva avvisato Tsukishima dell’amichevole tra la Fukurodani e la Shiratorizawa, alludendo al fatto di essere relativamente vicino a casa sua, quel sabato pomeriggio.

 _Seriamente,_ chi è che continuava ad organizzare tutte quelle amichevoli fuori Tokyo?

Ce l’aveva quasi fatta a desistere, ma la squadra si era ritrovata a pranzare tardi in un locale vicino alla palestra e beh… le sue dita avevano cominciato a prudere sospettosamente.

Adesso stava aspettando col fiato sospeso, diviso tra il cancellare il messaggio e la speranza che Tsukishima gli risponda prima che debba rimettere piede sul pullman.

**DA: TSUKISHIMA KEI 14:37**

_Niente_

_Stavo leggendo._

_Perché lo chiedi?_

Beh, eccola qui… forse questo è un segno degli dei.

Lui di certo vuole farlo.

Potrebbe aiutarlo a capire quel groviglio di sentimenti che aveva cominciato a provare per il biondo. All’inizio era convinto che fosse solo lo stress per l’inter-high che gli stava mandando in fumo il cervello. L’inter-high era passato da due settimane adesso e…

Quello strano groviglio era ancora lì. E sarebbe meglio se sparisca prima che incontri di nuovo Kuroo e Bokuto, fra due settimane. Tutta quella confusione nella sua testa per ora gli aveva provocato solo una sbornia colossale e una nottata che vorrebbe tanto dimenticare e ricordare al tempo stesso.

**DA: ME 14:39**

_Abbiamo disputato un amichevole con la Shiratorizawa._

_Che ne dici di andare a fare un giro?_

_Senza impegno, non so neanche se sono vicino a casa tua._

_**posizione**_

_Non sono affatto vicino, vero?_

Aspettò, il telefono stretto nella mano mentre Tsukishima digitava, i tre puntini gli ammiccavano. Ci volle un po’ prima che ricevette la risposta e Keiji si domandò se avesse fatto bene ad uscirsene così dal nulla.

**DA: TSUKISHIMA KEI 14:44**

_Oh wow._

_Più o meno, con il bus 541 potresti raggiungermi in quindici minuti._

_**posizione**_

_Se vuoi tornare a casa non importa._

Una decina di minuti non sono nulla. Keiji si guardò intorno, trovò il coach poco più in là. Gli si avvicinò sfoggiando la migliore espressione da “sono uno studente al terzo anno responsabile e affidabile, che può tornare a Tokyo da solo senza perdersi, a differenza di Bokuto-san”. Espressione, petto in fuori, schiena dritta.

«Coach» si schiarì la voce «È un problema se rimango qui? Un mio amico vive da queste parti e vorrei andare a fargli visita»

Takeyuki lo guardò dall’alto in basso, Keiji si trattenne dal fremere «Tua madre è d’accordo?»

«Si signore» gli rispose. Sua madre _sarebbe_ stata d’accordo, se non fosse che al momento stesse scattando fotografie a dio solo sapeva cosa in cima ad una montagna dove ovviamente il cellulare non prendeva, quindi non poteva realmente chiederle un’opinione in merito.

L’uomo gli sorrise ed abbassò una mano sulla sua spalla in una pacca amichevole «Certo, solo fai attenzione e scrivi un messaggio nella chat di gruppo quando rientri a casa. Posso fidarmi di te, non è che finisci ad Aomori, vero?»

Keiji sorrise e lo ringraziò, poi raccolse le sue cose e si avviò verso la fermata, seguendo le indicazioni che gli aveva inviato Tsukishima sul telefono. Controllò due volte il numero e la linea del bus prima di salire e accomodarsi in uno dei primi sedili. Il mezzo scivolò velocemente attraverso la campagna. Sapeva che il liceo Karasuno non si trovava proprio a Sendai, quindi non si soprese di scoprire che Tsukishima viveva in periferia.

Hinata una volta raccontò loro che per arrivare a scuola attraversava una montagna in bicicletta. A Keiji – abituato alla città – era sembrato esagerato, ma forse tutti quegli anni di scorrazzate avevano allenato le sue gambe a tal punto da sfidare la fisica. Chi era lui per giudicare?

**DA: TSUKISHIMA KEI 15:10**

_Scendi alla prossima fermata, dovresti_ vedere _un albero gigantesco._

E c’era davvero, un albero immenso con radici nodose e rami spioventi. Tsukishima aspettava sotto la sua ombra. A Tokyo non era più così caldo ma qui sembrava che l’estate non volesse più andarsene. Indossava una maglia con scollo a V bianca e dei pantaloni di tuta blu.

Ne fu quasi sollevato, anche perché stava ancora indossando la divisa della squadra.

Però Tsukishima sembrava il soggetto di un dipinto, con la luce delicata del sole che filtrava tra le foglie ad ombreggiargli il viso.

Bokuto avrebbe dovuto ritrarlo, un giorno.

Tsukishima uscì dal cono d’ombra, salutandolo con un gesto imbarazzato, come se non fosse sicuro di aver catturato la sua attenzione.

Sbirciando per vedere sé stesse arrivando qualche macchina, Keiji attraversò la strada. «Ehi» i loro occhi s’incontrarono «Scusa per averti chiamato all’ultimo, spero di non averti disturbato»

Un piccolo sorriso si formò sulle labbra del biondo. «Mi hai sorpreso, di solito mi avvisi sempre» rispose attentamente «Ma non stavo facendo nulla di importante»

«Oh, ne sono felice» Si guardò attorno, si trovavano in un angolo di periferia circondato da case piccole con grandi giardini, c’era così tanto verde che ne rimase sorpreso. «Deve essere bello vivere in un posto con così tanto spazio»

«È tranquillo. Da bambini era fantastico, io e Tadashi di solito andavamo a caccia di insetti»

Keiji rise, provando ad immaginare un Tsukishima bambino, sporco di terra e con un retino per farfalle in mano «Hai delle foto?»

«Si» gli rispose lui alzando gli occhi al cielo «Ma non ho idea di dove siano finite, Akiteru deve averle nascoste da qualche parte»

«Perché?»

La sua espressione di accigliò «Ce ne sono alcune che vorrei sparissero. Andiamo a casa mia, è troppo caldo qua fuori»

Keiji cercò di sopprimere la risata che gli stava montando nel petto mentre lo seguiva lungo la strada, ma era davvero difficile. Giunsero di fronte ad una casa alta due piani, proprio come le altre. Tsukishima entrò lasciando le scarpe all’ingresso.

«Sono a casa. Ho portato un amico» esclamò e poi si voltò verso di lui «I miei sono fuori in viaggio per il loro anniversario, ci siamo solo noi e Akiteru» E proprio mentre glielo stava dicendo sentì un tramestio al piano di sopra e subito dopo il suono di passi che si affrettavano lungo la scalinata. Un uomo si affacciò verso di loro, aveva gli stessi capelli biondi e gli occhi dorati di Tsukishima.

Quest’ultimo si bloccò sul posto, sembrava perplesso «Oh, credevo fosse uno dei tuoi compagni di squadra. Piacere di conoscerti, mi chiamo Akiteru, sono il fratello maggiore di Kei. Tu non sei uno dei giocatori della squadra che è arrivata seconda hai nazionali l’anno scorso?»

«Della Fukurodani, si» rispose Keiji allungando una mano «Sono Akaashi Keiji»

«Sei un alzatore eccezionale, Akaashi-kun. Devo scappare, Saeko ha bisogno di una mano con alcune cose. Potete cavarvela da soli, no?»

«Certo» Tsukishima sogghignò assottigliando lo sguardo « _Devo_ dire alla mamma che stai andando dai Tanaka?»

Akiteru si girò verso di lui, lo fissò con uno sguardo identico a quello di suo fratello, doveva essere un tratto proprio dei Tsukishima. «Kei» Il centrale scoppiò a ridere mentre suo fratello alzava gli occhi al cielo. «Comportatevi bene ragazzi. Ho comprato del gelato, sta nel frigo» e dopo averli salutati s’infilò un paio di scarpe e scappò via.

Tsukishima stava ancora ridendo – una risata maliziosa in stile super-cattivo – però Keiji lo trovò quasi adorabile. «Saeko è la sorella di Tanaka. Akiteru non vuole ancora che i nostri genitori sappiano che si stanno frequentando» gli spiegò.

«Perché?» Akiteru non sembrava poi così giovane «È più grande di te di quattro anni, giusto?»

«Cinque» ghignò Tsukishima «È proprio questo il motivo. Nostro cugino ha avuto un figlio l’anno scorso. Se mamma scoprisse che Akiteru sta uscendo con qualcuno sarebbe capace di organizzare già il matrimonio»

«Davvero?»

«Non ci giurerei» scosse le spalle «Però è stressato»

Ripensando però all’espressione che aveva appena visto sul volto del fratello maggiore alla menzione della madre, non poté che concordare «Si vede»

Presero il gelato dal frigo e andarono al piano superiore, nella camera di Tsukishima. Era ordinata, in stile quasi occidentale, con il letto a ridosso del muro, una scrivania e uno scaffale entrambi pieni di miniature di dinosauri e libri. Keiji aveva già visto la stanza durante le loro video chiamate però, così dal vivo, era un’altra cosa. Gli si addiceva.

Finirono sul letto a guardare una serie tv sul portatile e a mangiare il gelato direttamente dalla confezione. Per tutto il tempo la sua mente non aveva fatto altro che pensare al contratto tra le loro spalle.

Finito l’episodio si girò a guardarlo, sentendo lo sguardo di Tsukishima trapassarlo. I suoi occhi erano attenti, le sopracciglia aggrottate. Per un attimo pensò che stesse per baciarlo, invece tirò fuori il telefono.

«Ti va di infastidire Kuroo e Bokuto?»

~ ~ ~

**@THE BIRDS AND THE CAT**

**DA: TSUKISHIMA KEI 18:48**

_**immagine allegata**_

**DA: BOKUTO KOUTAROU 18:48**

_RAGAZZIIIII_

_Perché non ci avete chiamato?_

_Avevi detto che non potevi questa settimana, Akaashi!_

_Mi sento tradito_

**DA: KUROO TESTUROU 18:51**

_DAVVERO!!_

_TRADITORI!!_

_Ci dovete del gelato._

_E una foto. Perché non abbiamo mai fatto delle foto?_

**DA: TSUKISHIMA KEI 18:52**

_Perché voi due non siete capaci di stare fermi._

_Per il gelato possiamo negoziare._

**DA: KUROO TESTUTOU 18:53**

_Ma Tsukkiiiiiiiiiii!_

~ ~ ~

La foto non era nulla di strano. Keiji era appoggiato sulle spalle di Tsukishima, il cucchiaio del gelato in bocca. Il biondo stava semplicemente seduto sul letto, la maglietta un po’ storta che lasciava intravedere una clavicola e sulle labbra un sogghigno che sembrava appena scappato fuori da una di quelle sitcom drama che guardava sua madre. La vaschetta del gelato poggiata innocentemente tra loro.

Ancora salva.

Distolse gli occhi dallo schermo per guardare Tsukishima. Nella tenue e ambrata luce del tardo pomeriggio sembrava ricoperto d’oro, stava ancora sogghignando, come un bambino, contro il telefono, giusto con un pizzico di malizia. I suoi capelli, più lunghi dell’ultima volta che si erano visti, avevano cominciato a formare delle onde.

Era così allettante l’idea di allungare una mano e afferrarli. Se solo fosse stato più sicuro su tutta quella situazione.

Keiji sapeva che lui e Kuroo si erano baciati durante quella festa, anche se Tsukishima sembrava voler far finta di nulla.

Forse quello che era successo durante il ritiro estivo doveva rimanere dimenticato così.

Pensò a questo, fino a quando Tsukishima non si voltò e i loro occhi s’incontrarono, lo sguardo del biondo più dolce.

Keiji aveva fatto un sacco di cose pazze ultimamente, ma baciare Tsukishima non gli sembrò affatto folle. Era dolce e lento, sapeva di gelato alla fragola e quando le sue dita si intrecciarono tra quei capelli ebbe la conferma che erano morbidi tanto quanto aveva immaginato.

Sembrava giusto.

Tsukishima gemette e quando si separarono, lo fissò seriamente. «Credevo che tu non volessi…» Ma Keiji era ebbro, gli rubò un bacio a fior di labbra.

«Io voglio» gli rispose «Pensavo che tu non volessi» mormorò, le labbra che sfioravano ancora l’angolo della sua bocca.

Tsukishima ridacchiò «Perché?»

«Kuroo-san» disse sospirando.

La faccia del biondo sbiancò di colpo, tutto il suo corpo ebbe un sussulto «Come fai a saperlo?»

«Ero ubriaco, ma Kuroo-san è così trasparente» la sua mano era ancora tra i suoi capelli, cominciò a muoverla piano in lente carezze. «Come te»

Nonostante l’evidente disagio, Tsukishima si lasciò andare sotto la sua mano «Non so cosa fare» sospirò «Insomma, lui mi ha detto di non provare nulla di serio per me»

Keiji cercò di non rendere la sua sorpresa troppo palese, ma fu davvero difficile, non solo perché Kuroo non sembrava affatto quel tipo di persona ma, il modo in cui guardava sempre Tsukishima, non era quello di una persona a cui andava solamente una scopata. «Davvero?»

«Parola per parola» gli rispose evitando il suo sguardo «Immagino di dover essere contento, mi sono comportato come uno…»

«Stup-Sconsiderato?» propose, il biondo annuì «No, non credo» continuò cauto «A meno che tu non stia limonando anche con qualcun altro e non me lo stia dicendo»

Questo gli strappò una risata e si guadagnò una spinta giocosa «No» Tsukishima lo fissò, la sua espressione si ammorbidì subito «Ma non voglio pensarci»

«Verranno qui fra due settimane» gli ricordò, quasi ammonendolo.

«Lo so, penserò a qualcosa» Per un attimo, Tsukishima sembrò quasi disperato, probabilmente la cosa lo turbava più di quanto Keiji avesse immaginato.

Senza pensare, spostò la mano dai suoi capelli, gli sfilò gli occhiali e poi le sue dita sfiorarono la linea degli zigomi, del naso e le sopracciglia. Si soprese vedendo Tsukishima assecondare il movimento, il suo corpo si rilassò a poco a poco e si lasciò scappare un sospiro sollevato.

Infine, il suo pollice trovò le labbra vellutate di Kei, il biondo aprì gli occhi, gli sguardi di incatenarono, e la sua lingua leccò lentamente il dito poggiato contro la bocca, poi ghignò e Keiji sentì le sue guance arrossarsi furiosamente.

Un secondo dopo si stavano di nuovo baciando. Tsukishima si avventò su di lui, come se qualcosa dentro di lui si fosse risvegliato. Le sue labbra divennero insistenti. Lo spinse facilmente sulla schiena – miracolosamente nessuno dei due fece cadere il computer a terra –

Era bellissimo così, pensò Keiji, mentre le sue mani scorrevano su e giù sulle braccia del biondo, sentendo i muscoli guizzare al tatto.

E pensare che tutto questo non sarebbe mai successo se a Tsukishima non fosse venuto quel crampo. Però, una parte di lui pensò, forse alla fine ci sarebbero cascati comunque.

Dio… amava Tsukishima. Amava anche il suo migliore amico.

Sentire i denti mordere delicatamente la pelle del collo lo distrasse dal turbine nella sua testa. Keiji gemette.

Si stava eccitando e probabilmente Tsukishima poteva sentirlo. Non che non fosse nella sua medesima situazione. Keiji poteva sentire la sua erezione premere contro l’addome.

Al ritiro avevano fatto molto più che baciarsi.

Quando si separarono per prendere fiato Keiji spostò velocemente le gambe da sotto il biondo – era diventato molto più flessibile, grazie tante pole dance – e gliele avvolse attorno ai fianchi. Tsukishima al movimento si sbilanciò e gli cadde addosso.

Sentendosi sempre più selvaggio, cominciò a baciargli la pelle sotto il mento, su fino all’orecchio, e si compiacque quando Tsukishima tremò mentre gli succhiava il lobo tra le labbra. «Akaa…» il respiro gli si spezzò mentre Keiji mosse i fianchi.

«Che cosa…» si fermò per pensare, ma il bisogno era troppo. Si sentiva ubriaco. «Kei» Pronunciò il suo nome proprio contro la pelle del collo e Tsukishima s’irrigidì.

Lentamente alzò la testa, la sua espressione era indecifrabile. «Keiji» Il biondo sogghignò e, nonostante fosse stato lui a cominciare, Keiji arrossì. Il modo in cui Tsukishima pronunciò il suo nome finì dritto nella lista, insieme alla canottiera di Bokuto, delle cose che dovrebbero essere considerate illegali.

Tsukishima si sporse per un bacio e Keiji gli andò incontro, le gambe ancora strette attorno ai suoi fianchi, strusciandoglisi contro in una maniera quasi disperata. Capendo al volo, Tsukki allungò una mano sfilando i vestiti ad entrambi quanto bastava per liberare le loro erezioni.

Keiji avvolse la sua mano attorno a entrambe senza curarsi di interrompere il bacio, sempre più frettoloso e affamato. Cominciò a muoverla a tempo con le loro spinte, gemendo senza ritegno contro la bocca di Kei e ingoiando i suoi, di gemiti.

I movimenti di Tsukishima divennero sempre più frenetici. Interruppe il bacio e Keiji si perse a guardare il suo viso, gli occhi dorati socchiusi e le labbra arrossate. Il biondo venne in un gemito strozzato, collassandogli addosso mentre anche lui si lasciava andare all’orgasmo gemendo.

Keiji si accorse che la stanza si stava facendo via via sempre più buia mentre cercava di controllare il respiro spezzato. Tsukishima profumava di sudore e lenzuola fresche di bucato.

Distrattamente, registrò il suono di una porta che sbatteva. «Kei sono a casa. Ho comprato le alette di pollo. Akaashi-kun è ancora qui?»

Sussultarono entrambi alla voce di Akiteru. Tsukishima si mise in piedi afferrando gli occhiali sul comodino «Il bagno è la prima porta in fondo al corridoio» Keiji non se lo fece ripetere due volte.

Cercò di dare una ripulita al casino che c’era sul suo stomaco come meglio poté. I suoi capelli però erano una causa persa.

Keiji si avviò al piano di sotto, attirato dal profumo di pollo e dal rumore delle chiacchiere. Si affacciò individuando Tsukishima e suo fratello seduti al tavolo della cucina, un terzo posto a tavola già apparecchiato. «Oh Akaashi-kun, forza vieni a mangiare» lo invitò Akiteru e Keiji sperò di arrossire troppo forte «Dovevi essere veramente stanco per la partita per addormentati così» continuò l’altro, con un guizzo furbo nello sguardo.

Come non detto.

«Stiamo parlando della Shiratorizawa» replicò Tsukishima. Se non fosse stato per rossore sulle sue guance, sarebbe sembrato perfettamente composto.

«Già, tu hai dormito praticamente tutto il giorno dopo quella partita l’anno scorso» continuò Akiteru, con un sorriso smagliante ancora stampato in viso.

Il resto della cena passò tranquillo, mentre Akiteru chiacchierava frivolmente, chiedendo a Keiji dei suoi hobby – non menzionò ovviamente le lezioni di pole dance – dei suoi parenti e dei suoi piani per l ‘università – Tokyo, indirizzo di letteratura –

Quando anche l’ultima aletta di pollo fu spazzolata via l’uomo si alzò in piedi e si stirò. Keiji colse l’occasione per fare lo stesso «Si è fatto tardi, devo andare o perderò l’ultimo treno»

«Possiamo darti un passaggio fino alla stazione» propose Akiteru mentre arruffava i capelli di suo fratello «È da parecchio che non faccio un giro con il mio fratellino, lo sto trascurando troppo»

«Veramente, fratello» Quando gli occhi di Kei incontrarono i suoi erano penetranti. «Akaashi…» Per un attimo si bloccò, poi scosse la testa impercettibilmente «Non importa, vado a prende le tue cose di sopra»

E si avviò fuori dalla cucina a passo frettoloso e ancor rosso sulle guance.

Il viaggio fino alla stazione fu tranquillo, erano tutti assonnati per l’orario e per la cena.

Keiji per tutto il tempo, però, non riuscì a togliersi un pensiero dalla testa. Tsukishima aveva quasi tentato di inviarlo a restare.

E lui gli avrebbe detto di sì.

~ ~ ~

Qualcosa gli stava pungolando il fianco, proprio dove soffriva di più il solletico. Era insistente e fastidioso.

Grugnendo, nascose la faccia contro la fonte di calore su cui si era appoggiato durante tutto il viaggio e cercò di scacciare qualsiasi cosa lo stesse punzecchiando.

«Andiamo fratello, le persone hanno cominciato a scendere» La voce di Bokuto risuonava distante, nel suo dormiveglia Tetsurou di domandò con chi stesse parlando.

«Ho una bottiglia d’acqua, possiamo versargliene un po’ addosso» Questa invece era la voce di Akaashi, sembrava divertito.

Quell’insistente, irritante, _pungolante_ cosa era tornata adesso, a vendicarsi, Tetsurou la scacciò ancora. «Fratello, forza non ho voglia di caricarti sulle spalle» Un secondo di silenzio e poi qualcuno lo scosse strappandolo al sonno. «Kuroo svegliati!»

Aprì gli occhi, si ritrovò davanti la faccia rossa e irritata del gufo e un raggiante Akaashi – e chi altri poteva essere con un cappello del genere? –

La fonte di calore contro cui si era poggiato doveva essere la spalla di Bokuto. Tetsurou non era sicuro di quando si fosse addormentato ma _probabilmente_ era successo ancor prima di lasciare Tokyo.

Beh, ecco cosa succede a fare nottata per finire una relazione di chimica.

Dopotutto, era sicuramente più facile rimanere svegli tutta la notte e finirla piuttosto che alzarsi presto. E poi, in questo modo, poteva divertirsi senza il pensiero di una relazione da finire, anche se aveva ancora una settimana per il termine della consegna.

«Sicuro che sia tutto a posto Kuroo-san?» gli chiese Akaashi «Lo so che hai detto che una nottata in bianco non è nulla di che, ma sembri esausto»

Tetsurou sbattè le palpebre lentamente cercando di mettere a fuoco il viso del ragazzo. Era ancora stordito, il viaggio fino a lì non era stato così lungo da permettergli di recuperare tutto il sonno arretrato. «Si, sto bene» gli rispose guardandosi attorno, cercando di sembrare allegro. In realtà, probabilmente, aveva più l’aria di un gatto scompigliato «Siamo già arrivati a Sendai?»

«Da mo amico, è da un quarto d’ora che proviamo a svegliarti» gli rispose Bokuto puntando poi ad una chiazza bagnata sulla sua maglietta grigia «Eri talmente andato che hai pure sbavato sulla mia maglietta»

«B-beh andiamo» Tetsurou si tirò in piedi afferrando il suo zaino, le orecchie gli stavano andando a fuoco ed era ancora un po’ traballante «Tsukki probabilmente ci sta aspettando»

«Non preoccuparti Kuroo-san, l’ho già avvisato che faremo un po’ di ritardo, gli ho mandato una foto» gli disse Akaashi mentre reggeva il telefono per fargli vedere. Lui era completamente abbracciato a Bokuto – e chi poteva biasimarlo, quel tipo era una fornace ambulante – e stava platealmente sbavando sulla sua maglietta.

E volete sapere la cosa peggiore? Bokuto e Akaashi erano venuti fantastici nella foto.

Tetsurou mandò un’occhiataccia all’alzatore, quel ragazzo era un demonio. «Oh decidetevi» ringhiò irritato, era troppo stanco per quelle stronzate «Scendiamo o no?»

A quell’uscita Akaashi lo fissò per un attimo e poi lo sorpassò. Bokuto avvolse un braccio attorno alle spalle di Tetsurou, probabilmente si era accorto del suo malumore «Andiamo amico. Puoi dormire sul treno per Ishinomaki» gli disse sorridendo raggiante «E anche sul traghetto»

Per riuscire ad arrivare a Tashirojima il pomeriggio presto avevano dovuto prendere lo Shinkansen per Sendai alle sei di mattina. Ora dovevano prendere un altro treno fino a Ishinomaki e poi il traghetto per l’isola.

Bokuto avrebbe fatto bene a prepararsi a portarlo a spalla per un po’.

Vagarono per la stazione di Sendai alla ricerca delle linee per i treni normali. Tetsurou, che di solito era la guida del gruppo, non riuscì a farsi passare né il mal di testa né il malumore. Ripensandoci, forse quella nottata in bianco non era stata poi una grande idea. Ad un certo punto Akaashi si arrese e chiese indicazioni ad uno degli addetti all’interno della stazione.

Trovarono Tsukishima mentre oziava lungo una delle banchine appoggiato contro una colonna, indossava dei pantaloncini verdi e una maglietta a maniche lunghe fatta di un tessuto ruvido/arruffato che gli calzava a pennello.

Tetsurou deglutì a vuoto, la bocca improvvisamente asciutta.

In mano, teneva un contenitore con quattro tazze d’asporto piene di quello che, dal profumo, probabilmente era caffè, cosa di cui aveva un disperato bisogno in quel momento. «Tsukkiiiiiii!» esclamò avvicinandoglisi e gettando un braccio attorno alle sue spalle, facendolo barcollare. Fortunatamente Akaashi in una mossa salvò il caffè, evitando che si bruciassero.

«Ciao, Kuroo-san» gli rispose Tsukishima, rigido come una statua «sono contento di rivederti»

«Solo Kuroo» Tetsurou lo guardò ghignando «e fidati, io sono più contento di te di _rivederti_ , Tsukki, visto che sei stato così gentile da portare il caffè al tuo caro e vecchio senpai»

Tsukishima scosse le spalle ed arricciò il naso in un’espressione infastidita «Keij-Akaashi mi ha detto che ti sei addormentato e mi sembrava scortese prenderlo solo per me» e prese una delle tazze di cartone «Il tuo tè è quello a sinistra Akaashi»

Tetsurou sbatte le palpebre, lentamente, mentre afferrava il suo caffè. Tsukishima aveva quasi chiamato Akaashi per nome? E da quando era tornato agli onorifici con lui? «Grazie lo stesso, raggio di luna» gli disse cercando di nascondere la fitta di gelosia «Ho passato tutta la notte sveglio e sto letteralmente _morendo_. Goditi la vita spensierata finché puoi Tsukki»

In verità, dopo la foto di due settimane prima, si era aspettato una cosa del genere. Tetsurou conosceva abbastanza Akaashi da poter scommettere che non sarebbe mai rimasto indietro dopo un’amichevole solo per incontrare Hinata, o qualcun altro. Per non parlare della sua espressione in quella foto. Sembrava più a suo agio lì con Tsukishima che con chiunque altro – ad eccezione di Bokuto, ovviamente –

 _Bokuto,_ con cui aveva…

No, non era proprio il momento per pensare a _quello._

«Io sono capace di gestire il mio tempo, grazie tante» rispose piccato il biondo, lo sguardo che puntava alle occhiaie sotto i suoi occhi «Spero non ti dispiaccia se ho messo una nuova foto per il tuo contatto»

E proprio mentre il treno giungeva in stazione, Tsukishima allungò una mano per lasciargli vedere che, proprio sopra il suo nome, c’era una versione ritagliata della foto sul treno, lui accoccolato in avanti e con la bava all’angolo della bocca.

~ ~ ~

L’aria del mare era umida e sapeva di sale. Carezzava la pelle di Koutarou dolcemente mentre lui e gli altri scendevano dal traghetto.

Tashirojima era per la maggior parte un’isola pianeggiante ricoperta di verde e gruppi di case in stile tradizionale sparse qua e là. Il tempo era buono, nonostante l’estate ormai finita, era ancora abbastanza caldo e nessuno degli altri stava tremando di freddo.

Non che gli importi, ha sempre caldo, raramente ha bisogno di coprirsi – anche se Akaashi gli ha fatto portare una felpa, perché non si sa mai – quando non è pieno inverno.

Parlando di Akaashi, oggi sembrava anche troppo perfetto. Indossava pantaloni blu leggeri, una maglietta a maniche corte che gli cadeva giù da una parte, lasciandogli scoperta una spalla, e quel cappello a tesa larga che Koutarou sapeva fosse per una ragazza, ma lui lo indossava disinvolto come se fosse stato pensato apposta per lui.

Lui e Tsukishima sembravano personaggi di un quadro, appena usciti dalla cornice e messisi a passeggiare tranquillamente tra loro. Forse, se sarà fortunato, avrà l’occasione di disegnarli, oggi o domani. Per una volta si era portato fogli e matite appresso.

-la quantità di volte che aveva ritratto Akaashi a penna, sui tovaglioli dei fast food, ormai aveva quasi raggiunto un numero a tre cifre –

«Oh, allora è vero che ci sono pochi ristoranti» commentò Kuroo, adesso più tranquillo dopo aver dormito un’altra ora e mezza, tra il viaggio in treno e il traghetto. «Forse sarebbe stato meglio pranzare al porto»

Tsukishima sbuffò a quel tono imbarazzato «Basta che la smetti di lamentarti, ti sei arrabbiato con noi per averti svegliato» rispose lapidario «Non pensavo che ci saremmo portati dietro un vecchio»

«Oh Tsukki, capirai quando andrai al college»

«Non credo proprio» Tsukishima sospirò e poi mormorò pianissimo, al punto che anche Koutarou fece fatica a sentirlo «E io che pensavo che Oikawa fosse il genio più strambo…»

«Hey, hey, hey!» si imbucò nella conversazione passando un braccio su entrambe le loro spalle «Che cosa vogliamo fare?»

«Non andiamo al tempio dei gatti?» intervenne Akaashi «Il tempo è buono per fare una passeggiata»

«Si, andiamo» concordò Tsukishima, sgusciando via da sotto il suo braccio per affiancare l’alzatore.

E così partirono. La moltitudine di gatti nel paese era sorprendente, ovviamente, dopotutto erano l’ _attrazione_ dell’isola. Dopo che Kuroo ebbe dato da mangiare a qualche gatto, ben presto si formò un piccolo corte dietro di loro.

«Wow» Tsukishima esclamò piano, mentre si chinava per grattare dietro l’orecchio un gatto tigrato «Non sono per nulla spaventato dagli umani»

Koutarou sghignazzò «Di solito spaventi i gatti?» chiese e il biondo si adombrò.

«Non penso, ma di solito fuggono via» gli rispose evitando il suo sguardo «A quanto pare tu non hai lo stesso problema»

«Bokuto-san è una calamita per animali. Almeno un paio di volte a settimana si presentava agli allenamenti con qualche cane o gatto randagio al seguito» raccontò Akaashi.

Gli occhi del centrale si spalancarono «Davvero?»

«Già, è così che ho adottato un cane, ma non hanno mai smesso di seguirmi» commentò lui, grattandosi la nuca. Lo sguardo di Tsukishima era magnetico «Fortunatamente un amico di mia madre gestisce un rifugio, se no a quest’ora saremmo sommersi di gatti»

E come a dimostrarglielo, si chinò in avanti per accarezzare uno dei randagi, che contento delle attenzioni strusciò il musetto contro il suo braccio. Koutarou afferrò il gattino e se lo mise in braccio, cominciando ad accarezzargli la pancia mentre osservava i suoi occhi blu.

Quando si girò, trovò gli altri tre a fissarlo a bocca aperta. Kuroo si schiarì la gola. «Fratello, nessuno si è fatto prendere così da me»

«Ah beh, Akaashi l’ha già detto» disse mentre posava a terra il gattino «Tu hai animali Tsukki?» gli chiese mentre ritornava verso di loro.

«No, mia madre è allergica al pelo» rispose, poi dopo un attimo di silenzio aggiunse «Da bambino volevo una lucertola, ma mio fratello ne è terrorizzato»

«Cos- una lucertola?»

«Ci avrei scommesso che fossi un tipo da rettili» intervenne Kuroo, il sorriso si curvò subito in un sogghigno. «Questo spiega il guscio di marmo»

Tsukishima gli lanciò un’occhiataccia «Sicuramente Kuroo-san»

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio, Koutarou non poté fare a meno di notare quanto l’aria fra quei due fosse tesa e anche Akaashi sembrava più rigido del solito.

Koutarou sapeva, istintivamente, che qualcosa stava accadendo tra di loro, lui incluso. Si era chiesto come sarebbe stato rincontrare Akaashi dopo tutto quel casino del mese scorso, dopo essersi ripromesso di lasciar perdere.

Alla fine era lo stesso di sempre, solo un po’ più preoccupato perché… beh…

Era andato con Kuroo.

Anche se avevano concordato sul fatto che fosse stata una scopata in amicizia, non è che non aggiungesse altro imbarazzo a tutta quella situazione, e anche se loro non potevano saperlo, Akaashi e Tsukishima sembravano aver capito che loro gli stavano tenendo nascosto qualcosa.

La passeggiata fino al tempio fu più lunga di quanto avesse immaginato. Dopo aver lasciato il paese percorsero un sentiero tracciato attraverso filari di alberi tipici del posto e natura selvaggia, qualche gatto di tanto in tanto faceva capolino per seguirlo o elemosinare un po’ di cibo a Kuroo.

Koutarou gli si avvicinò e, anche se lo includevano nella conversazione, c’erano dei momenti in cui Akaashi e Tsukishima sembravano immersi in un mondo tutto loro.

Non riusciva a non esserne un po’ geloso.

Non era uno stupido.

Così, camminò affianco a Kuroo, scherzando con lui e rubandogli il cibo per gatti dallo zaino.

Koutarou si chiese come dovessero apparire loro quattro alle altre persone. Tsukishima e Akaashi, ovviamente, sembravano appena usciti da una di quelle copertine di romanzi rosa. Lui e Kuroo probabilmente come due banalissimi ragazzi, nei loro pantaloncini sportivi e le magliette aderenti.

Arrivarono – o così la mappa diceva – al tempio, e scoprirono che l’edificio in realtà si trovava in cima alla unica collina dell’isola, una scalinata in pietra a fare da guida lungo il pendio. Nulla di troppo impegnativo. Koutarou girò la testa incontrando lo sguardo malizioso di Kuroo. «Ci stai fratello?»

Non aveva neanche dovuto indicargli le scale «Stai scherzando? Ovvio!»

«Ok, uno, due-»

«Bo, aspetta» lo bloccò Kuroo «Mi è venuta un’idea»

Akaashi scelse proprio quel momento per intervenire «Noi non faremo a gara con voi due su per una collina»

«Oh, ma non era questa la mia idea Akaashi» gli rispose il moro con un guizzo negli occhi e un ghigno stampato in faccia che lo fecero sembrare pericoloso. Koutarou pensò che fosse ancora più attraente.

«Beh, io ci sto Tetsu» gli disse, accorgendosi troppo tardi di ciò che aveva detto.

Kuroo piegò la testa di lato scrutandolo incuriosito, però non sembrava arrabbiato. «Beh… non sono poi così tanti scalini. Perché non aggiungiamo una difficoltà?»

«Tipo che dobbiamo portare anche i loro zaini?» domandò, soppesando i bagagli in questione.

«Non gli zaini, loro»

Tsukishima sbiancò «Neanche per sogno!»

«Cosa? Paura di essere troppo pesante?» lo derise Koutarou «Forse è meglio se ci dai un taglio con le torte, Tsukki»

Fumando di rabbia, Tsukishima si voltò verso di loro, dal modo in cui digrignava i denti Koutarou non si sarebbe stupito se se ne fosse scheggiato uno.

Akaashi sospirò «Uno di voi ci rimetterà la schiena»

«Oh andiamo Akaashi» piagnucolò Koutarou «Non è la prima volta che ti porto in spalla, sei leggero»

«Non me lo ricordo» tagliò corto lui arrossendo.

«Non ti ricordi neanche della storta l’anno scorso?» replicò gonfiando le guance «Andiamo, fidati di me ‘kaashi»

Akaashi per un attimo lo fissò e basta, poi un bellissimo sorriso sbocciò sul suo viso «Va bene, Bokuto-san» e poi aggiunse «Ma se mi fai cadere poi lo spiegherai tu a mia madre»

Koutarou non lo avrebbe mai lasciato cadere, ma la madre di Akaashi era abbastanza spaventosa, sarebbe stato ancora più attento.

«Akaashi!» Tsukishima annaspò e quando di rimando ebbe solo un’alzata di spalle si voltò supplicante verso Kuroo «Non potete fare sul serio!»

«Ce la faccio a portarti» replicò il moro con nonchalance «Sei come una grossa piuma»

Tsukishima arrossì di nuovo e Koutarou temette che sarebbe esploso, invece scoppiò semplicemente a ridere, in un modo leggero e sadico. Si chiese se lo avessero rotto una volta per tutte. «Oh, come ti pare» rispose infine e loro tre lo fissarono letteralmente a bocca aperta.

Oh, chissà. Forse alla fine, a forza di frequentarli, aveva cominciato a fidarsi di loro.

O forse, più probabile, stava uscendo di testa.

Si misero tutti in posizione, sistemandosi gli zaini in modo che non fossero d’impiccio. Koutarou si accucciò a terra per far salire Akaashi sulla sua schiena, cosa che fece con sorprendere agilità. Le sue cosce strizzarono gli strizzarono in maniera sicura.

Il suo respiro gli s’infranse contro l’orecchio «Non preoccuparti Bokuto-san, ce la faccio» Improvvisamente non seppe se tutto il sangue gli fosse affluito in faccia per arrossire o più giù.

Un lamento interruppe i suoi pensieri, accanto a loro, Tsukishima e Kuroo sembravano impegnati con qualche problema tecnico.

«Tsukki, non dirmi che non ce la fai?! Le tue gambe sono lunghe tipo due metri»

«Vuoi darmi un secondo?» Tsukishima sbuffò, cercando di darsi la spinta per rimanere in equilibrio sulla schiena di Kuroo. «L’ultima volta che mi hanno portato così avevo nove anni» replicò occhieggiano i fianchi dell’altro come se gli avessero fatto qualche torto «E poi le mie gambe non c’entrano, è tutta questa situazione che è anatomicamente sbagliata»

«A quanto pare» borbottò il moro mentre Tsukishima riprovò a issarsi. «Ahi! Vacci piano con i capelli! E con il collo! Non pensavo ti piacessero queste cose»

«Oh sta zitto, sei un dito al culo» Koutarou era quasi sul punto di chiedere loro a quando le nozze, ma non era così scemo – e non aveva proprio voglia di prendere una pedata in faccia, da nessuno dei due –

«Dov’è finito Mr.sonoilpiùaltoefigoditutti di un attimo fa, eh?» berciò Tsukishima dopo un altro tentativo fallito.

Dietro di Koutarou Akaashi rise e poco dopo le sue cosce si strinsero di più contro i suoi fianchi mentre le braccia mollavano la presa «Ehi, Tsukishima» Anche se non si voltò per paura di perdere l’equilibrio sapeva che Akaashi aveva stampata in faccia un’espressione compiaciuta «Stringi le gambe sopra le ossa dei suoi fianchi» spiegò, e Koutarou scommise che se fosse stato qualcun altro a dargli ordini a quel modo a quest’ora Tsukishima se lo sarebbe mangiato vivo, ma il biondo sembrò talmente sorpreso dal modo in cui Akaashi rimaneva in equilibrio con la sola forza delle sue _cosce_ che obbedì senza fiatare. «Afferra bene le sue gambe Kuroo-san, più indietro»

Con lo stupore di tutti, funzionò, Tsukishima era rosso come un idrante e le orecchie di Kuroo sembravano sul punto di prendere fuoco, ma finalmente erano riusciti a bilanciarsi. Koutarou non perse altro tempo quando sentì nuovamente le braccia di Akaashi avvolgerlo. «Tre, due, uno, VIA!»

Attaccarono a correre a tutta birra. Akaashi rideva, Tsukishima invece urlava.

Kuroo, sapendo di avere le gambe più lunghe, corse su per gli scalini a due alla volta e si aggiudicò la vittoria – anche se per il rotto della cuffia –

Appena si fermarono Tsukishima saltò giù dalla sua schiena, sembrava più pallido e sconvolto di loro, e si avvivò verso il retro del tempio «Ho bisogno di una boccata d’aria senza voi due»

Non sembrava arrabbiato, più spaventato e stordito, così quando Akaashi lo seguì nessuno dei due disse una parola.

Koutarou e Kuroo entrarono all’interno e curiosarono in giro. C’erano due ragazze che si stavano facendo delle foto a vicenda ma tutto il resto sembrava deserto.

Dopo aver dato da magiare a qualche gatto si accorsero che non avevano ancora fatto ritorno, uscirono fuori a cercarli.

Sul retro del tempio, c’erano delle panchine in pietra sotto l’ombra fresca degli alberi sul bordo della discesa. Akaashi e Tsukishima erano seduti lì. Il biondo teneva le gambe stese in avanti e la testa appoggiata sulla spalla del compagno. Akaashi invece era seduto a gambe incrociate e con una mano stava giocando con i capelli riccioluti del ragazzo.

Accanto a lui, Kuroo fece un passo avanti, senza dubbio per andarli a disturbare.

Koutarou allungo una mano e lo afferrò per un braccio, una muta richiesta di aspettare e quando il moro si girò a guardarlo, gli lanciò un’occhiata, prima di tirare fuori silenziosamente il blocco da disegno e alcune matite.

La luce era perfetta e, anche se avrebbe voluto essere lui quello a poggiare il capo contro la spalla di Akaashi, aveva una voglia matta di ritrarli.

Anche se sentiva una fitta al petto.

Kuroo si andò a sistemare sugli scalini di pietra mentre disegnava, accontentandosi di dare da mangiare a qualche gatto.

Aveva appena finito una buona bozza quando i due si mossero, anche se avrebbe voluto aggiungere qualche particolare in più. Tsukishima getto la testa indietro e scoppiò a ridere mentre si alzava per stirare gli arti. Akaashi lo seguì a ruota.

Appena si accorsero della loro presenza si irrigidirono entrambi. «Scusate ragazzi» si affrettò a dire «Eravate perfetti e…»

«Non volevamo interrompervi» aggiunse Kuroo con voce asciutta.

Tsukishima sembrava mortificato, ma non disse niente. Akaashi invece si sporse per guardare il suo disegno «Posso vedere?»

«Certo ‘kaashi» gli rispose allungando il blocco da disegno, grato che almeno qualcuno si stesse comportando normalmente.

Anche Tsukishima e Kuroo lo circondarono per dare un’occhiata, entrambi si accigliarono.

Akaashi sussultò «Oh, Bokuto-san è…»

Tsukishima deglutì rumorosamente prima di aprire bocca. Però la sua espressione ombrosa mutò, mentre parlava, in una più morbida. «Hai molto talento, Bokuto-san»

Quel complimento sincero, detto da lui poi, fece nascere sul viso di Koutarou un sorriso, e la gelosia provata prima per un attimo scomparve. «Aspetta di vedere quando avrò finito, Tsukki! Questa è solo una bozza»

«Almeno adesso sappiamo in che università potresti entrare, se mai cambiassi idea Bo» gli disse Kuroo allungando una mano per arruffargli i capelli, la sua voce suonava dolce e quasi rassegnata. «Andiamo, si è fatto tardi e dobbiamo trovare un posto dove dormire»

Aveva ragione. Tra la passeggiata, la sfida sui gradini e i gatti il pomeriggio era volato. Il sole aveva già cominciato a tramontare.

«Ehm, cosa intendi trovare un posto per dormire, Kuroo-san?» chiese Akaashi mentre cominciavano a scendere il sentiero

«Beh io e Bo abbiamo cercato qualche posto online, li ho segnati tutti qua sulla mappa»

«Oh» commentò e Koutarou seppe che stava provando a essere gentile «Credevo che qui quasi tutti gli hotel richiedessero la prenotazione, visto che in questo periodo dell’anno sono pieni di turisti»

«Non avevate detto che ci avreste pensato voi?» disse Tsukishima allarmato «L’ultimo traghetto è partito un’ora fa»

«Oh non preoccuparti Tsukki» sbuffò Kuroo tirando fuori il telefono «Guarda questo è il sito del hotel con i gat- Oh» il moro si bloccò sul posto.

«Kuroo» ringhiò Tsukishima.

«Per favore non uccidetemi!» pregò scherzando, ma neanche troppo «Ci stanno anche dei bed&breakfast. Qualcuno avrà delle stanze libere, no?»

Koutarou si voltò a guardare la faccia funerea di Akaashi, domandandosi cosa potesse aver mai fatto di male nella sua vita precedete per avere sempre tutta quella sfiga di fronte al ragazzo che amava. «Allora è meglio se ci sbrighiamo, giusto ragazzi?» intervenne infilandosi in mezzo a Kuroo e Tsukishima.

«Ovviamente» ringhiò il biondo. Poi, scivolando quasi giù dagli scalini di pietra, allungò il passo al massimo che gli potessero permettere le sue gambe.

Dopo aver girato tutti i posti, cominciarono a rendersi conto che probabilmente avrebbero dovuto passare la notte in qualche vicolo o distributore giù in paese e Akaashi, che fino a quel momento era rimasto in silenzio, aprì bocca «Possiamo provare alla baita? Anche se ci facessero pagare un extra sarebbe sempre meglio della strada»

Dietro di lui Tsukishima sbuffò.

Il bancone all’ingresso del residence era presieduto da una donna corpulenta e dalla bocca larga, in una mano teneva un’enorme tazza di caffè, nell’altra una rivista di arredamenti. Appena entrarono riservò loro un’occhiataccia, snobbando il loro abbigliamento casual e gli zaini. «Avete una prenotazione?»

«Ehm, no ma…» cominciò Kuroo.

«Solo prenotazioni, almeno due settimane prima» replicò con voce annoiata tornando poi alla sura rivista. «Provate giù in paese»

Per un attimo tutto tacque, un brivido di gelo scese lungo le loro schiene.

Poi Akaashi fece un passo avanti, gentile e sorridente verso la donna «Ci dispiace davvero molto disturbarla» parlò chinando la testa, un’espressione desolata e, _cazzo_ , Akaashi stava davvero usando il suo charme su di lei? Koutarou si sentì orgoglioso di lui. «Non ci sono più stanze in paese per me e i miei amici» e si voltò a lanciare loro un’occhiata irritata «Ci siamo scordati di prenotare. Se avesse anche una stanza piccola per noi andrebbe bene»

Assottigliando gli occhi, la donna lanciò uno sguardo al registro. «Siete sicuri?»

«Si, naturalmente» rispose lui «Avete rimasta una stanza?»

«Un cottage, ragazzo» la donna sogghignò «È per le famiglie, quindi ha solo due letti e dovrete pagare un extra»

Si guardarono fra di loro. Da una parte la prospettiva di una situazione potenzialmente imbarazzante, dall’altra la strada, o chissà dove.

Andata. Koutarou fece un passo avanti, allungando la sua carta di credito – nuova di pacca – dove versava tutti gli assegni della sua squadra di pallavolo.

La donna la fissò con apprezzamento. Annotò tutti i suoi dati e poi gli allungò una vecchia chiave «Bene, allora Sig. Bokuto, Cottage numero sei. La colazione è compresa ma per stasera dovrete cavarvela da soli»

«Certamente» aggiunse Akaashi «La ringraziamo»

In quel momento Koutarou si rese conto di non avere la più pallida idea di come si sarebbero divisi per quella notte.

Forse, ma solo un pochino, era fottuto.

~ ~ ~

Kei è _fottuto_. Veramente fottuto.

Dopo una breve ma accesa discussione su chi avrebbe dormito con chi, in qualche modo, quei tre lunatici che ormai definiva amici, erano giunti alla conclusione che sarebbe stato più semplice per tutti affiancare i letti.

Nel mentre, Bokuto e Kuroo erano usciti per comprare cibo, dell’alcool e dio solo sapeva cos’altro per “Divertirsi un po’ dopo tutta quella corsa” parole di Bokuto.

Lui e Akaashi finirono di sistemare i letti e Kei guardò il suo _amico? avventura?_ con occhi supplicanti prima di lasciarsi cadere sul materasso soffice.

«Almeno abbiamo un posto dove dormire» gli disse il moro sospirando «E per la cronaca io il letto lo volevo dividere con te»

«Era la scelta migliore» scosse le spalle «Così sarà solo strano»

«Allora cerchiamo di renderlo meno strano» gli rispose sedendoglisi accanto, le sue lunghe dita gli accarezzarono le mani.

Gli venne da ridere. «E come? Ho già male al collo per la tensione»

«Dovresti solo…» Akaashi rimase in silenzio per un attimo «Lasciati andare. Siamo tutti amici, no?»

«Quindi dovrei bere?»

«E mangiare» confermò «Forse abbiamo solo bisogno di rilassarci un po’» Si voltò a guardarlo e il suo sorriso gli provocò una stretta allo stomaco. «Direi di cominciare subito. Fammi dare un’occhiata al collo»

Forse perché era esausto – e dolorante, e confuso, e veramente attratto da tutti quelli con cui avrebbe dovuto dividere il letto quella notte – Kei si tirò su. Quell’illogica, traditrice, parte di lui che lo aveva, in primo luogo, convinto a partire per quell’isola gli sussurrò che aveva davvero bisogno di rilassarsi.

Era così _stanco_ di tutta quella tensione.

E poi parlando di tensione… Un pensiero continuava a perseguitarlo da tutto il giorno. Ed era tutta colpa sua.

Kuroo meritava almeno un’occasione per parlare.

Le mani divine di Akaashi raggiunsero le sue spalle e Kei giurò che ci avrebbe provato.


	9. Tangling up

Tetsurou aveva suggerito di attaccare i letti.

Perché, altrimenti, sarebbe scoppiata una guerra per accaparrarsi Akaashi come compagno di letto.

E lui si era reso conto che avrebbe dovuto combattere per accaparrarsi quel posto, perché nessuna azione rimane impunita.

Era l’unico con cui non aveva _ancora fatto nulla._ Era la soluzione meno imbarazzante.

– e no, non si stava affatto lamentato, _per niente._ Però non importava quanto Akaashi fosse carino, la situazione era già complicata così com’era –

Lui e Bokuto pagarono la spesa e incamminarono verso il cottage. Tetsurou pregò che in quella minuscola cucina ci fossero abbastanza cose per riuscire cucinare una cena decente.

Sfamare quattro giocatori di pallavolo solo con alcool e patatine avrebbe scatenato una rivolta.

Bokuto attraversò la soglia per primo e lui quasi gli finì addosso quando il suo amico si bloccò sul posto. Akaashi stava carezzando delicatamente le spalle di Tsukishima, il ragazzo sembrava sul punto di levitare fino in paradiso. «Akaashi! Non è giusto, è una vita che non fai anche a me un massaggio!» piagnucolò l’asso mentre scaricava la sua parte della spesa sul bancone della cucina e con un balzo si diresse verso il letto.

Akaashi si mise a ridere in modo affettuoso «Tu sei il prossimo, tanto abbiamo quasi finito»

«Eh?» Ovviamente, _quelle parole_ resuscitarono Tsukishima dallo stato comatoso che protestò con un lamento «Perché?»

«Tra poco sono le otto e tu stai praticamente dormendo seduto» gli rispose gentile l’alzatore. Tsukishima doveva essere ancora rintronato perché in risposta scosse semplicemente la testa in assenso.

Tetsurou non riuscì a trattenersi, c’era un limite anche alla sua di gelosia «Tsukki!! Puoi aiutarmi con la cena?» gli chiese cercando di attirare la sua attenzione.

«Perché io?» brontolò il biondo in risposta.

Tetsurou sbuffo, contento per una volta di avere una buona scusa a portata di mano «Non mi fido a lasciare un coltello in mano a Bo, e poi continuerà a lamentarsi fino a che Akaashi non gli farà un massaggio»

Un lamento e qualche passo barcollante dopo, Tsukishima era in piedi accanto a lui «Cosa devo fare?» gli chiese con tono freddo e scocciato.

«Taglia le verdure» Tetsurou sospirò. Il ragazzo era arrabbiato, la sua era stata una pessima idea «Ma non ne hai voglia puoi tornare di là»

«No, va bene» borbottò solo in risposta, afferrando un tagliere a forma di pesce e un coltello.

Era abbastanza bravo.

Tetsurou voleva dirgli qualcosa, fare anche solo una battuta stupida, però era stanco e con solo quattro ore di sonno a tenerlo in piedi. E poi, non aveva senso parlare se ogni volta che apriva bocca Tsukishima si metteva sulla difensiva.

Meglio restare in silenzio.

Si distrasse mettendosi a tostare il riso e condire la carne. Per qualche strano motivo, cucinare lo rilassava sempre, forse perché in casa se ne era occupato sempre lui fin da quando aveva dodici anni. Smetteva di pensare.

«Kuroo, ecco ho fatto» la voce di Tsukishima lo riportò alla realtà. Si voltò vedendo che gli stava allungando il tagliere con le verdure pronte, gli occhi dorati ardevano dietro le lenti degli occhiali.

«Ehm, grazie. Non te la cavi affatto male sai?» gli rispose spostando velocemente lo sguardo da un'altra parte.

«Grazie?» la voce di Tsukishima era bassa adesso e i suoi occhi lo stavano scrutando attentamente. Rimasero per un po’ in silenzio immobili, Tsukki lo fissò come se si aspettasse qualche parola da lui, ma poi intervenne. «Se vuoi andarti a stendere posso finire io qui»

«Devo solo finire di soffriggere, ce la faccio da solo» gli rispose brusco. In realtà non era sua intenzione essere così freddo, ma per una volta non gli importò.

Era stata _tutta_ una pessima idea.

In quel momento non seppe che faccia stesse facendo Tsukishima, gli occhi incollati alla padella mentre faceva saltare tutti gli ingredienti, sentì solo i suoi passi affrettarsi fuori quasi stessa scappando da una stanza in fiamme. Rimasto solo, Tetsurou sospirò, lasciandosi finalmente andare in pezzi in pace.

Però, fu per solo per poco.

Tsukishima tornò in cucina tendendo in mano i piatti di plastica. Li poggiò accanto all’angolo cottura e cominciò ad impiattare il riso. Tetsurou si voltò a guardarlo, aveva le spalle tese e la testa chinata in avanti.

Sembrava… in pentito.

Beh, buon per lui…

Oh insomma.

Argh.

Per tutto il viaggio Tsukishima si era nascosto dietro ad Akaashi. Lui aveva cercato di essere comprensivo e lasciargli lo spazio che voleva. Non aveva posto domande scomode a nessuno dei due. Perché allora deve essere lui quello a esporsi?

Prese un respiro profondo, per quella sera avrebbe fatto il maturo ancora una volta.

«Non volevo che le cose tra noi diventassero strane» Tsukishima sputò fuori, bloccandolo proprio mentre stava per aprire bocca. «Ecco perché non volevo parlarne»

Tetsurou si sentì arrabbiato e geloso e, _cazzo_ , innamorato.

Tutte le cose che voleva dire un attimo prima gli morirono in gola. No, non era il momento giusto, non ne sarebbe scappato fuori nulla di buono da quella situazione. «L’avevo capito» gli diede una spintarella con il fianco per spostarlo e cominciare ad impiattare anche le verdure e la carne. «Avresti potuto dirmelo però»

«Io…»

«Avrei capito» proseguì continuando a guardare cocciutamente in basso «E poi, non era nulla di serio, no?»

Per un attimo Tsukishima rimase in silenzio. L’atmosfera tra loro si appesantì. «Già» disse infine, la voce roca «Non me ne pento però»

Uscì dalla stanza, i piatti in mano.

~ ~ ~

La cena fu tranquilla, anche perché erano tutti talmente affamati che non sprecarono tempo a parlare mentre divoravano la cena abbondate.

Kei solitamente non amava rimpinzarsi, ma era più semplice così evitare di guardare Kuroo se era impegnato a mettere il cibo sotto i denti.

Anche se non ci riusciva neanche quando parlava.

Appena ebbero tutti finito, Akaashi raccolse velocemente i piatti vuoti e mentre si dirigeva in cucina afferrò Bokuto per un braccio per portarselo appresso «Ci pensiamo noi a pulire visto che avete cucinato» parlò con tono allegro, anche _troppo_.

Kei si sarebbe volentieri incazzato con lui, visto che quello era un palese tentativo di provare ad aiutarlo, ma ultimamente gli era quasi impossibile arrabbiarsi con Akaashi.

Se ne era accorto subito, dal momento in cui si era risvegliato dopo il viaggio in traghetto Kuroo gli aveva rivolto a malapena la parola. L’aveva fatto solo quando erano tutti insieme e prima della sfida al tempio. Non che non capisse perché si stesse comportando in quel modo – credeva, più o meno – e voleva provare a sistemare le cose.

In queste situazioni, di solito, era sempre Kuroo a fare la prima mossa però… Kei si voltò verso di lui, stava ancora ostinatamente evitando il suo sguardo. «Grazie per la cena» cominciò cercando di sembrare il più naturale possibile «Non si direbbe, ma sei molto bravo a cucinare»

Kuroo finalmente si girò a guardarlo, gli occhi scuri spalancati «Prego Tsukishima. Non era nulla di che, solo un po’ di verdure e carne saltate in padella»

«Però-»

«Vado a cambiarmi» lo bloccò il moro, alzandosi in piedi e raccattando dei vestiti dallo zaino prima di chiudersi in bagno.

Quindi quello spiraglio si era chiuso?

Aspettare tre mesi non era stata una grande idea.

Rimasto solo nella stanza, Kei avvistò sul bancone della cucina le buste rimaste della spesa. Si avvicinò – Akaashi e Bokuto lo notarono a malapena, l’asso tutto preso a raccontare un aneddoto su qualcosa successo durante gli allenamenti della settimana prima, Akaashi che lo ascoltava rapito – come aveva immaginato, nella busta c’erano una dozzina di birre e due bottiglie di liquori.

Quello che però catturò la sua attenzione fu una delle bottiglie, il liquido all’interno era scuro quasi come caffè e l’etichetta gli era molto familiare.

Oh.

Se lo ricordava.

Cazzo. Se prima si sentiva in colpa adesso…

«Tsukki!» Bokuto si materializzò alle sue spalle «Non dirmi che sta sera bevi anche tu?!»

Fu quasi sul punto di negare poi ricordò, aveva promesso ad Akaashi – e a sé stesso – che ci avrebbe provato. Chissà? Forse, se si fosse fatto coinvolgere di più da loro, avrebbe sistemato un pochino le cose con Kuroo «Se non mi addormento prima»

Akaashi lo stava fissando come se fosse appena uscito di testa, poi sorrise «Bene, io non avevo molta voglia»

«Awww, Akaashi!» piagnucolò Bokuto, guardando l’alzatore con occhi supplicanti «Andiamo!»

L’alzatore sembrò fermarsi un momento a riflettere, Kei però sapeva già quale sarebbe stata la sua risposta. «Va bene, ma solo un po’» sospirò «E io _quella_ non la bevo» dichiarò puntando il dito verso l’altra bottiglia, che aveva tutta l’aria di essere vodka.

Cominciarono a preparare, tirarono fuori i bicchieri di plastica e Bokuto si scolò una birra mentre cercava il suo mazzo di carte di Uno. Mentre Kei era impegnato a spostare i cuscini per fare spazio Kuroo emerse dal bagno in – prevedibilmente – pantaloncini e una maglietta con sopra la stampa di un personaggio anime. Aveva i capelli più incasinati del solito e lui cercò di sistemarseli all’indietro.

Nonostante il turbamento che gli annodava lo stomaco, Kei non poté fare a meno di apprezzare la vista di questo lato di Kuroo così domestico.

Bokuto gli si sedette davanti, poggiandosi sui cuscini, Akaashi indossò il pigiama – un paio di pantaloncini cortissimi e una maglietta sformata – recuperandolo dal suo zaino ai piedi del letto.

Kuroo per un momento esitò, poi però si sedette di fronte a lui afferrando la birra che Bokuto gli stava allungato. «Grazie, fratello. Anche se è notte fa ancora abbastanza caldo» commentò mentre beveva un lungo sorso. Poi scrutò la stanza, fermandosi su Akaashi che stava facendo oscillare la sua bottiglia di birra. Se si fosse accorto del bicchiere pieno di Kahlua tra le sue mani non lo diede a vedere. «Quindi? A cosa vogliamo giocare? Obbligo o verità? Io non ho mai? Penso che sette minuti in paradiso sia escluso, non credo che nell’armadio ci sia spazio per due persone»

«Potremmo fare “sette minuti in bagno”?» propose Bokuto.

«Siamo solo in quattro, durerebbe troppo poco» replicò Akaashi, sempre la voce della ragione «E poi la tavoletta del bagno è inquietante»

«Vero» rispose Bokuto pensieroso «Direi “io non ho mai. Tsukishima?»

Kei soppesò le opzioni. Obbligo o verità sembrava troppo pericoloso, il rischio di ricevere domande dirette era troppo alto. Però se avesse detto di no anche a questo forse avrebbero proposto il gioco della bottiglia. «Sono tutti idioti, per me non fa differenza»

«Bene!» esclamò Bokuto, alzando le mani «Un sorso per ogni dito» cominciò a spiegare, anche se Kei fu quasi tentato di dirgli che ci aveva già giocato. Si concentrò sulla reazione di Kuroo. «Quando hai finito le dita devi scoppiare l’intero bicchiere. Dopo puoi dire una cosa che hai fatto ma devi bere due volte» e come esempio bevve dal bicchiere appena riempito di vodka e soda.

«Possiamo ritirarci in ogni momento» aggiunse Akaashi girandosi e fissandolo, non sembrò affatto una domanda.

Kuroo sbuffò «Non vi costringeremo a bere se non ne avete voglia» i suoi occhi si soffermarono su Kei mentre beveva un lungo sorso dal suo bicchiere «Posso cominciare io?»

«Certo» gli rispose e per la prima volta si rese conto che il moro si era seduto nel punto più lontano da lui su quel letto. La cosa lo irritò un po’, così fece ciò che ogni ragazzo ribelle farebbe, si allungò in avanti fino a che le loro ginocchia non si toccarono – non si era spostato poi molto, alla fine le dimensioni del letto quelle erano e anche seduti tutti a gambe incrociate occupavano parecchio spazio - «Se sei pronto»

«Oh Tsukki» disse Kuroo, palesemente sorpreso, però bravo abbastanza da riuscire subito a mascherarlo, ed in un secondo l’accenno di un ghigno si fece largo sul suo viso «Non ho mai dovuto portare gli occhiali da vista»

Kei quasi si strozzò, che scelta scontata. Bevve un sorso del suo drink – assaporando il retrogusto amaro del caffè – mentre guardava Kuroo, che adesso sogghignava davvero, da sopra la montatura degli occhiali.

Con sua sorpresa, bevve anche Bokuto «Davvero?» gli chiese osservandolo attentamente.

«Eh, adesso porto le lenti a contatto» gli rispose il gufo con un’alzata di spalle. Nonostante facesse fatica ad immaginarselo, Kei non riuscì a togliersi il pensiero dalla testa. «Tocca a te Tsukki»

Si fermò un attimo a pensare, voleva proprio restituirgli il favore «Non ho mai avuto problemi con un insegnante per quanto riguarda i miei capelli» disse, imitando il ghigno sul viso di Kuroo.

«Ehi!» Bokuto bevve «Non è giusto»

«Già Tsukki» gli fece eco il moro mettendo il broncio.

Kei lo squadrò, trattenendosi dal fargli la linguaccia come un bambino piccolo «Neanche tu lo sei stato»

«Forse» commentò il centrale, guardandosi le unghie per fare scena «Bo è il tuo turno!»

L’asso scattò sul posto preso alla sprovvista, probabilmente non aveva ancora pensato a cosa dire «Mmmh» mormorò mentre rifletteva «Non sono mai giocato da centrale»

«Bro!» Kuroo si lasciò sfuggire una risata.

«Ce l’avevo con Tsukki!» si scusò, gesticolando verso la sua direzione.

Kei sentì le vene sulle tempie pulsare «Oh, quindi adesso state facendo squadra contro di me?» roteò gli occhi «Davvero maturo»

«Hai cominciato tu!» esclamò Bokuto ridendo.

Puntò il dito contro Kuroo che stava ghignando spaventosamente «Lui ha cominciato! Io mi sono solo difeso»

«Come vuoi» commentò il moro, non negando però, mentre beveva e abbassava una delle dita «Sei il prossimo Akaashi!» esclamò poi puntando al ragazzo che stava seduto tutto composto e divertito, il bicchiere di birra nella sua mano era mezzo vuoto.

«Non ho mai preso il diploma delle scuole superiori» disse l’alzatore senza scomporsi.

«Oww Akaashi!» Bokuto gonfiò le guance.

«Mi dispiace Bokuto-san» Akaashi scosse le spalle e alzò una mano per dare una pacca sulla schiena del compagno «Ma se giochiamo così credo che sarò nel Team Tsukishima»

«TRADITORE!» esclamò il gufo agitandosi, il drink nella sua mano ondeggiò pericolosamente «Non ci andrò leggero con te ‘kaashi!»

«D’accordo» fu la replica dell’alzatore e anche se non era il suo turno bevve dal bicchiere, tutte e cinque le dita ancora alzate.

«Non ho mai avuto Bokuto come capitano» Kuroo sorrise indulgente « _Akaashi-kun_ »

Kei non poté esserne sicuro, perché durò solo per pochi secondi, ma gli occhi di Akaashi brillarono rapaci mentre beveva la sua birra.

Bene, lui non si sarebbe di certo tirato indietro «Non ho mai cospirato con Hinata per intrufolarmi agli allenamenti degli altri. Prego, Kuroo-san»

Lo sguardo del moro scintillò malizioso «Tu piccolo…»

Partì così la guerra del “io non ho mai”, Bokuto e Kuroo da un lato, lui e Akaashi dall’altro, i vincitori ovviamente furono loro, anche perché Akaashi conosceva troppi aneddoti scolastici di Bokuto e Kuroo chiacchierava sempre troppo.

Anche Kei bevve parecchio.

Quando dichiararono il gioco finito si era scolato quattro bicchieri, Kuroo sei e Bokuto otto. Akaashi aveva finito la sua seconda birra e rubato un sorso al suo secondo bicchiere.

Kei si sentì un po’ stordito e carico per qualche motivo.

«E adesso?» domandò Kuroo mentre si allungava in avanti e poggiava il viso contro il palmo delle mani, il suo sorriso era un po’ troppo smagliante.

«Mmmmh» Bokuto mise su una faccia pensierosa e, lentamente, afferrò una bottiglia vuota di birra dietro di lui «Che ne dite…» cominciò, muovendo le sopracciglia ammiccante.

«Fratello» Kuroo disse solo, ghignando.

«Oh no, questo no» protestò la parte ancora sana del suo cervello.

«Perché no, Tsukki?» disse l’asso ridendo e posando la bottiglia sul letto «Qua ci siamo baciati tutti almeno con qualcuno»

Gli occhi di Kei si spalancarono. Ecco, a quanto pare era ormai di dominio pubblico la sua pomiciata con Kuroo dentro quel bagno – almeno ora ne aveva la certezza –

Si consolò pensando che almeno Bokuto non sapesse di lui ed Akaashi «Come hai fatto a scoprirlo?» gli domandò spostando inconsapevolmente lo sguardo su Akaashi, che era sbiancato di botto.

«Tsukki! C’ero anche io ricordi? Kuroo è uscito dal bagno con la maglietta al rovescio e-» Bokuto, finalmente, notò la direzione del suo sguardo, e si girò anche lui verso l’alzatore «Akaashi?»

«Non hai appena detto che lo sapevi già, Bokuto-san» commentò il diretto interessato rifiutando di incontrare gli occhi del suo senpai e bevendo un lungo sorso del suo drink.

«No!» boccheggiò Bokuto «Intendevo io e te! Al festival sportivo due anni fa»

Fermi tutti, cosa? Kei guardò Kuroo però anche lui sembrava confuso.

«Cos- no- oh!» balbettò Akaashi con le guance in fiamme, scoppiando poi a ridere «Non credevo che quello contasse!»

«Che vorresti dire?! Le nostre labbra si sono toccate!»

«Era un gioco Bokuto-san e poi si sono toccare per mezzo secondo» ridacchiò lui e prese un altro sorso di Kahlua. Si voltò poi incontrando l’occhiata confusa sua e di Kuroo «I nostri senpai ci avevano sfidato al pocky-game. Bokuto-san ha perso»

«Adesso stiamo andando fuori tema!» esclamò il gufo, gesticolando verso di lui e Akaashi «Quando vi sareste baciati voi due?»

I suoi occhi incontrarono quelli blu agitati dell’altro, le sue guance erano rosse per via dell’alcool e dell’imbarazzo. A quell’occhiata scosse solo le spalle.

Beh, ormai il gatto era fuori dal sacco «Al ritiro» rispose guardando in basso verso il suo bicchiere «E non diremo nient’altro Bokuto-san»

«Cattivo, Tsukki» commentò lui mettendo il broncio, poi si girò verso Akaashi «Quindi voi due state insieme?»

Si scambiarono un'altra occhiata, rispondendo all’unisono «No» e «Veramente no»

Bokuto non sembrava troppo convito ma poi abbassò semplicemente lo sguardo. Un silenzio teso scese nella stanza. Kei si voltò verso Kuroo, che stava fissando il suo amico, ma che si girò prontamente verso di lui, sentendosi osservato.

«Cosa?» mimò lui con le labbra.

«Come facciamo a farlo tornare normale?» lo imitò.

Kuroo ci pensò per un attimo, il suo sguardo si fece malizioso, anche se era ancora evidentemente preoccupato. Dal quel guizzo negli occhi, seppe solo che quella situazione sarebbe presto diventata un gran casino. «Ho un idea»

Scrollò le spalle. Un casino sarebbe stato sicuramente meglio di quello.

«Oooooh» esclamò Kuroo in modo esagerato «Quindi gli unici che _non_ si sono ancora baciati siamo io e Akaashi e…» si fermò per una pausa ad effetto. Cazzo, Kei capì finalmente dove volesse andare a parare «Tu e Tsukki?»

~ ~ ~

Keiji si sarebbe potuto sorprendere, per la piega che aveva preso la situazione.

Non che avesse immaginato quel viaggio privo di eventi ma… di certo, non si sarebbe aspettato che sarebbero finiti per baciarsi tutti fra di loro per gioco.

Oh beh.

Probabilmente era più ubriaco di quanto avesse immaginato… non come a quella festa ma più di quello che aveva previsto.

E probabilmente quella fu la ragione per cui il suo cervello ci mise più del solito a metabolizzare una cosa «Aspettate, anche voi due vi siete baciati?» sbottò facendo un gesto verso Kuroo e Bokuto, poi guardò Tsukishima «Tu lo sapevi?»

«Lo sospettavo» rispose il biondo con una scrollata di spalle «È così difficile da immaginare?»

In realtà no. Keiji bevve di nuovo un sorso di Kahlua e scosse la testa. «Beh per me va bene» commentò e, veramente, a questo punto, era meglio seguire lo strano flusso che aveva preso quella serata.

«Tsukki?» chiese Kuroo con tono calmo ma sorpreso «Immagino sia come un obbligo e verità» continuò spostando con una mano la frangia «Girare la bottiglia in questo caso non ha molto senso»

Tsukishima fissò il vuoto per un minuto, dalla sua faccia, Keiji non avrebbe saputo dire se stesse per fuggire o scoppiare in un'altra risata malefica. Però, mentre lui e Kuroo si fissarono, accadde qualcosa, perché il biondo di colpo arrossì furiosamente alzando gli occhi al cielo «Io… a questo punto sono più sorpreso del fatto che non sia successo prima» disse infine, ma con un tono divertito «Siete tutti pagani»

Bokuto scoppiò a ridere «Senti chi parla»

«Benvenuto nella setta. Nuovo discepolo» commentò Kuroo scoppiando a ridere alzando le braccia al cielo.

Forse erano tutti più ubriachi del previsto.

«Allora Tsukki?» Bokuto agitò le sopracciglia in maniera provocante e mosse le braccia verso Tsukishima «Non mordo mica»

Erano tutti seduti molto vicini tra loro, Keiji però rimase comunque stupito quando Tsukishima si mosse, veloce e preciso. Il biondo si chinò, schivando un braccio, e posò rapidamente le sue labbra su quelle dell’asso. Anche Bokuto per un attimo rimase immobile, poi una delle sue mani si chiuse attorno alla vita di Tsukishima e l'altra sulla sua spalla, avvicinandolo a sé.

Dovrebbe essere geloso. Di Tsukishima? Di Bokuto? Entrambi?

Però incredibilmente non si sentiva affatto così, anzi, la vista era... eccitante.

Era diventato per caso un voyeur? A questo punto non se ne sarebbe neanche stupito.

Tutto finì bruscamente così come era cominciato. Tsukishima, rosso come un idrante, si scostò e si rimise seduto esattamente come prima. Bokuto rimase immobile con lo sguardo stordito, dopo qualche attimo si portò una mano alle labbra mormorando. «Usi il burro cacao?»

«Oh sta zitto» Tsukishima gemette, afferrando uno dei soffici cuscini e stringendoselo con rabbia contro petto. «Tocca a voi» disse guardando prima lui poi Kuroo.

Keiji si voltò a guardare il moro, aveva ancora le spalle contratte e i suoi occhi vagavano nervosamente per la stanza.

Kuroo non era affatto un brutto ragazzo, a _nzi_. In realtà non lo era mai stato, ma guardandolo sotto quest’ottica – come partner? _Cosa?_ – Keiji aveva cominciato a notare tutta una serie di cose a cui prima non aveva fatto caso; la linea dritta del naso, le labbra piene, la curva definita della mascella.

Si rese conto essere strisciato inconsciamente verso di lui solo quando si ritrovò quasi sul suo grembo, i loro visi a pochi centimetri di distanza. Kuroo era rosso fino alla punta delle orecchie.

Alla sua sinistra sentì mormorare Tsukishima «Beh, ora sappiamo come ha fatto a finire nella fontana» e Bokuto trattenere una risata.

Si sporse ancora più vicino, abbastanza da sentire il suo respiro contro le labbra. Il moro trattenne una risata e chiuse la distanza tra loro in uno scatto. Le sue labbra erano un po’ screpolate, sapevano di vodka, era... piacevole. L’odore che avvolse Keiji gli fece tornare in mente la festa.

Approfondirono il bacio, la bocca di Kuroo divenne più docile contro la sua.

E quando si scostò era se possibile ancora più rosso di prima. Keiji si rimise seduto al suo posto.

Nessuno emise un fiato per un po’ e, ubriaco com’era, non seppe dire se fossero passati solo pochi minuti o ore intere. L’aria era carica di qualcosa che non riuscì ad identificare, ma sentiva che anche gli altri lo percepivano. Dopo un po’ Keiji si sentì osservato, voltandosi incontrò gli intensi occhi ramati di Bokuto.

«Bokuto-san?»

«Possiamo baciarci di nuovo?» si lasciò scappare l’asso.

Keiji era certo che se fosse stato sobrio, quest’ora, si sarebbe seppellito sotto il letto, ma per in quel momento, per qualche strana ragione, si sentiva sicuro di se «Perché?» chiese sbattendo le palpebre per metterlo a fuoco.

Il ragazzo che amava.

Uno dei.

Bokuto sembrava nervoso e Keiji lo amava anche per questo. «Perché hai detto che quello non contava» gli rispose con lo sguardo vagava per la stanza «Ma questi si»

Questo era pazzesco, Keiji credette quasi di essersi di nuovo ubriacato a tal punto da stare sognando tutto...

I suoi occhi incontrarono quelli spalancati di Bokuto, annuì piano.

Le mani di Bokuto erano calde, così calde intorno al suo viso. Chiuse gli occhi. La pelle a contatto con quella di Bokuto pizzicava e bruciava, mentre si baciavano, come quelle caramelle che scoppiettano sulla lingua.

Probabilmente, quello fu il bacio più casto che fosse stato scambiato quella sera, ma anche il più lungo.

Quando si separano, Keiji vide con la coda dell’occhio che Tsukishima e Kuroo si stavano fisando intestarditi, arrossiti.

Tsukishima bevve un sorso dalla bottiglia di Kahlua e la passò a Kuroo, che lo imitò subito. Una parte del suo cervello – quella stordita e sciolta a causa dei baci – stava urlando “bacio indiretto" anche se, dopo tutto quello che era successo quella sera, sarebbe stato ridicolo esprimerlo ad alta voce.

Kuroo si schiarì la gola e commentò «Credo che obbligo o verità potrebbe diventare un po’... troppo complicato» Tsukishima prontamente annui «Giochiamo a Uno e beviamo»

Uno.

Keiji quella sera era davvero fortunato.

~ ~ ~

Fu così che scoprirono che Akaashi Keiji era uno stronzo.

Almeno quando giocava a Uno.

E il povero Kuroo Tetsurou, con cui si era scambiato un bacio quella stessa sera, ne stava pagando il prezzo.

Kei non era solo sorpreso, era proprio allibito da quanto potesse essere sfigato Kuroo a Uno – o bravo Akaashi – Di questo passo lo avrebbero dovuto portare presto all’ospedale. Ormai aveva perso il conto di quanti shot gli avesse fatto bere Akaashi a colpi di +4.

Da una parte era grato che il moro gli stesse facendo da scudo contro quel mostro di Akaashi – _lui,_ a quest’ora, starebbe rimettendo anche le budella – dall’altra aveva cominciato a preoccuparsi.

 _Aveva cominciato letteralmente a dondolare sul posto_.

Kei valutò cosa fare – la sua mente gli ricordò utilmente che Kuroo non aveva dormito la notte scorsa – ma, e questo poteva essere benissimo l'alcool nel suo cervello, alla fine prese la sua decisione.

Kuroo poteva continuare a evitarlo domani, per quello che gli importava.

Dopo aver baciato Bokuto, poteva benissimo dare la colpa all’alcool anche per quello.

Quando, per l’ennesima volta, Kuroo ondeggiò verso di lui Kei tirò giù senza tante cerimonie la sua testa e se la mise in grembo, il resto del suo corpo si raggomitolò inconsciamente mentre si lamentava «Tsukki, non abbiamo ancora finitooo~»

« _Tu_ hai finito» rimbeccò e si contenne dal guardare giù verso di lui «Se cadi e sbatti la testa dovremo portarti in un ospedale, e Dio solo sa se ce n'è uno su quest'isola»

«Mmm'kay Tsukki» biascicò Kuroo insonnolito, il suo corpo si rannicchio ancora più stretto «Bossy Tsukki»

Si voltò a guardare gli altri. «Qualcuno può passarmi dell'acqua, per favore? Anche io mi fermo qui»

Akaashi, anche se sembrava un po’ seccato di dover abbandonare il gioco, abbassò le carte «Ne prendo un po’ anche per Kuroo»

~ ~ ~

Quella mattina Tetsurou fu risvegliato da una luce soffusa e il miagolio di un gatto.

A giudicare dallo squarcio di cielo, lasciato scoperto dallo scampolo delle tende, dovevano essere circa le cinque o le sei del mattino.

Era sdraiato a pancia in giù, le braccia avvolte attorno a un cuscino comodo e caldo, e qualcosa gli pesava sui fianchi, come se qualcuno stesse dormendo con una gamba sopra di lui. Guardando in basso constatò che era proprio quello il caso. Terrorizzato, si voltò a guardare il suo “cuscino” – che stava respirando, oh cazzo –

Tsukishima dormiva sdraiato di schiena a braccia spalancate, i capelli arruffati e il suo viso era rilassato in un modo che non avrebbe mai pensato di vedere. Tetsurou lo stava abbracciando per la vita.

La testa di Akaashi giaceva su una delle braccia di Tsukishima, a mo’ di cuscino, rannicchiato di fianco dietro la sua schiena, in una posizione quasi composta. Bokuto lo teneva abbracciato da dietro con tutti gli arti, eccetto la gamba posata sulla sua schiena.

Vista così, era un'immagine carina, sarebbe anche rimasto volentieri a contemplarla se non fosse stato preda di una sbornia furiosa e del suo cervello che stava per dare di matto per essersi addormentato abbracciato a Tsukishima.

Ricordava abbastanza bene tutto ciò che era successo prima che cominciassero a giocare a Uno. Dopo, solo la risata malefica di Akaashi e tanta, tanta vodka.

E la sua testa sul grembo di Tsukki? _Cosa?_

Scosse la testa. Forse era meglio lasciar perdere, più tardi avrebbe chiesto a Bokuto, probabilmente lui ricordava tutto, era peggio di un carro armato.

Cautamente – chirurgicamente – si sollevò da Tsukishima districando le loro gambe. Il biondo mugugnò nel sonno e si rannicchiò su di un fianco.

Dio, quant’era carino.

Si fece strada verso la cucina. Fortunatamente, oltre gli spuntini che non avevano mangiato la sera prima, lui e Bokuto avevano comprato anche delle bibite energetiche. La tracannò una sana.

«Hai bisogno di un’aspirina?» Una voce dolce ruppe il silenzio e Tetsurou saltò sul posto come un ragazzino che vede per la prima volta un horror. Si voltò e vide Akaashi, la testa inclinata di lato, i capelli disordinati e adorabili e quei dannati pantaloncini addosso.

«Cazzo, mi hai fatto venire un colpo» gli rispose con voce roca, allungando la mano per prendere le pillole che il ragazzo gli stava offrendo «Grazie, Akaashi» Immaginando che si fosse alzato per lo stesso motivo, Tetsurou gli porse una bibita, l’alzatore la prese ringraziandolo «Come sei uscito dal letto? Bokuto ti aveva arpionato»

Il ragazzo posò la bottiglietta sul tavolo, sbattendo le palpebre ancora assonnato. «Ormai ci sono abituato, ho semplicemente scavalcato Tsukishima e Bokuto si è abbracciato a lui»

«Lo faceva spesso alle superiori?» gli chiese inarcando un sopracciglio «Voglio dire, lo so che è appiccicoso ma...»

«Quando è molto stanco» Akaashi incurvò le labbra in un sorriso triste «Di solito tutto quello di cui ha bisogno è solo abbracciare qualcosa, meglio se è caldo. Pensavo che lo sapessi» Akashi lo guardò con curiosità «O non è come penso?»

Tetsurou _potrebbe_ mentirgli, però che senso avrebbe a questo punto. «Più o meno? Non lo so. Siamo solo amici, sai? Non è che rimanga a dormire»

Akaashi rise, sembrava stanco ma era comunque una delle risate più carine che avesse mai sentito. «Abbiamo già avuto questa conversazione in passato, vero?»

«Già, è quasi inquietante. È tipo la terza volta» Tetsurou si appoggiò al bancone accanto a lui «Non sei arrabbiato?»

«Non… lo so. Credo di essere _geloso_ » gli sorrise dolcemente. «Ma non posso nemmeno fare l’ipocrita»

«Allora, siamo a posto?» si voltò a guardarlo, per davvero sta volta, maglietta oversize e pantaloncini inclusi.

«Penso di sì?» Akaashi lo fissò di rimando, onestamente. «Abbiamo ancora tempo per capire cosa fare»

«Credo...» Tetsurou si bloccò, pensando, ricordando il turbine di emozioni aggrovigliate nel suo stomaco il giorno prima. «che quello che è successo qui dovrebbe rimanere qui. Tutta questa situazione sta degenerando troppo velocemente. Se continuiamo così finiremo per scottarci»

Gli occhi blu di Akaashi si spalancano «Vuoi dirglielo?»

«No» sbuffò al solo pensiero «Bo è troppo sensibile e Tsukki si arrabbierebbe e basta, potrebbe finire per innescare qualcosa» si voltò a guardarlo seriamente «Però noi possiamo tenere sotto controllo la situazione, no?»

Lui per un po’ rimase in silenzio, riflettendo, spostò gli occhi verso la porta della cucina, poi tornò a guardarlo, risoluto «Immagino di sì, tra di noi può essere fattibile»

«A questo allora?» Tetsurou non riuscì a trattenere il ghigno che sentiva nascere agli angoli delle labbra quando Akaashi – sempre serio e risoluto – sollevò la sua bottiglia di plastica facendola scontrare con la sua e sorrise. Capì perché Bokuto si fosse innamorato di questo ragazzo.

«Salute. Sono contento che tu sia d’accordo, ieri non sembravi dello stesso avviso»

Tetsurou sospirò abbassando lo sguardo «Lo so, avevo bisogno di rilassarmi. In mia difesa, però, avevo un motivo»

«Stai giocando a un gioco pericoloso, Kuroo-san» gli disse Akaashi con voce cauta.

«Anche tu» ribatté lui, perché nonostante non sapesse tutto, sentì che, in qualunque modo sarebbe finita quella situazione, qualcuno ne sarebbe rimasto ferito.

Akaashi boccheggiò, sembrò quasi sul punto di dirgli qualcosa ma poi i rumori nell’alta stanza lo distrassero. «Lasciami andare, babbeo!» Era la voce di Tsukishima, sempre più forte e infastidita «Dai! Devo andare in bagno!»

Tetsurou si preparò ad intervenire ma Akaashi lo fermò afferrandolo per il braccio.

Anche se non vide la scena, riuscì ad immaginarsela alla perfezione.

«OW!» Bokuto guaì «Ma cos-? Eh? Tsukki? Mi hai appena morso?!»

«Ti a malapena sfiorato! Se non mi lasci andare ti mozzico per davvero» Wow, Tsukishima era davvero incazzato. Akaashi sospirò accanto a lui e frugò nella busta della spesa, senza dubbio alla ricerca di un'altra bibita per il biondo.

«Io non... Eh?» riuscirono ad udire un fruscio, un calpestio soffocato e poi la porta del bagno chiudersi «Perché ero abbracciato a te, Tsukki?» gli domandò l’asso confuso.

La risposta arrivò smorzata, da dietro la porta del bagno «E secondo te io che cazzo ne so?!»

Tetsurou ed Akaashi si scambiarono uno sguardo complice «Sembra che Tsukki abbia i postumi di una bella sbornia»

«Prepariamo la colazione» gli rispose l’altro frugando poi col telefono «Prima però dai un occhiata alla chat»

**DA: AKAASHI KEIJI 10:32**

_**immagine allegata**_

Gli ci vollero cinque minuti buoni prima che il suo cervello tornasse a funzionare.

Nella foto Tsukishima stava raggomitolato come un gattino – un gattino con delle gambe incredibilmente lunghe – contro il petto di Bokuto, aggrappato a lui sia con le braccia che con le gambe, immersi nel caldo bagliore giallo dell'alba.

Era preziosa.

E anche _così_ imbarazzante.

«Oh Akaashi, sei proprio un demonio»

~ ~ ~

Stava aspettando insieme a Tsukishima sulla banchina dei treni. Kuroo e Akaashi erano andati a prendere il caffè per tutti. Koutarou sentì un vuoto al petto.

A parte la “festicciola”, il viaggio era volato senza troppi intoppi. Erano tornati a Ishinomaki, poi a Sendai e infine avevano visitato le isole vicine per i panorami. Il suo quaderno era pieno paesaggi e dei volti dei suoi amici, ovviamente.

L'imprevisto della prima notte non si era ripetuto e la notte dopo erano riusciti tutti ad alloggiarsi in stanze con futon singoli.

Probabilmente era stato meglio così.

Da quando si erano risvegliati il secondo giorno a Tashirojima tutti si stavano comportando in modo più... cauto? Sia Kuroo che Akaashi sembravano determinati a mantenere il controllo della situazione. Anche se si stava divertendo, Koutarou avrebbe voluto davvero sapere cosa diavolo stesse succedendo. Tsukishima meditava la metà del tempo, doveva significare qualcosa, no?

Soprattutto da dopo la foto.

Lui, in verità, pensava che fosse carina.

Guardò il biondo in piedi accanto a lui in silenzio, i riccioli biondi leggermente scompigliati.

Tsukishima aveva le labbra davvero morbide, Koutarou scommise che gli piaceva prendersi cura della sua pelle, anche se il ragazzo non lo avrebbe mai ammesso.

Questa era una delle scoperte che aveva fatto durante quel viaggio.

L'altra era che non aveva nessuna possibilità con Akaashi.

Non adesso, almeno.

Erano saltate fuori così tante cose, se avesse provato a fare un passo adesso, probabilmente avrebbe rischiato perderlo per sempre. Non voleva assolutamente. Dopo che erano uscite allo scoperto sia le sue “serate” con Kuroo, sia “qualsiasi cosa stesse accadendo” tra Akaashi e Tsukishima, beh...

Forse era meglio seguire il piano iniziale e lasciare le cose come stavano. Non poteva nemmeno incolpare Tsukki.

Faceva male, da morire, come se il suo cuore gli si contorcesse nel petto.

Ma aveva ancora una speranza.

Dopo quel bacio, era impossibile non averla.

Akaashi aveva ragione, il loro primo “bacio”, quello che si erano scambiati anni fa non ci andava minimamente vicino. Questo bacio breve, timido, faceva impallidire tutti gli altri che avesse mai dato.

«Bo, Tsukki!» li chiamò la voce di Kuroo. Lui e Akaashi si avvicinarono portando le tazze con il caffè «Venite, presto!»

Andandogli incontro, Bokuto si domandò cosa fosse successo.

«C'è qualcosa che non va Kuroo?» gli chiese Tsukishima con la fronte aggrottata.

«No. Mi sono appena ricordato che voi ragazzi ci dovete ancora una foto. Adesso dai» sorrise lui e tirò fuori il telefono «Rannicchiati di più, dietro Akaashi. Dio quanto sei alto»

Sorprendentemente il biondo non protestò. Koutarou si mise dietro a Kuroo e spalancò le braccia, posando una mano sulla spalla del moro, l'altra su quella di Tsukishima e il mento su quella di Akaashi.

«Ok, uno, due, cheese~»

Quella fu la prima di 57 foto, scattate tutte mentre aspettavano sulla banchina l’arrivo del treno, però fu la migliore.

**@THE HOOLABALOOS**

**DA: KUBROO 15:36**

_**immagine allegata**_

_**immagine allegata**_

_**immagine allegata**_

_**immagine allegata**_

_**immagine allegata**_

**DA: TSUKKI-CAKES 15:39**

_Bokuto-san sembra un rapitore._

**DA: KUBROO 15:40**

_Tsukki, tu hai letteralmente la stessa faccia in tutte le foto._

_Non hai il diritto di lamentarti._

_Cosa sei, Dorian Gray?_

**DA: TSUKKI-CAKES 15:42**

_Ma se nel libro non è neanche così!_

_E tu lo sai_

_Urgh_

**KUBROO ha cambiato l’icona del gruppo.**


	10. Crossroads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un post su Facebook spezzerà più di un cuore, Akaashi festeggia il suo compleanno e qualcuno salverà la torta.

**DA: AKAASHI KEIJI 14:35**

_Nulla di che._

_Mia madre non è a casa e gli altri sono tutti impegnati._

_Davvero, non importa. Penso che mi metterò a studiare._

_Tanto domani organizzeranno comunque quella festa._

***

Tokyo è gelida.

Kei è in piedi, davanti un portone di una casa in cui non era mai stato prima, senza un piano e con una piantina in vaso in mano.

Forse presentarsi così di sorpresa non è stata poi una grande idea.

Akiteru però sarebbe comunque dovuto venire a Tokio oggi.

Gli era sembrato quasi un segno del destino. Adesso, ripensandoci, forse più che un “via libera” era un “vacci piano”, considerando soprattutto la strana atmosfera che era calata tra loro, dopo il ritorno dal viaggio che avevano fatto per il suo compleanno.

O quello di Bokuto, insomma.

Il suo stomaco, però, si era stretto al pensiero di Akaashi, completamente da solo, la notte prima del suo compleanno, perciò eccolo lì.

Il suono di passi felpati all'interno della casa lo ridesta bruscamente dai suoi pensieri. Per un attimo tutto tace, poi la porta si apre. Akaashi si affaccia, i capelli completamente in disordine, vestito con i pantaloni di un pigiama e una maglietta slabbrata che gli lascia una spalla scoperta – Kei non saprebbe dire perché ma sente uno strano senso di dejà vu –

Il moro sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte, ancora insonnolito, e inclina la testa di lato confuso, come se si stesse domandando se sia sveglio oppure ancora addormentato «Kei?»

Non ha la più pallida idea di cosa dirgli, solleva la piantina tra le sue mani «Ehm… Buon compleanno, anche se in anticipo»

«Cos-? Oh» Akaashi prende dalle sue mani la piccola pianta grassa con delicatezza, come se fosse un oggetto delicato. «Grazie. Vuoi entrare?»

Grato per l’invito e l’idea di riscaldarsi all’interno, Kei lo segue oltre la soglia. La casa è buia e grande, ma calda grazie al riscaldamento centralizzato. Si toglie il giaccone e la sciarpa «Spero di non disturbare»

«No, mia madre già partita per il viaggio. Tornerà domenica» Akaashi gli risponde scrollando e spalle e lo porta in cucina, appoggiandosi poi contro il bancone. «Quando sei arrivato? Pensavo che veniste domani»

«Saeko-nee voleva andare ad un concerto» sogghigna «Ovviamente Akiteru voleva andare con lei quindi ci siamo presi tutto il weekend libero»

«Saeko-nee, eh?» le labbra di Akaashi si piegano in un sorrisetto «Hai già scelto lo smoking?»

«Nah» per un attimo Kei rimane in silenzio poi aggiunge «Chissà, di solito la chiamo così solo per infastidire mio fratello. Non dovrei prenderci l’abitudine però»

Akaashi scoppia a ridere e gli afferra un polso facendolo accomodare su uno sgabello. «Vuoi un po’ di cioccolata calda? Faceva parecchio freddo fuori»

«Non preoccuparti, non era poi così male» le mani calde di Akaashi si avvolgono attorno alle sue, sfregandogliele per scacciare il freddo, i suoi occhi blu lo stanno scrutando attentamente

«Ok» gli risponde solo e senza pensarci troppo alza le loro mani unite e cominci ad alitarci sopra per scaldarle. Le dita di Akaashi son così lunghe, così delicate.

Kei alza lo sguardo verso di lui, ha le guance arrossate e le sue labbra allungate in un sorriso morbido e spensierato. Sarebbe così facile sporgersi e posarci sopra un piccolo bacio.

Si sente stranamente a proprio agio in quel contesto, anche la vocina nella sua testa che di solito gli ripete che lui è innamorato di un'altra persona è stranamente silenziosa – in verità taceva già da un po’ di tempo e poi il moro pronunciava sempre il meno il nome di Bokuto –

Akaashi appoggia la fronte contro sua. «Grazie per essere venuto» mormora prima di girarsi ed iniziare a preparare la cioccolata.

«Che stavi facendo prima che arrivassi?» gli chiede Kei incuriosito, gli sembra più stanco del solito e sono a malapena le otto di sera.

«Sono andato a lezione oggi» borbotta in risposta mentre mescola il cacao con movimenti lenti ed eleganti. Capisce immediatamente a quale lezione si riferisce «Sono veramente indolenzito. Quando hai suonato il campanello mi ero appena messo a letto» La sua voce è bassa, quasi atona. Kei si domanda se sia solo la stanchezza o ci sia qualcosa di più sotto.

«Scusami. Ti lascio riposare se preferisci»

«No, non preoccuparti. Mi sento sempre solo quando mamma non è a casa» Il moro versa la bevanda calda in due tazze e, con un sorrisetto, gliene porge una «Andiamo in camera mia» aggiunge prendendo cautamente anche la piantina.

Kei nota la sua mano afferrare il vaso in modo incerto, lo segue su per le scale «Tutto bene? Ti sei fatto male?»

La sua stanza è scarna, il letto al centro della stanza è stropicciato – prova lampante che stava realmente dormendo prima che suonasse al campanello. Dio, non doveva presentarsi così di sorpresa, l’aveva disturbato – Anche la scrivania è in perfetto ordine. Appeso ad un grande armadio in legno c’è la sua giacca della Fukurodani.

Akaashi posa la sua tazza sopra il comodino e la piantina sulla scrivania, poi si lascia cadere sul letto, gemendo mentre rotea una spalla. «No, sono solo un po’ ammaccato. Succede sempre quando provo una nuova posizione. Le mie cosce sono ridotte allo stesso modo»

Kei beve un sorso della sua cioccolata – cremosa e perfetta, Akaashi deve davvero smetterla di essere così bravo in tutto o lui sarebbe esploso – e posa la tazza accanto alla sua, avvicinandosi. La spalla contusa è la destra, quella coperta dalla maglietta, quindi afferra lo scollo per farla svelarla.

Un grosso livido blu violaceo ricopre la pelle lattea. Non è gonfia ringraziando dio. Anche se non ha idea di cosa stia facendo Kei carezza la pelle con una mano, un gesto che spera sia rassicurante. «Come hai fatto? Hai per caso cominciato a fare arti marziali o cosa?» chiede recuperando la sua tazza con la mano libera e prendendo un altro sorso.

«Molto divertente» gli risponde lui scoppiando a ridere. Dopo, tira fuori il telefono e comincia a smanettarci alla ricerca di qualcosa per poi passarglielo «Però se cominciassi sicuramente mi farei meno lividi»

Sullo schermo cominciano a scorrere le prime immagini di un video. Akaashi è in piedi con la schiena contro il palo, indossa un paio di pantaloncini neri _attillatissimi_ – stupido, bellissimo Akaashi – Inarca leggermente la schiena e posa la spalla destra sulla superficie lucida, poi le sue mani si alzano, afferrando il palo proprio sopra la sua testa, e _tirano._

Kei non ha la minima idea di come diavolo abbia fatto, neanche Bokuto è _così_ forte pensa, però adesso Akaashi ha le gambe oltre la sua testa, tese, il busto piegato a metà, le cosce strette attorno al palo. Una delle sue mani lascia la presa e per un secondo Kei teme di vederlo cadere, invece il moro si allunga in avanti e afferra il metallo sopra le proprie gambe. I fianchi si contraggono e l’altra mano molla la presa allungandosi in avanti.

Il corpo di Akaashi ora è parallelo al terreno, a faccia in giù, la mano è salda nella sua presa, la schiena arcuata in modo seducente, il metallo stretto tra le cosce e le gambe tese indietro. Kei beve un altro sorso di cioccolata a corto di parole «Cosa... Come diavolo fai a stare in aria?» Chiede incapace di distogliere gli occhi dallo schermo mentre il video riparte in loop.

Akaashi aspetta qualche secondo poi mette in pausa il video al momento giusto. «Ecco, vedi qui?» indica il punto in cui le sue cosce stringono mortalmente il metallo «La posizione dei fianchi e l’attrito mi impediscono di cadere»

Kei sussulta solo a immaginarselo «È per questo che indossi un paio di mutande?» si lascia scappare mordendosi poi la lingua. Akaashi gli sta mostrando una cosa a cui si è appassionato – abbastanza dal fregarsene di procurarsi dei lividi del genere, cavolo dovevano fare proprio male – e lui lo sta prendendo in giro.

Incredibilmente però, lui alza semplicemente gli occhi al cielo e scherzosamente gli risponde «Proprio così. Scommetto che ti piacerebbe vedermi così»

«Finché non dovrò salirci io su un palo» replica. Anche se sa di avere un paio di baffi di cioccolata sulla faccia, non può fare a meno di sogghignare «E io che pensavo fossi tu quello sano di mente tra di noi»

«Nessuno di noi è sano di mente. E poi non è così spaventoso, bisogna solo imparare la tecnica»

Kei sbuffa, sfiorando di nuovo delicatamente il livido con le dita «Ti credo sulla parola»

Il moro si lascia andare contro il suo palmo e quando finisce di bere si accomoda meglio sul letto per poterlo carezzare. Le sue spalle sono più tese di quanto Kei abbia immaginato, i muscoli i contraggono al passaggio della sua mano.

Si sente in colpa. Akaashi gli aveva sempre offerto un massaggio ogni volta che ne aveva avuto bisogno ma lui non aveva mai restituito il favore. Un pensiero gli balena in testa e Kei si chiede se non stia per superare qualche limite. Però, non è che se ne siano mai posti. «Io… Potrei… Vuoi che ti faccia un massaggio?» Perché dove essere sempre così agitato?

Percependo la sua esitazione, Akaashi adagia la tazza accanto alla sua e appoggia la testa contro la sua spalla. I suoi occhi sono chiusi e il suo viso è disteso in un’espressione rilassata. Kei improvvisamente vorrebbe poter posare le labbra su quelle palpebre. «Si, mi piacerebbe» gli risponde l’alzatore con voce sommessa «Posso togliermi la maglietta e spiegarti come si fa»

Kei annuisce e volta la testa inalando il profumo dei suoi capelli.

Akaashi, svelto, si toglie la maglietta e si sdraia a pancia in giù sul letto. «Devi sentire i nodi» Kei osserva la sua schiena nuda e posa i palmi contro la sua pelle, ipnotizzato dalla sua voce, eseguendo.

È inginocchiato alle sue spalle e Akaashi di tanto in tanto si lascia scappare qualche sbuffo o gemito quando trova dei nodi con le dita, il respiro si spezza ogni volta che massaggia delicatamente la spalla contusa. Kei ormai è convinto di essere finito in un'altra dimensione, la calma di Akaashi che piano piano contagia anche lui.

Non è rilassato, però, visto il _piccolo_ problema al cavallo dei suoi pantaloni – è seduto praticamente a cavalcioni di un ragazzo attraente, mentre gli fa un massaggio alla schiena; inevitabile non trovate? – ed è abbastanza sicuro che Akaashi se ne sia accorto.

Quando sente i muscoli sotto le sue dita decontratti, Kei si ferma e si sdraia accanto a lui.

La luce della lampada sulla scrivania è fioca e voltandosi incontra i suoi occhi blu come la notte. Sono annebbiati, adoranti e sorride. «Kei»

 _È finita_. Ha completamente perso la testa per Akaashi, per quegli occhi, per la sua voce. Anche se la sua testa è piena di sentimenti contrastanti, in quel momento non importa, Kei è semplicemente cotto di lui.

Una mano scivola contro l'orlo della sua maglietta, infilandosi sotto, ridestandolo dai suoi pensieri; la sua pelle formicola al contatto. «Vuoi dare un occhiata anche a quelli sulle mie cosce?»

Il sangue nel suo corpo ribolle spostandosi sempre più giù.

 _Chi_ sarebbe in grado di dirgli di no? Kei annuisce e basta e Akaashi si toglie i pantaloni mentre con una mano gli strattona la maglietta cercando di sfilargliela.

I lividi sulle sue cosce sono più carini di quello sulla spalla. Un bellissimo contrasto con la sua pelle pallida.

***

Sono sudati, e fin troppo caldi, e nudi – se non fosse per i calzini – sdraiati sul suo copriletto.

Qualcosa è cambiato, lo percepiscono entrambi.

Qualcosa oltre al sesso, anche se la bocca di Tsukishima su di lui è probabilmente la cosa migliore che abbia mai provato.

Qualcosa.

Si volta a guardarlo, Tsukishima sta fissando il soffitto, le guance ancora arrossate, i capelli completamente in disordine dopo che glieli ha afferrati e scompigliati. «Ti pesa?» gli chiede Keiji, poi si rende conto di come possa suonare e aggiunge «Intendo, che noi non… stiamo insieme»

Questo pensiero lo tormenta da un po’, in parte perché certe volte vorrebbe fare cose che però di solito fanno i fidanzati; e lui non vuole spingere il piede sull’acceleratore.

E poi si è accorto che, a volte, anche Tsukishima si trattiene. Non è cieco, probabilmente lo faceva in una sorta di rispetto per la sua storica cotta per Bokuto. Però, anche se quei sentimenti ci sono ancora, Bokuto negli ultimi tempi è sempre più distante, almeno rispetto al liceo.

E Keiji sente qualcosa di forte anche per Tsukishima. Forse quello è il momento giusto per buttarsi, prima di perdere stupidamente anche lui.

Il biondo volta di scatto la testa verso di lui, fissandolo a lungo prima di lasciarsi scappare un sospiro. «E a te?»

Keiji ci pensa. Non è che gli pesasse la situazione in sé, però era sempre strano. Mettendo un momento da parte i suoi sentimenti, ormai quella cosa tra loro è più un segreto e vista da fuori poteva sembrare che si vergognassero l’uno dell’altro, anche non è affatto cosi; almeno non per lui. Keiji ormai pensa di essere uscito di testa, ma Tsukishima...

«Solo se pesa a te» gli risponde e poi lascia andare il peso che trattiene da troppo tempo «Tu mi piaci»

Gli occhi dorati di Tsukishima si spalancano. Ecco ha combinato un disastro. Si mette seduto di scatto distogliendo lo sguardo; i suoi occhi cominciano a bruciare. Una mano calda sul braccio però lo trattiene. La presa di Tsukishima è delicata, potrebbe scrollarselo di dosso se volesse.

Keiji prende un respiro profondo e si volta verso di lui, pregando che non noti gli occhi lucidi. Quegli occhi dorati lo stanno pregando. Si lascia guidare giù, incatenato a quello sguardo. «Non riesco a reagire velocemente quando dici cose del genere» brontola il biondo, il respiro caldo gli sfiora il viso. Tsukishima sospira poi distoglie lo sguardo per poi riportarlo subito su di lui, come se non sapesse cosa fare, poi sembra decidersi. «Anche tu mi piaci, pensavo fosse ovvio» il piccolo broncio che gli incurva le labbra è adorabile, o forse è solo il suo cervello che al momento sta facendo i salti di gioia. «E se vuoi possiamo…» quelle ultime parole le pronuncia esitando.

Keiji non può fare a meno di trattenere una risata, ricordando quel giorno, mesi prima. «Stare insieme?» Tsukishima annuisce e un raro, genuino, sorriso affiora sul suo volto.

«Se lo vuoi anche tu si, sarebbe bello. Non dobbiamo renderlo pubblico, se non vuoi»

«E cosa te lo fa pensare? Uno dei motivi per cui mia madre assilla Akiteru per dei nipotini è che sa che sono gay» replica sarcastico lui.

«E tuo padre?» gli chiede, stringendoglisi più vicino.

La bocca di Tsukishima si contorce in una smorfia amara. «Lui crede che prima o poi cambierò idea» sospira «Ma in generale gli va bene»

«Quindi vuoi renderla pubblica?» È sorpreso, ma non così tanto. È sempre stato riservato, Kei, ma non aveva mai nascosto il tipo di persona che era, sarcasmo e tutto il resto. E Keiji lo adora per questo.

Forse eccolo, quel qualcosa. Andare avanti, nonostante tutti i sentimenti che albergano dentro di lui. Keiji è certo di essersi innamorato del ragazzo nel suo letto, e nulla potrà cambiarlo – soprattutto sapendo che in questo caso è ricambiato, mentre prima no. Non potrebbe mai averli entrambi, non potrebbe nemmeno chiederlo, non sarebbe giusto –

Il biondo scuote le spalle e, in vero stile Tsukishima, borbotta. «Potremmo semplicemente fare un post su Facebook. Che pensino quello che vogliono. Tanto Akiteru l’ha già capito e Tadashi non ne sarà per nulla sorpreso»

«Domani c’è la festa» ribatte lui anche se è felice, con un dito comincia a tracciare ghirigori sul suo petto.

La sua guancia è scossa dalla sua risata. «Così almeno non dovremo _dirglielo_ »

«Anche così, ci faranno arrosto»

Una mano si posa tra i suoi capelli «Però non saremo costretti a tirare fuori l’argomento. E poi, possiamo sempre dirgli che non sono affari loro»

Keiji scoppia a ridere. È così… beh, da _Kei_.

«No, non mi dispiace»

***

**AKAASHI KEIJI è in una relazione con TSUKISHIMA KEI.**

***

Un pomeriggio di completa noia e l’ottima cucina della mamma di Kenma nello stomaco è tutto ciò di cui ha bisogno, dopo una settimana passata in bianco per finire un progetto universitario.

Tetsurō, sdraiato a pancia in su, è quasi sul punto di addormentarsi quando sente Kenma irrigidirsi accanto a lui.

Beh, più che irrigidirsi lo sente proprio zompare sul posto, ed ora sta reggendo il telefono, con cui fino a pochi istanti prima stava giocando a un videogioco di alieni, stretto al petto in modo disperato.

Ovviamente, da bravo migliore amico, si preoccupa.

Però, con Kenma, ogni occasione è buona per scherzare. «Chibi-chan ti ha mandato qualche foto di nudo?» gli chiede cercando di sbirciare da sopra la sua spalla, il telefono però è ben nascosto nella felpa.

«Lo sai che non è come credi, Kuro» replica Kenma con voce incerta, portandosi le ginocchia al petto a fargli da scudo.

«Come vuoi tu» Tetsurō sogghigna, poi abbassa la voce, preoccupato. «Davvero, però, cos’è successo?»

«Niente» gli risponde stringendo di più il telefono. «Lasciami giocare in pace, se continui a sbirciare mi farai perdere»

Questa è una palesemente una cazzata, Kenma sarebbe stato in grado di giocare anche dentro una gabbia di scimmie e rimanere comunque concentrato. Tutta quella situazione stava diventando sempre più strana. Erano davvero poche le cose che non gli confidava. «Kenma» dice posando una mano sulla sua spalla «Andiamo, puoi dirmelo se non è nulla di grave, io ti racconto sempre tutto!»

«E dovrei ringraziarti?» gli risponde il suo amico agitandosi. Tetsurō si era reso conto che, forse, raccontargli tutto quello che era successo durante il viaggio a Miyagi era stato un pelino troppo. Ma non poteva parlarne con Bokuto, era troppo coinvolto in tutta quella faccenda!

«Avevo bisogno di un consiglio!» esclama lasciandosi cadere all’indietro sul letto in modo drammatico «Il mio migliore amico non si fida di me»

«Consiglio che non hai ascoltato» Kenma rimbecca «Ho ancora gli incubi»

«Oh, come se non avessi baciato qualcuno» Tetsurō borbotta, non è che gli avesse detto di Bokuto, o per lo meno dei dettagli più spinti.

Quello sarebbe stato veramente troppo.

E poi, il suo unico consiglio era stato quello di dire agli altri come si sentisse riguardo tutta quella situazione, e Tetsurō non ha la minima idea di come si sente, il suo cuore gli sembra un enorme matassa di luci di natale, dimenticate in una scatola, impossibili da districare.

Kenma sbuffa. «Non sono mai dovuto andare a caccia di baci come di Pokemon, te l’assicuro»

Appena Kenma lo vede sdraiarsi di nuovo sul letto, allontana con cautela il telefono dal petto e sblocca lo schermo. «Oh, quindi è Facebook!» esclama Tetsurō, tuffandosi poi a prendere il proprio, attaccato al caricatore sul comodino.

«Kuro no!»

Ma lui è più veloce e ha le braccia più lunghe, si inarca all’indietro e mettendosi poi in piedi sul letto, tendendo il telefono fuori dalla sua portata. Apre l’app. Non ci avrebbe messo molto a trovare quello che gli interessava, hanno praticamente la stessa cerchia di amici.

Ed infatti, ci mette solo qualche secondo.

Il post ha già una cinquantina di commenti – la maggior parte di Hinata e Kageyama –

Tetsurō si blocca, vede il titolo del post, scorre giù leggendo a malapena tre commenti, poi torna su di nuovo.

**AKAASHI KEIJI è in una relazione con TSUKISHIMA KEI.**

_25 minuti fa._

Forse è uno scherzo? Forse uno dei compagni di squadra di Tsukishima ha preso il suo telefono? Una scommessa?

Ma lui sarebbe arrivato solo domani per il compleanno di Akaashi. Che sia arrivato in anticipo? E se...?

Scorre di nuovo giù fino ai commenti, aspettandosi di leggere quelli incazzati di Tsukishima o quelli scherzosi di Hinata.

**Kageyama Tobio:** Ma che diavolo?! È uno scherzo vero, **Hinata**?

 **Hinata Shōyō:** Perché mi hai taggato Bakageyama, te l'ho fatto vedere io!

 **Kageyama Tobio:** Perché ovviamente hai rubato tu il telefono di Tsukishima! Un tipo fico come Akaashi non uscirebbe mai con lui!

 **Hinata Shōyō:** Guarda che l’ha pubblicato Akaashi, idiota! E non vedo Saltyshima da ieri.

 **Tanaka Ryuunosuke:** OHHHHHHHH **NOYA**.

 **Nishinoya Yuu:** OHHHHHH! Potrebbe comunque essere uno scherzo.

 **Tanaka Ryuunosuke:** NO, NON HAI CAPITO NEE-SAN OGGI ANDATA A TOKYO, CON IL NOSTRO PICCOLO KOUHAI E SUO FRATELLO!!!

 **Nishinoya Yuu:** _:O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O_

I commenti continuano tutti così, finché non legge quello che stronca ogni sua speranza.

**Tsukishima Kei:** B)

E dopo quello, parte letteralmente una guerra di commenti tra i membri del Karasuno.

Kenma lo sta fissando, i suoi grandi occhi felini vividi, alza lentamente una delle sue piccole mani per afferrargli il polso, e con una calma invidiabile lo convince a sedersi di nuovo sul letto. Per un attimo esita, ma lo spinge giù, facendogli posare la testa contro la sua esile spalla.

Sembra passare un’eternità prima che Tetsurō riesca di nuovo ad aprire bocca, lo shock che piano piano scema via. «Voglio dire, lo sapevo» la voce che raspa contro la gola «L’avevo capito alla festa ad agosto»

Adesso desidera ardentemente di non averlo capito affatto. Gli sembrava di guardare un treno mentre lo investiva in slow motion.

«Lo so» gli risponde Kenma «Mi dispiace»

«Non esserlo. Non sono mai piaciuto a Tsukki in quel modo» sospira «Era evidente»

«Kuro» lo richiama il suo migliore amico, la voce bassa e preoccupata.

«Starò bene» gli risponde seppellendo il viso contro la sua spalla, respirare quel profumo familiare lo stava calmando «Dovremmo preoccuparci di- Oh dio, Bo!»

Si stava deprimendo da un quarto d’ora, ma quando solleva il telefono non trova nessuna nuova notifica. Si sforza tentando di ricordare se Bokuto gli avesse detto se quella sera si sarebbe allenato o meno , la sua mente è completamente vuota.

**DA: ME 22:32**

_Bo, dove sei?_

_Tutto bene?_

_Se non l'hai ancora fatto, non aprire Facebook._

_Per favore._

_Sto arrivando._

_Sei a casa, vero?_

Decide di aspettare dieci minuti, casa di Bokuto non è affatto vicina alla sua, e non vuole trovarsi a metà strada per poi dover tornare indietro per andare da qualche altra parte.

Nessuna risposta. Imprecando, Tetsurō raccatta al volo le sue cose. Se non era a casa avrebbe coccolato il suo cane.

Nel profondo sa che si sta preoccupando per Bokuto per non dover affrontare il groviglio di sentimenti nella sua testa. Il petto gli fa male, da morire, e se fosse stato più vecchio probabilmente avrebbe dovuto cominciare a preoccuparsi.

_Fanculo._

Kenma lo lascia andare.

***

La risposta arriva quando è già in macchina.

**DA: BO THE BRO 22:45**

_Casa._

_Ti aspetto fuori._

***

Finiscono nella sua stanza al dormitorio, rannicchiati sul suo letto, a guardare sul portatile Closer, uno di quei film che fa sempre piangere Bokuto.

La stanza è leggermente troppo fredda, tutta colpa del riscaldamento che funziona di merda. Ha la pelle d’oca. All’inizio stanno ognuno raggomitolato nella propria coperta, ma poi Bokuto comincia a lamentarsi per il freddo e, anche se sa che è una balla, Tetsurō scivola fuori dalla sua coperta e dentro quella del suo amico. Bokuto probabilmente è una delle persone più calde contro cui accoccolarsi. Mentalmente lo ringrazia.

Non bevono, né scopano, perché peggiorerebbero solo la situazione. Mentre le note di "The blower’s daughter" risuonano nell'ultima scena del film, Bokuto tira su col naso e Tetsurō lo abbraccia più stretto, passa le dita tra i suoi capelli e preme le labbra contro la sua nuca. Per tutto il tempo gli mormora parole di conforto.

Entrambi fanno finta che sia colpa del film.

Quando si china per afferrare la coperta e coprirli meglio, Bokuto che dorme da un pezzo, ringrazia il cielo che il suo amico sia rimasto calmo. All’inizio si era aspettato una scenata, o qualche azione sconsiderata. Invece era rimasto incredibilmente silenzioso, anche se depresso, a raccogliere il conforto che Kuroo gli aveva offerto.

Forse era maturato.

Forse lo sono tutti.

Tetsurō si rannicchia contro la sua ampia, bollente schiena, nasconde la testa sotto il cuscino e smette di pensare.

***

«...insomma, possiamo anche stare un po’ poi andarcene con la scusa di qualche emergenza» Kuroo continua a blaterare. È dalla sera prima che continua a fissarlo in quel modo, compassionevole.

Adesso deve davvero piantarla. «L’abbiamo organizzata noi questa festa, Bro» gli risponde Kōtarō cercando invano di esibire uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi «È casa mia! Andrà tutto bene! Insomma, sono come Sawamura e Sugawara, non credo che inizieranno a pomiciare nel bel mezzo della festa» Almeno all’ultima parte del discorso ci crede davvero.

La festa, in realtà non è una vera e propria festa, quanto più una rimpatriata dei vecchi membri della Fukurodani e qualche altro amico stretto e, dopo quello che era successo ad agosto, proprio su richiesta di Akaashi, niente alcool, o per lo meno solo per i maggiorenni.

Era praticamente un mese che Kōtarō pianificava il tutto, non aveva scuse per non presentarsi.

Solo… nonostante tutti i suoi bei discorsi che si era fatto sul “lasciar andare”, nonostante adesso sapesse con certezza che Akaashi lo aveva sempre visto come un amico, il suo cuore è comunque in mille pezzi.

Si sentiva meglio ogni volta che faceva _qualcosa,_ ma il mese scorso era riuscito a convincere il coach a dargli quel sabato libero, quindi affogare il dolore a forza di schiacciate non era un’opzione.

E poi Kōtarō ha bisogno di farlo, per tanti motivi.

«Bo, non devi sforzarti» gli dice Kuroo mentre spinge il carrello con la spesa «Posso fare io da chaperon»

«Ma che stai dicendo amico. È casa mia! Com’è che hai detto l’altra volta? Passare attraverso le cose? Beh io lo sto facendo» sbuffa scuotendo le spalle. Come se non sapesse che Kuroo è sconvolto tanto quanto lui «Puoi prendere quelle candeline, per favore?»

«Vorrai dire “passarci sopra”» borbotta il moro ma allunga comunque una mano e afferra le candeline a stelle filanti che gli ha chiesto. Kōtarō annuisce in risposta e Kuroo sospira «D’accordo, allora sono con te. Sto solo dicendo che non sei uno squalo, non morirai se smetti di nuotare per un attimo»

«Ma neanche il contrario. Sai, anche se ci sono rimasto male, lo avevo immaginato» gli risponde mentre prende da uno scaffale due pacchi di piatti di carta «Hai visto anche tu gli sguardi che si scambiavano»

Lui li aveva visti, ma al tempo aveva deciso di non dargli troppo peso. Ripensandoci adesso, forse sarebbe stato più pronto se lo avesse fatto. Dopotutto, i segnali c’erano. Akaashi a poco a poco sempre più distante, Tsukishima che si faceva coinvolgere molto più facilmente nelle loro scorribande, se anche lui era presente.

«E i tocchi» concorda Kuroo.

Il resto della spesa lo passano in silenzio. Finiscono per comprarsi anche del gelato.

Mentre sono in fila alla casa, improvvisamente Kōtarō ricorda una cosa «Ehi Kuroo» la voce è quasi un sussurro «Partiamo per un viaggio durante le vacanze di Natale?»

Kuroo aggrotta le sopracciglia, confuso, poi la sua espressione cambia appena ricorda della promessa che gli aveva fatto, quattro mesi prima. I suoi lineamenti si addolciscono mentre sorride e posa una mano sulla spalla «Certo Bo. Sarà il viaggio più spettacolare di sempre! Che ne dici, Hokkaido?»

«Mmmh, mi sarebbe sempre piaciuto andare a Sapporo per il festival, ma voglio assolutamente vedere una rompighiaccio!» commenta entusiasta «Dici che ci verrà a costare troppo?»

Il moro scrolla le spalle «Sono nella stessa prefettura, possiamo sempre condividere il letto per risparmiare»

«Sei il migliore, Bro!» esclama. Ed è vero.

Il suo cuore è ancora spezzato, ma Kōtarō si sente un po’ più leggero.

***

Per la cronaca, lui crede ancora che partecipare quella festa sia un grosso sbaglio.

Ma Bokuto ormai si è fissato, silenzioso e concentrato in una maniera che ai suoi occhi sembra fin troppo fragile, quindi Tetsurō appende festoni e apparecchia insieme agli altri membri del team della Fukurodani.

Anche le sorelline di Bokuto li stanno aiutando.

Quando ormai non c’è quasi più nulla da fare, Tetsurō li spedisce tutti in giardino a giocare mentre finisce di gonfiare i palloncini. Ha bisogno di un attimo di pace.

Per un po’ tutto sembra filare liscio, almeno finché non ricorda della spada di Damocle appesa sopra la sua testa. Spada che gli piomba addosso mentre Tsukishima varca la soglia della porta d'ingresso, vestito come un professore universitario pronto a fare lezione ma senza sembrare sfigato, al contrario. Sul suo viso c’è l’accenno di un sorriso che, Tetsurō potrebbe giurare, non gli ha mai visto.

Vorrebbe dire qualcosa di intelligente, ma la sua testa è completamente vuota, quindi si accontenta di scherzare. «Oya oya?» sogghigna «Pensavo che saresti venuto con Akaashi»

«Di solito, se qualcuno mi chiede qualcosa, io lo sto a sentire» gli risponde Tsukishima posando la borsa su un divano. S i guarda intorno, il soggiorno è fin troppo decorato, Bokuto e la sua famiglia addobbano per Natale già il primo di dicembre, tutti gli anni «Ma non credo che ci sia rimasto qualcosa da fare»

«Appendi lo striscione che hanno fatto quelli del primo anno» gli dice indicando lo scampolo di stoffa decorata in un angolo «Però voi due sareste potuti davvero venire insieme, potevate fare i piccioncini ancora per un po’»

Tsukishima lo guarda irritato e borbotta «Piantala. Ho passato tutta la mattinata a fare shopping natalizio con mio fratello. Non vedo Keiji da ieri»

«Ma Tsukki è solo il 5! Chi comincia a comprare i regali di Natale così presto?» esclama, indeciso se commentare il fatto che Tsukki abbia appena usato il nome di battesimo di Akaashi. Alla fine sta zitto; come se non fosse una cosa normale a questo punto.

Il biondo sbuffa e afferra un angolo dello striscione guardando in alto, cercando un posto dove fissarlo. «Le persone normali che non vogliono avere a che fare con quelli che fanno tutto all’ultimo perché non si sanno organizzare» commenta alzando un sopracciglio «Conoscendovi, scommetto che tu e Bokuto-san vi mettete a fare a gara con i carrelli della spesa, quindi non mi aspetto che capiate»

«Questo perché non ci hai mai corso dentro a tutta velocità» borbotta Tetsurō «Potremmo sempre fartelo vedere se vieni a trovare Akaashi per Natale»

«Eh» il biondo di volta verso di lui «Non credo per Natale, forse capodanno»

Lui scuote le spalle «Mmmh, allora sarà per l’anno prossimo»

«Vai in vacanza da qualche parte?» Tsukishima si arrampica su un divano e aggancia l'estremità dello striscione ad un povero chiodo che sta già sostenendo alcune luci natalizie.

Tetsurō si chiede dove abbia intenzione di agganciare l’altro lato ma lui sembra avere un piano, quindi non commenta «Sì, io e Bo. Un Bro-trip1» Non è che volesse far sentire in colpa Tsukishima o che volesse puntare l’attenzione sulla cotta di Bokuto per il suo _attuale_ ragazzo.

Però ormai gli è uscita così.

Tsukishima lo guarda, granitico. Nei suoi occhi traspare un po’ di senso di colpa ma allo stesso tempo è determinato. Nonostante sia sempre sarcastico, Tetsurō sa che infondo, molto in fondo, ha il cuore tenero. «Spero vi divertiate» è la sua risposta. Sembra quasi malinconico «Andate a vedere qualche attrazione invernale?» I suoi occhi si voltano dall’altra parte e sale su un altro divano per finire di appendere lo striscione senza intoppi.

«Oh, Tsukki sei qui!» Bokuto urla dalla porta della cucina. Tetsurō si volta a guardarlo. Bo sorride vivace, indossa un grembiule e ha una macchia di glassa sulla guancia, probabilmente era andato a curiosare in cucina mentre sua madre finiva di decorare la torta. Nessuno avrebbe indovinato la fragilità nascosta in quel grande, troppo, sorriso. «Non posso crederci, voi due! Dovevamo essere i primi a saperlo!» continua a blaterare, Tsukishima sembra basito.

«Non volevamo tirare fuori l’argomento ogni volta. Così è stato più semplice» risponde aggiustandosi gli occhiali sul naso.

«Sei un pessimo kōhai» brontola il suo amico.

«Non sono nemmeno un tuo kōhai» ribatte il biondo «Quello è Keiji»

Per un attimo Bokuto gela sul posto, poi però aggiunge «Sei il mio kōhai della pallavolo»

Tsukishima sbuffa, ovviamente sul punto di replicare, ma il suono del campanello lo interrompe. «Vado io!» urla Bokuto scattando verso la porta.

Da dietro la sua ampia schiena Tetsurō non riesce a vedere chi sia arrivato, ma non è necessario, gli basta notare l’espressione di Tsukishima ammorbidirsi e i muscoli delle spalle di Bo farsi d’acciaio.

«Ciao, Bokuto-san» saluta quella voce, con cui aveva fatto un patto, non molto tempo fa. Un patto che a quanto pare si era sciolto il momento in cui erano tornati a casa dopo il viaggio. Più che sciolto Tetsurō avrebbe detto infanto.

Avrebbe _almeno_ potuto dirglielo di persona, Bokuto l’avrebbe meritato, non che lo scoprisse con uno stupido post.

«Akaashi! BUON COMPLEANNO!» Bokuto non sembra risentito – non crede che il suo amico sarebbe capace di portargli rancore – o triste. Avvolge una delle sue forti braccia attorno alle spalle di Akaashi e poi lo abbraccia forte.

La sua stessa amarezza allenata un po’ la stretta attorno al suo cuore. Quando si separano riesce a vedere l’espressione sollevata dell’alzatore. «Grazie» risponde lui facendo un passo dentro e guardandosi attorno. I suoi occhi si fissano su Tsukishima, le sue labbra si stendono in sorriso sincero «Hey» sembra quasi insicuro, mentre saluta il suo stesso ragazzo.

Anche Tsukki esita, le sue guance si colorano di un rosa vivace e i suoi occhi si piantano a terra. Allunga la mano verso Akaashi. «Buon compleanno» gli dice mentre si stringono in un goffo ma caloroso abbraccio.

Sono carini.

Cazzo. Tetsurō non può nascondersi dietro la sua irritazione così. Guardandoli, qualcosa nel suo petto si contorce.

«Buon compleanno Akaashi. Ehm, vado a controllare cosa combinano quelli del primo anno» lo saluta in fretta e scappa verso il cortile prima che chiunque abbia il tempo di fermarlo.

***

Kōtarō guarda Kuroo andare via.

Si volta verso Akaashi e Tsukishima, che fortunatamente non sono più abbracciati. Entrambi fissano il corridoio dove è appena svanito il moro.

“Passare oltre alle cose” è difficile, ma è quasi impossibile mentre li osserva toccarsi con un’intimità nuova, appena ventiquattro ore dopo aver scoperto della loro nuova relazione.

Non che gliel’avrebbe mai detto, dopotutto sono ancora suoi amici.

E poi non avrebbe mai confessato nulla ad Akaashi in ogni caso. Ora quella nave è salpata.

«Ehm, scusatelo ragazzi» esclama grattandosi dietro la nuca «Non ha dormito molto questa settimana»

«Capisco» mormora Akaashi fissandolo con occhi rapaci, come se potesse leggere nella sua mente e sapesse che, nonostante non abbia detto una bugia, non era quella la verità. «L’università lo sta mettendo sotto torchio»

«Sì. Vado a prendere la torta, probabilmente è andato a chiamare tutti ora che la star della serata è qui» gli posa una mano sulla spalla e, con la coda dell'occhio, vede Tsukishima irrigidirsi.

Oh, giusto. Fidanzato.

«Aspettiamo qui?» chiede il biondo.

«Sì, vado» Kōtarō però non va in cucina, almeno non subito. Sbuca nel giardino sul retro dove è in corso partita del tutto improvvisata di pallavolo, nonostante il freddo e il fatto che lo spazio sia grande la metà di un campo regolamentare. Mayu e Akemi sono sedute comodamente accanto a Kuroo in veranda, tutti e tre con una tazza di cioccolata calda in mano, offerta probabilmente da sua madre.

«Tutto bene Bro?» gli chiede sedendosi accanto a lui.

«Sto bene» gli risponde Kuroo bevendo un sorso dalla tazza «Ho solo bisogno di un attimo»

Ecco… Kuroo chiuso a ricco, fantastico. Potrebbe insistere un po’, ma la situazione potrebbe solo peggiorare se si arrabbiasse. «Certo. Potresti fare entrare tutti fra cinque minuti?» gli dice posando un braccio attorno alle spalle stringendolo a sé «Io devo andare a prendere la torta»

In risposta Kuroo annuisce e basta continuando a fissare il gioco.

Finalmente si dirige in cucina, ruba un paio di fragole mentre sua madre finisce di decorare la torta con la scritta e poi torna in sala giusto in tempo per trovare tutti attorno ad Akaashi per fargli gli auguri.

Lo ammette, il soggiorno è un po’ troppo addobbato e le decorazioni di compleanno fanno a cazzotti con quelle di Natale. Si mischia tra i presenti, cercando di farsi largo fino al tavolino centrale. È così preoccupato a non far cadere la torta addosso a qualcuno o per terra che non vede uno dei trenini giocattolo di Mayu sul pavimento. Ci poggia letteralmente il piede sopra, il giocattolo scivola in avanti e in una frazione di secondo Kōtarō, giocatore pro level di pallavolo, cade all’indietro.

Per un attimo tutto sembra muoversi al rallentatore attorno a lui. Nella sua testa cerca di rimanere lucido, potrebbe ancora salvare la torta.

Poi la sua schiena si scontra con qualcosa di solido e un paio di braccia lo afferrano sotto le ascelle. «Come fai ad essere così pesante?» sente borbottare dietro di lui «E dire che sono più alto di te»

Kōtarō allunga la testa all'indietro. «Tsukki?»

«Ovvio che sono io» Le sopracciglia del biondo si aggrottano «Per favore potresti tirarti su? Se cadessi come un sacco di patate ti assicuro che sarebbe intenzionale solo per metà»

Kōtarō si rimette in piedi, osservando attentamente la torta cercando i danni della sua sbadataggine, ma sembra tutto a posto, a parte due fragole un po’ sbilenche. «Grazie» gli rivolge un sorriso smagliante «Vedrai che prima o poi riuscirai a mettere su qualche muscolo»

In risposta Tsukishima incarca una delle sue perfette sopracciglia biondissime e acchiappa una delle fragole, portandosela alle labbra rosee e addentandola, poi lo sorpassa.

Il biondo attraversa la sala piena di gente e va a sedersi accanto ad Akaashi. Per un attimo Kōtarō si ferma a contemplare quel quadretto, senza sentire la morsa della gelosia, sono bellissimi. Akaashi con i suoi lineamenti perfetti e Tsukishima, il sorrisetto malizioso e i capelli dorati.

– il desidero lo assale, solo un po’ –

Tutti finiscono di fare gli auguri al festeggiato e poi cominciano a mangiare la torta – Kōtarō si fa sfuggire una lacrima, sua madre è una grande cuoca – Uno dei ragazzi del primo anno prova addirittura a nascondere una fetta sotto la maglietta e tutti scoppiano a ridere. Anche Kuroo, rannicchiato sul divano accanto a lui, sembra divertirsi nonostante prima fosse ombroso.

Poi ci sono i regali, la maggior parte è materiale scolastico, raccoglitori, penne colorate, che gli torneranno sicuramente utili; i suoi appunti sono belli e accurati quasi come libri di testo.

I più carini sono una sciarpa e guanti abbinati da parte di Konoha – che Akaashi pare apprezzare parecchio, visto che soffre sempre il freddo – il più vasto e originale set di evidenziatori colorati che abbia mai visto, da parte di Kuroo – nerd – e la rilegatura pregiata di un libro di qualche autore russo – di cui Kōtarō non ha la più pallida idea si pronunci il nome – da parte di Tsukishima.

E a proposito del biondo, in quel momento stava mormorando verso Akaashi «In verità, la piantina è un regalo di Akiteru» Il moro lo guarda con occhi adoranti, come se fosse quasi sul punto di baciarlo se non si trovassero in mezzo a così tante persone.

«Grazie»

E finalmente arriva il momento di dargli il suo regalo, che in verità è pronto già da più di un mese. Nulla di che.

Kōtarō si alza e si avvicina verso di lui tenendo tra le mani il pacchetto sottile e rettangolare «Insomma, ti era piaciuto così tanto che ho voluto regalartelo» è tutto quello che riesce a dirgli prima di distogliere lo sguardo, non più sicuro di voler vedere l’espressione sul suo viso quando l’avrebbe scartato.

Non aveva idea che sarebbe successe tutte quelle cose, ok? Almeno non prima del suo compleanno.

Sente Akaashi scartare la cornice di legno e sussultare non appena riconosce il disegno.

Kōtarō non disegna più spesso come un tempo, però durante quel viaggio non è riuscito a trattenersi, e quello, è il migliore di tutti i disegni che ha scarabocchiato in quei giorni. Tsukishima e Akaashi seduti su quella panchina, appoggiati l'uno contro l’altro, un quadretto romantico, come la copertina di un libro.

Ha rifinito quella bozza aggiungendo ombre, luci e colori. Deve ammetterlo, ne va parecchio fiero.

Akaashi si volta a guardarlo con occhi spalancati, e lucidi. «Grazie Bokuto-san. È bellissimo» lo ringrazia tornando poi a fissare il disegno «Hai una memoria impressionante»

Quella scena è marchiata a fuoco nella sua mente.

«Sono così felice che ti piaccia» sorride raggiante, i suoi occhi non riescono a staccarsi dal viso di Akaashi neanche per un secondo «Immagino che adesso caschi anche a fagiolo, eh?»

Il ragazzo volta bruscamente il viso di lato, interrompendo il contatto visivo «Immagino di sì»

Dopo, Kōtarō torna a sedersi accanto a Kuroo con un’altra fetta di torta nel piatto. Si appoggia contro la sua spalla e, nonostante tutto, in quel momento è felice di fare parte, anche se marginalmente, della vita di Akaashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA DELL'AUTRICE [TRADOTTA]  
> Quindiiiiiiiii.  
> Lo so, ho fatto soffrire Bo un casino... Però prometto che tutti soffriranno allo stesso modo (è già tutto organizzato e ci vorrà parecchio... e sarà dolorosa) lui è stato solo il primo.  
> Per chiarire, l'ultimo capitolo si svolge a settembre tra il compleanno di Tsukki e quello di Bo, questo invece si svolge il 4 e 5 di dicembre, il compleanno di Akaashi.  
> Da questo momento in poi ci saranno parecchi salti temporali >.< Non crederete davvero che li coinvolgerò in una relazione poliamorosa mentre Tsukki è ancora un ragazzino, vero?  
> Vi ringrazio tutti per il supporto.  
> Vi lascio qui il link del video della presa di pole dance che fa Akaashi: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x5OMS1ferR0


End file.
